Loving A Jerk Like You
by AkaBaka-chan
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia transfers to the prestigious Seireitei Academy where the school system is weird and so are the two opposing factions who rule it. What happens when a certain strawberry, king of the enemy faction takes an interest in her? AU,
1. The King Is One Massive Jerk

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**this first one is technically T but if it becomes a chapter fic it'll be an M so I'll keep it that way as to not frighten innocent eyes suddenly...**

* * *

><p>One or probably two girls fainted as they passed by. Not from any health problems but from the mere sight of the group. Squeals shot throughout the hall as the group kept passing through. There were six of them rich kids who dominated the school. They were the school idols.<p>

The one on the far left had black messy hair that made his extreme pale complexion stand out more. His emerald green eyes were bright and lively in comparison to the man himself. Next to the unresponsive cutie was a guy with shocking ice blue hair with a deep set of blue eyes with blue markings around them. He was the womanizer of the group who could win the heart of any woman with smooth words and his rough but alluring personality.

The one on the far right was every girl's dream of a smart cool and kind prince. Cold on the outside but soft on the inside. He had raven hair that parted in the middle and a set of sharp glasses. He had a talent for sowing but that was just one of his many appeals. The one next to him had long red hair which he would tie carelessly in a pony tail. Tattoos covered his skin and he was considered the bad boy of the group. He played as the ace of the soccer team of the school.

Next to the tattooed one was a man with black spiky hair which was slightly long at the end. He had aqua blue eyes and a kind but handsome face. He was the voice of reason in the group and possibly the nicest guy to ever walk on the face of the earth. The one odd thing about him was a swirling tattoo on his arm. The one in the middle and the leader of the group had orange flaming hair and a permanent scowl on his face. He was handsome but his personality was filled with arrogance. He was the most popular but also the most unapproachable however, he was only friendly to his friends.

That's what I figured out as soon as I stepped foot within this school.

* * *

><p>Students had begun to fill the classrooms of the prestigious Seireitei Academy. The academy known to produce the most brilliant students into society. Those who graduated here always entered top notch universities and graduate with flying colors hence, entering into famous business firms and the like. Some even became politicians in the Japanese Parliamentary.<p>

Through their parents, the richest six of the school were able to stay together in the same class. The first quarter was nearly over and they were all freshman just dying to get all the way to the second semester as soon as possible.

Kurosaki Ichigo stared out the window with a bored expression on his face as he waited for his class to start. His head rested on the palm of his propped up hand as he watched the beginning of fall. The teacher came in accordingly.

He had a bright smile on his face as his white hair swayed messily while he approached the desk in the middle. He had been wearing a simply black suit which he kept open with an average red tie. He placed his stuff on his desk as one of six rich kids stood up. It was the one with glasses, Ishida Uryu. He was the class president.

"Rise!"

They all rose in sync.

"Bow."

They all bowed and greeted the same thing. "Good Morning Sensei!"

Their teacher smiled and nodded. "Good morning. You may all take your seats now." he said and so the students did so.

Ichigo simply ignored the usual morning formalities and simply daydreamed. He wasn't able to dream properly though. He was distracted by the smell of a certain scent lingering in the air. It wasn't perfume, it was something much more refined and subtle. It was definitely not cologne either. Where was that scent coming from?

Their teacher banged his table to get all of his students' attention. "Class, we have a new transfer student today."

And with that short statement the class was in an uproar. The females were asking if it was some cute male while the guys were yelling about whether it was some cute chick. The lovely class rep sat quietly and sighed while the rest of the six were intrigued. A transfer student at this time of the year? Couldn't this student transfer when they were at the second quarter or even the second semester?

The teacher gestured for the student to enter with a warm fatherly smile.

The suspense shot through the class. Even the uninterested Kurosaki Ichigo was intrigued. The student's footsteps rang out as a petite woman entered the classroom with such a enchanting smile. She ebony hair that stopped a few ways from her shoulders and such rare but gorgeous amethyst eyes that could make any boy swoon. She was short but she was milky white. Anyone would agree that this person had an air of refinement around her. She wrote her name on the blackboard and bowed before the class.

"I'm Kuchiki Rukia. It's nice to meet you."

The class was resumed in there uproar. The girls were excited to meet another girl to offset the testosterone count while the boys were all complimenting her. Ichigo actually glanced at her but then just stared.

So she was the source of that fantastic scent... The scent of vanilla.

"Rukia-chan! Feel free to sit next to my desk if you like!" the class pervert Asano Keigo yelled at her.

"You can't take her Keigo! She goes with us!" the resident lesbian Honsho Chizuru yelled back to said pervert.

One student stood up and made a large noise with her desk. She had short raven hair and had the air of a tomboy despite her feminine figure. "Oh, will you two shut up? Kuchiki-san's seat while be chosen by Ukitake-sensei." she silenced them both.

Ukitake laughed. "Thanks Arisawa-kun. Now then, that was a warm welcome wasn't it Kuchiki?" he smiled warmly.

She smiled back but Ichigo could tell it wasn't the most genuine smile ever. "Yes, it was." she replied.

Ukitake pointed to the empty seat behind Ichigo. "Kuchiki, you can sit behind Ichigo over there."

Rukia smiled as her eyes trailed to where Ukitake was pointing. She nearly allowed her face to grimace but had managed enough self restraint not to. He had orange hair. Not orange in a strawberry blond way orange in a very tangerine fruity way. What is up with that guy. Who the hell dyes their hair orange?

Wait... I've heard about this guy. This is Ichigo Kurosaki, his family is the biggest sponsor of the school.

"Rukia, make sure to make some friends okay? Promise me that much and don't be such a stranger."

Of course nee-san. Of course...

She smiled and remembered to stay elegant. She walked with her head held high to her seat and sat in a ladylike manner. She smiled to greet her eyesore of a classmate.

"It's nice to meet you Kurosaki-kun.

He simply stared at her then looked away blatantly ignoring her as though she was the eyesore. Rukia clenched her fist but counted numbers one to twenty in German and French in her head to appease herself. She had to make a good first impression. She made a promise to her sister to make friends after all.

"Be that way then." she mumbled in a way so that only him and him only could hear.

He caught that and scowled deeper. Ah, she's not as sweet as she looks. But why did she have to sit behind me? I can't concentrate when her scent is constantly lingering around me.

She sighed as she too stared at the beginning of fall through the window. "Stubborn ass..." she mumbled to herself but Ichigo still caught. Though this time, she didn't mean for him to hear it.

Stubborn ass eh?

"Anyways class. Please make Kuchiki comfortable while she's here okay? Now then, I'd just like to remind you guys about the quarterly exam so that you stay in this class-"

Rukia raised her hand.

He smiled and called her. "Yes Kuchiki?"

"I was just wondering what you meant about staying in this class sir?" she asked politely.

"Oh that? I guess you weren't informed Kuchiki, forgive me. In Seireitei Academy, there are seven classes ranging from S to F. S being the highest while F being the lowest. The quarterly exams tests your abilities and examines whether you stay in a certain class, you level up and go to a better class or you end up being demoted to a lower class. Each class has different privileges as well as lodging conditions. If you're in F, all you get is a simple table and a futon. Sections F-C are only allowed to use the communal bath while sections B-S have their personal bathroom. Understood?"

She nodded as she sat down. "Yes, thank you sir."

That means I'm with the elite since I'm in S class...

"Don't forget to study now. Remember that you earn your privileges here. Now then, Principal Shihouin would like to remind you all that there will be a black out this Thursday and Friday for maintenance so I suggest you stock up in some supplies while it's still early. I know it's early but we would also like to remind you to prepare for the field trip halfway through the second quarter. That is all, homeroom is over."

"Rise."

"Bow."

"Thank you very much."

The teacher smiled as he exited the classroom. "See you guys later for last period."

As soon as Ukitake left. Rukia was suddenly surrounded by her classmates who were eager to meet her. The tomboyish controlled her classmates but was pushed to the front. She smiled after a moment of confusion and extended her hand.

"I'm Arisawa Tatsuki, nice to meet you."

Rukia shook her hand. "Nice to meet you two. Thanks for earlier by the way."

Tatsuki grinned. "No problem, it's always been my job as the female class rep of this class. Though I leave the actual work to Uryu over there. I'm in charge of the disciplinary stuff."

"I see."

"So I'll just introduce these guys while they're all still behaved. This pervert over here is Keigo. You don't need to actually talk to him though. That feminine guy is Mizuiro and that girl with the glasses is Chizuru but be careful since she swings the other way. "

Rukia smiled sweetly. "Nice to meet you guys."

"Woah! Are you related to demon Kuchiki?"

"Demon Kuchiki... As in my brother who teaches here?"

"Woah! She really is!"

As soon as everyone was busy asking her things, that was all abruptly stopped when the person in front of Rukia suddenly stood up with a large thump. The other five took it as a signal while all her other classmates withdrew back to their chairs. Six attractive men stood before her.

"You don't shut up do you?" the one with the flaming orange hair asked.

Rukia's eyebrow quirked up. "Oh, so you've decided to talk to me now with your little cronies?"

Their class president cut in and fixed his glasses. "Forgive his manners Kuchiki-san. I'm Ishida Uryu by the way."

The palest of them all actually approached her. "The name's Schiffer. Ulquiorra Schiffer."

The one with the outrageous hair cut through. He took her hand and kissed it like a gentleman. "You really are quite pretty up close. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques at your service."

The one with red hair blushed at her but managed to hide it. "Yo, the name's Abarai Renji."

Rukia took not of the redhead. So I'm his type huh?

When Rukia looked at all the six men, one of them moved the others aside. He had spiky raven hair which was somewhat long at the end. He was handsome and he literally had a bright smile. Rukia couldn't help but feel flustered around this man. "Hey, I'm Shiba Kaien. You can just call me Kaien."

She shook his hand with embarrassment. "N-nice to meet you."

He grinned charmingly at her making her almost swoon had she not managed her self restraint.

Kaien looked at the angry looking one and grinned. "Hey Ichigo, be a good boy and say hi."

Ichigo scoffed. "Che... She already knows my name. Why should I do that?"

Rukia felt pissed again. She cracked her knuckles and smiled. "It's only good manners that you introduce yourself."

"Who cares about manners? You know my name anyway."

"Aren't you aristocrats more refined than this?"

"Aristocrat? Who uses that word anymore! I'm just being practical."

"Sure, I'm guessing your definition of practical is downright rude."

"Hey, you called me a stubborn ass!"

"I did not! When did I ever say that?"

"You thought I didn't hear it? You said it when you tried to say hi."

"Fine, maybe I did say it and maybe I didn't. But I might as well agree with that comment about you being a stubborn ass!"

"You have no right to call me stubborn ass you midget!"

"Did you just call me a midget?"

"Damn right I did. What's wrong with calling what's short short? Midget!"

"You stubborn son of a bitch..." she seethed.

"Vile bitch, you should stop acting sweet when you're not. It's sickening to watch you act."

"I am not acting you miserable ass. That's how I always am."

"Sure you are."

"You don't even know me so you don't have the right to tell me how to act!"

"Since you're sitting behind me, I'd rather not feel the need to vomit."

"Excuse me for trying to be nice."

"Fine then!"

"Fine!"

They both had angry scowls on their faces and had crossed their arms angrily simultaneously. If you had excellent hearing you could hear them growling at each other and glaring at each other with utmost hate. If you were up close, you could see the venom in their eyes. It was enough to kill a full sized elephant in just a matter of seconds.

A certain raven haired man interjected between the two people who were baring their teeth against each other.

"Now now, let's all be friends shall we? And besides, we don't want Soi Fon-sensei to be so pissed in the morning right?" Kaien grinned in his usual care free manner calming Ichigo down and making Rukia blush.

"S-sorry... Lost my temper."

"No no, that great actually, Ichigo doesn't really get any competition around here so it's a great way for him to learn good manners." Kaien replied to Rukia as his smile charmed her.

Rukia sat down and fixed her hair while Ichigo sat down in one angry thump. He brought out his skull headphones and listened to some music to calm himself down. Sadly, sound doesn't drown out one's scent now does it? What the hell is she wearing anyway? It's driving me insane...

The other five took their respective seats as their next teacher stomped in angrily. It looks like she wasn't in a good mood today. She had been wearing a typical grayish blackish blazer with a pencil skirt of the same shade along with standard issue heels. Her hair was stuck in two Chinese-style braids. Her face was frowning heavily.

"Hey jackass... What's this subject?" Rukia whispered to Ichigo hostilely

He sighed angrily and dropped a folded not to her desk discreetly before resuming his daydreaming. Rukia grimaced as she took the paper and unfolded it revealing a handwritten class schedule. Seeing as though this was a wednesday, Soi Fon-sensei's class is... Math? Math with a totalitarian looking lady?

"Stupid Zaraki and his stupid antics... If you're going to be a good P.E teacher at least try goddamit..." Soi Fon muttered angrily. She slammed her things on the desk and glared at the class.

"R-rise!"

"Bow!"

"Good Morning Sensei!"

After a couple of more seconds of wild random glaring she spoke. "Good morning... You can all take your seats."

And so they did.

* * *

><p>Rukia sighed as she walked in the hallway. There were a couple of vending machines somewhere on this floor, she just had to find a good can of black one hundred yen coffee. It was really a convenient thing for the school to have installed such machines. She walked through briskly while looking at the piece of crap paper Kurosaki Ichigo had so generously graced her with. It had his scrawny handwriting all over it.<p>

Homeroom/Japanese- Ukitake Jushiro  
>Math- Soi Fon<br>P.E- Zaraki Kenpachi  
>English- Kuchiki Byakuya<br>History- Kyoraku Shunsui  
>Science- Kurostuchi Mayuri<br>Home Economics- Hisagi Shuuhei  
>Music- Ichimaru Gin<br>School Doctor- Unohana Retsu  
>School Nurse- Kotetsu Isane<br>Janitors- Makizou Aramaki, Kurumadani Zennosuke

Rukia sighed. She'll have to memorize the named then match it to the face later on. Or something like that. Soi Fon-sensei was just a big killjoy. It was only good because Rukia was exceptionally good at math so there weren't much problems there. The next period was science with a freaky but mad and brilliant teacher. He was really sadistic though and he has this huge superiority complex. Rukia pitied his daughter who was said to be in class B.

Then she had music as her fourth period, music was a good subject for Rukia. Her teacher was kinda creepy but he was actually pretty nice and he was the kind of teacher who let students get away with certain things since he was the same when he was in high school. History was pretty funny though for fifth period. Kyoraku-sensei was obviously wise but he kept making lewd comments and kept making jokes. It was hard to take him seriously. He also kept booze in his water jug.

Then there was Rukia looking for something to drink after she just had eaten her lunch with her new friend Arisawa Tatsuki. They had gotten along quite well. She finally found the vending machine and took out a hundred yen coin from her Chappy the Rabbit purse and pushed it through the coin slot. She clicked a button and her hot drink fell to the pick up hole shortly. She grabbed the warm thing and relished in it's heat.

She popped it open and leaned against the wall as she drank the deliciously bitter thing.

"Going for black huh? That's pretty bitter." a calloused voice commented as said owner of the voice popped a coin in the slot.

"I like it bitter. What about you Grimmjow-san?" Rukia asked as she sipped on her coffee.

"Just normal coffee with cream and all. I can't really stand bitter that much." he replied as he joined her. He tousled his hair and sighed before opening his can.

"That means you're a tough girl Kuchiki." he smirked as he sipped his coffee.

"If that's how you want to put it." she replied with a soft smile as she cherished the heat emanating from the can.

"It's true, I've never seen Ichigo that mad before. You're like a girl version of him except nicer." he added.

She frowned. "Am not."

"Sure you are. Headstrong, straight forward and really pretty too." he smiled.

She moved away from the wall and walked directly in front of him. She gestured him to come closer which he did as she had this smirk on her face. "I don't know just how many girls have fallen for that technique but that doesn't work on me. Try again." she said in her low velvety voice as she released her pleasant grip on his collar and walked off to the classroom.

Grimmjow's eyes widened and he didn't even blink once. "Damn... That's one hell of a woman you've picked a fight with Ichigo."

* * *

><p>"Rukia..."<p>

"Kuchiki-sensei..."

He opened his gray eyes in annoyance. "Please stop glaring at Kurosaki Ichigo." he urged in his usual flat tone.

Rukia sighed from where she stood as she placed her hands on her hips. "Brother, I have every right to glare at him." she said in full fluent english.

"No you do not. No one dares to glare at the son of this school's major sponsor." he replied in English.

"He insulted me on my first day. Didn't you always talk about protecting your pride through any means?" she shot back still in English.

He closed his eyes on thought as his hair was practically all over his face. He suddenly looked up and stared at Ichigo. "Very well... Forgiven." he forgave her in English.

"Take your seat Rukia." he said in Japanese again.

Ichigo just glared at the trees with falling leaves outside. He didn't have any clue about just exactly what it is they were talking about. All he knew was that it was never good when Kuchiki-sensei stared at you. He was probably one of the most ruthless teachers on the face of the earth.

"Kurosaki Ichigo... You will refrain from insulting your classmates or batch-mates. I know Kyoraku-sensei or any other teacher may be lenient on your behavior but I will not be like him, the next time I catch you, I will reprimand you" Kuchiki Byakuya warned.

So he can't say no to her anyway... So much for hoping that he would treat her differently.

"Now then, back to the lesson at hand." he said in his usual manner. He then brought up the text book again and read the passage. "Henry was a good boy who had many friends. He was always nice to his mother and he never made any trouble." he read in English.

"Now then, will anyone please translate that passage?" he asked as he scanned the room and found an inattentive redhead.

"Renji... Care to translate?"

Renji jolted from his seat and stood up like a well trained soldier, book in hand.

"Y-yes! R-right away sir! Umm... H-Henry... Was a good boy? With not so many friends... Er... He didn't like his mother and always made trouble?" he asked nervously as he prepared himself for his teacher's wrath.

"Abarai Renji, the more times you don't pay attention, the bigger the chances of you getting detention." he said scarily as he approached Renji's table. "I don't think you want to embarrass your parents now do you?" he asked as he smacked Renji's textbook wide open.

"Back to the lesson at hand, who can do a proper translation?" Byakuya asked.

A hand shot through the air and Byakuya called said student. "Shiba Kaien?"

He smiled his usual smile and stood up. "Henry was a good boy who had many friends. He was always nice to his mother and he never made any trouble." he translated.

Byakuya paused. "Correct... You best learn from his example Renji..." then he faced the resident pervert. "You too Asano... I don't know how you got into S class but based on your grades it looks like you're headed to F..."

And just in the nick of time. The bell rang. Byakuya sighed as he walked slowly back to the teacher's desk. "Class dismissed..." he said as he grabbed his things.

"Rise!"

"Bow!"

"Thank you Kuchiki-sensei!"

He nodded his head in approval as he abruptly left the classroom.

Renji stood up and approached Rukia. She looked at him and smiled. "Hey, Kuchiki-"

"You can call me Rukia." she cut him off.

"Then you should call me Renji. Now I just wanted to ask just how is it that you could tame Kuchiki-sensei?" he asked hysterically at the same time in awe.

"Well... The one person whom he listens and answers to no matter what is my sister... So..."

He laughed. "Oh, blackmail is it?"

"Or maybe it's more of a bribe. Point being, I can fend him off when I need to." she smiled at him feeling proud of herself.

He's actually pretty nice underneath all the tattooes... He's like a long lost best friend, fun to talk to and comfortable to be with.

"Man, wish I could do that to him." Renji said enviously as he raised his arms and placed them his hands behind his head in a laid back fashion.

She grinned for real. "Maybe you can start by taking English seriously Renji..." she suggested.

He smiled softly. "Maybe you could teach me."

Rukia laughed hard. "Hah, now that is real cute. Sure sure, why not?"

"I'll think of an arrangement soon but I have soccer later. You wanna come watch?" he asked her with this stupid grin plastered on his face.

Rukia nodded enthusiastically. "Of course."

Ichigo increased the volume of his iPod. Stop flirting behind my table you annoying midget. And that's my friend who's so smitten with you goddamit... Who's next? Kaien? Or maybe Grimmjow? Or better yet, maybe it's Uryu? Ah... Stupid midget.

Ichigo spun the pen on his finger like crazy in order to distract himself he soon found himself writing her name like a fucking mantra.

朽木 ルキア 朽木 ルキア  
>朽木 ルキア 朽木 ルキア<br>朽木 ルキア 朽木 ルキア  
>朽木 ルキア 朽木 ルキア<br>朽木 ルキア 朽木 ルキア  
>朽木 ルキア 朽木 ルキア<p>

Then he ended it all with phrase word.

'Leave me alone...'

He noticed her stand up. She walked passed him on her way to Tatsuki as she dropped a neatly folded paper on his table. He raise an eyebrow and opened it revealing her prim and proper handwriting.

黒崎 一護 黒崎 一護  
>黒崎 一護 黒崎 一護<br>黒崎 一護 黒崎 一護  
>黒崎 一護 黒崎 一護<br>黒崎 一護 黒崎 一護  
>黒崎 一護 黒崎 一護<p>

'I never knew you fell for me at first sight. I thought you were gay since you're surrounded by five other guys. Glad to know you're bi'

Ichigo crushed the paper with the force of a car running at the speed of a hundred miles per hour charging straight at you. He crumpled it until it was as puny as a ping pong ball and threw it at the head of a certain classmate.

The paper hit it's mark and she grabbed it before it reached the ground. She had this sadistic smile on her face as she threw it back at him hitting him on the face and actually leaving a red mark on his temple.

He tried to throw it at her again but some perverted idiot blocked her by accident and caught the force of the blow. Rukia gave him a victorious side glance. Looking back to when he threw the thing, she dodged it. Keigo kept whining and whining about the pain as Rukia chuckled subtly while she kept talking to her newly found friend.

"Hey, Tatsuki-san, is Kurosaki-kun always like that?" Rukia asked.

"Most of the time. Since you're new, I might as well tell you the full gist of everything." Tatsuki said as she closed her notebook and gestured Rukia to move closer.

"There six students who rule the school. You've met all of them already. You know, Abarai Renji, Ulquiorra Schiffer, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Ishida Uryu, Shiba Kaien and Kurosaki Ichigo. Now listen up. Renji is the son of an executive member in the board of education. Schiffer-san is the son of a major business partner of this school. Grimmjow-san is Schiffer-san's cousin but his father is the director of a hospital chain all over the country. You with me so far?"

Rukia nodded.

"Okay then, Uryu is the son of a major supplier of medical equipment. Not just to Japan though but to fifty seven other countries including America and China. Shiba's father is the head of the senate in the parliamentary. Now, Ichigo isn't simply the son of the school's biggest sponsor. That's just his mom's side. His dad... is the director of the school."

"The school classifies the six of them. The cool type, the silent prince type, the playboy type, the wild type, the nice guy type and the king type. It's easy to tell who's who right?"

Rukia nodded back. "Yes but why is Kurosaki-kun king?"

"Because he's the leader. Besides, he kinda acts like it too. The stick up the ass kind of leader you know?" she grinned as she dissed Ichigo.

Rukia smiled as well. "There is some truth to that."

"Now I also have to warn you now. Kurosaki Ichigo never dates seriously. The shortest is five minutes while the longest is one week. He's pretty arrogant too. Grimmjow-san is pretty much a womanizer. He's never really seen with the same woman twice and there's no such thing as a girl who doesn't fall for him. He can conquer any heart. Ishida Uryu, he's popular in a different way. He's the glasses prince. He always rejects girls though. Ulquiorra Schiffer is totally unapproachable. The only one who can anywhere near him is Grimmjow-san. Renji is a different case, he always has a girlfriend most of the time and they normally last long. Around two months maximum before things go sour. He's actually a nice guy so he's the easiest to date. Shiba isn't like Renji. He always does the asking and is never the asked. That's why girls don't confess to him much because he prefers doing the confession himself. Still, love letters don't fall short when it comes to him."

"And why are you telling me this?"

"Because it's common knowledge among the student body. Speaking of which, the kaichou is Inoue Orihime, fukukaichou is Hinamori Momo. Secretary is Kusajishi Yachiru and Treasurer is Hitsugaya Toshiro."

"Out of curiosity, what classes are they in?"

"Well, Orihime's in B, I heard she fainted during half of the entrance exam so they only graded the part she answered correctly. She has a weak constitution but kind of an airhead as well. Though based on the direction she's taking the student body, she's most likely the best kaichou we've had in years. fukukaicho is quite popular among the boys as well but treasurer keeps scaring them off. As for secretary... You'll find out but I know they're all in the same class."

"This looks like an interesting school."

Tatsuki grinned. "That's not even half of it. I think Ukitake-sensei's already outside." Tatsuki said as she shooed Rukia back to her seat which was practically back to hell for Rukia. She had to sit next to the devil's incarnate.

Rukia just remained standing seeing as though Ukitake was already entering the classroom. Her lovely classmate stowed away his skull headphones. Not actually stowed, it was more of allowed to hang loosely around his neck as he stared at the sight of falling leaves. The teacher entered the same way he did this morning and and laid out his materials in the very same organized manner. He cleared his throat rather loudly.

Uryu spoke loud and clear.

"Rise!"

"Bow!"

"Good Afternoon Ukitake-sensei!"

He bowed in acknowledgement as he gesture the class to seat which they did. He propped up his arms on the desk and leaned against them to support himself. "Let's get class started shall we? Can anyone tell me where we stopped last time?"

A few hands shot up and Ukitake gestured one student to stand.

"We stopped at the origins of Japanese literature sir." a monotonous voice replied.

Ukitake smiled his fatherly smile. "That's correct. Thank you Ulquiorra-kun, you may take your seat now."

He sat down like a robot.

"Now as I said yesterday. The origins of Japanese literature were never put on record so we have no idea where it started-"

A student raised their hand.

"Yes Arisawa-kun?"

"Sir, if they could write then why couldn't they just simply write a record?"

"That's a good question. They could've simply have written the first written piece of literature down on record yet why didn't they? Simple, no one can tell just who started it. There could be several people writing something at once. No one can say. Now then, we Japanese learned our literature from a huge empire. Obviously, it's China. Since they were one of the most civilized of that time, Korean and Japanese literature were therefore derived from their literature. Now we're not going into history, just a few basics before we actually get started. I'm sure all of you know about Momotaro or Urashimataro right? Now those are absolute classics. Every Japanese should know them..."

And of course Ichigo wasn't paying attention. He was simply watching a baby bird learning how to fly. Every time it went plummeting to the pile of leaves on the ground, it's parents would come swooping down to bring him back up. How nice. Unlike some witches... Soon after everything turns brown, it'll fall off and it'll be covered with white. After all the snow melts, it'll get all green and colorful. Then it gets hot again then eventually, everything turns brown again. The usual cycle.

He absentmindedly spun his pen once more as he hummed a certain tune in his head and was so close to forgetting about the midget behind him.

Then he had an idea as he pulled out a familiar piece of paper.

* * *

><p>Rukia packed her stuff in her bag. She took it and and was bid farewell along her way down. She went down the staircase along with the other students to get to the lockers. She finally hit ground floor and found her locker. She took of her shoes and opened her locker to get her usual shoes out. As soon as she opened it, she saw a weird emblem inside of it. It was two weird shaped swords crisscrossing each other. They were shaped like a gigantic butcher's knife and in the middle was this odd skull. Strangely, the skull pattern looked familiar.<p>

The person next to her locker dropped her shoes in shock as the saw the contents of the locker. She picked up her shoes as her auburn hair swayed with her form. She had a stern look on her face and the color of her blazer was different from the rest. Everyone had a black blazer with red checkered tie along with a plain white skirt. It had a white outline on the lapel along with white buttons. This girl however had a white uniform with a black buttoned shirt. She had a blue checkered tie and a black skirt along with black outlines on the lapel. Her hair was tied up with a traditional Japanese clip.

"This isn't good..."

Rukia looked at strangely. "Umm excuse me?"

She looked at Rukia. "You're the transferee aren't you? I'm Orihime Inoue by the way, your-"

"I know, kaichou right? Can you tell me why you look so horrified right now?" Rukia asked scared.

"Listen Kuchiki-san, I know we're still freshman and that it's way to early to encounter the problems of the sophomores and the seniors already but this mark symbolizes Kurosaki Ichigo. Students who get this mark becomes their new target. It's a dangerous position. Sadly, I don't have any authority over him."

"So kaichou... Does that mean I get bullied?"

She nodded grimly. "The director authorizes this. I don't understand why but even Principal Shihouin and Assistant Principal Uruhara have consented to this privilege. We of the student council have no authority over this matter. We can assist you though." she replied.

Rukia felt her vision fade as she swallowed thickly.

"Ah, Kaichou! Is something the matter!" someone shouted.

Orihime's head turned at a girl wearing the same uniform. She had brown hair wrapped in a bun and she had a petite stature. She was followed by a boy slightly taller than her who had snow white spiky hair. He was also wearing the same uniform.

"Kaichou... Don't tell me it's another one." the boy inquired.

"Yes, it's another one." she replied.

"Oh dear... I'm guessing we have to put up the safety measures again huh? Where's Yachiru-chan when you need her. She has our logbook..." the girl sighed.

"Hinamori... Can you go get our secretary?" the boy asked.

She nodded as she ran off.

This is weird. There's this weird sticker thing in my locker, the student council are flooding my area and they look serious. All in all, I just feel awkward about the way this is going.

Orihime then gave Rukia such an airhead smile. "You don't mind coming with us for a while don't you Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia shook her head as Orihime grabbed her hand.

"Let's go Toshiro."

The boy got mad. "Call me Hitsugaya. If not that at least address me is kaikeikan..."

Orihime dragged Rukia back upstairs to the second floor and into a room with a fancy label. Once she opened the sliding door Rukia felt like she wasn't in school. The student council room had four mahogany tables as the workspace for it's members and they had a separate long table for official meetings with the class reps and the club presidents as well. There was even a couch and a coffee table. Actually, there was this huge division. Behind the division was place where the student council could chill. What a fancy school indeed. Though there were piles of paperwork on the tables.

"Please take a seat." Orihime smiled as she gestured to the comfy looking couch.

"I'll get some tea. Hey transferee, do you want chamomile, earl gray, jasmine, oolong or green tea?" the grumpy white haired boy asked.

Rukia gulped. "Chamomile is good thank you." she replied politely."

"Now listen. Seireitei Academy is different. Now the student body didn't vote us, we were selected randomly to head the school. We are the absolute authority here. The only thing that we don't have control over is six certain people, the director, principal and assistant principal. It's our job as the student council to protect students from the other authority. That is those six. Every year, there's always someone like them and every year, the student council has to deal with them."

"Why are they an authority?" Rukia asked as the white haired boy brought their tea.

"Thanks Hitsugaya-kun. Now then their parents influence gives them a special authority. It only applies to them. They can do whatever the heck they want."

The boy sat next to Orihime. "Those guys are the jokers and we are the aces. But among those jokers is king. They have the king, jack, spade, heart, diamond and clover. Shiba is the jack, Grimmjow is the heart, Ishida is the spade, Ulquiorra is the diamond and Abarai is the clover. This school is their playing field. It's never good to be friends with them no matter how nice they seem." the boy said angrily.

"Yes, that's basically it. The students know that too. Now every time there's a new target, we have been given the power to give them a position in the student council if the target fulfills the requirements. The Shinigami." Orihime said as she sipped her tea.

"Shinigami?"

"Uh huh... Pretty cool name don't you think? But that's besides the point. The jokers are our enemy now. It's a messed up system, I know however, it's been going on for ages. We don't know how it started but the jokers have been a lineage thing. The director used to be king."

"What makes them an enemy?"

"This school is heavily involved with politics and the like. We the student council tend to act as diplomatic envoys and the like... You get it right?"

Rukia sighed. "No I don't..."

"Okay... This'll be pretty stupid I guess..." Orihime laughed. "Hitsugaya-kun, will you explain it for me."

"Do you believe in the supernatural?"

"If you mean ghosts and yokai then I guess I do..." she replied.

"What will you do do if I told you this school was started by the royal family of the spirits?"

"Then I'd tell you that that is the worst joke I have ever heard."

The boy laughed. "I think you'll fit in just fine. Now then, we have evidence actually. We inherit powers, powers of the spirits. We'll show you later when all the students are gone. The opposition serves under this guy name Aizen Sosuke. The only thing normal in this school are the students actually. Though not all of them are normal."

Rukia laughed hard. "You seriously expect me to believe that? That's a good joke. Come on, don't tell me you slay evil monsters from the Aizen guy. Oh that's just stupid. This sounds like it came out of a video game you know?"

The two of them looked very serious.

The fukukaichou came busting in with an attractive pink haired teen. Seems like she's the secretary. The boy looked at the time.

"Just in time. We haven't properly introduced ourselves. I know you know our positions already so we'll just stick to names. I'm Hitsugaya Toshiro, that girl is Hinamori Momo and the pink haired one is Kusajishi Yachiru."

"The students are gone Toshi-kun!" Yachiru exclaimed.

He looked at Orihime. "So Kaichou, level 1 or level 2?" he asked.

She smiled. "Let's stick to level 1, if we get a big hollow alert I allow the use of level 2 release." she said.

"Kusajishi! Grab Kuchiki, the track and field area should be good right now. Hinamori, prepare some dummy hollows please." he said as he jumped out of the window.

"W-wait what!"

"Forgive us Kuchiki-san." Momo said apologetically.

—

Toshiro stood in the middle of the field. Rukia just stood where the others were watching. He looked at the group and slurped handsomely. "Pay close attention."

He took a stance.

"Hyourinmaru!" he yelled.

Rukia was about to laugh at his stupid power ranger attempt before she felt the entire field chill up suddenly. It was cold, it was like someone just poured ice all over the place. Rukia couldn't believe her eyes as she saw a dragon made of ice go to Toshiro. When he touched the dragon, the dragon changed it's shape and became his sword.

"Hinamori, did you get the dummy hollows?"

She nodded. "They should be appearing any minute by now."

Right on cue, the dummy hollows started appearing one by one. Rukia was very shocked beyond that, she was worried for Toshiro's safety. So many huge monster things for such a puny person. No offense though. Rukia was about to yell at him to duck when he suddenly disappeared from her line of sight. Soon, all the hollows were cut when Toshiro reappeared in the middle. They all sooner disappeared.

Rukia took one step forward. "H-how did you-"

"Hitsugaya-kun! Real hollows at nine o'clock!" Momo yelled as Toshiro quickly flipped around. He jumped towards and and disappeared before reappearing behind the monster. Then the monster split in half.

"That's it for them. Hey Hinamori, are there anymore?" Toshiro asked.

She shook her head. "That's it for now Shiro-chan." Momo said with a cheerful smile. Now Rukia understood why she was so popular and why the treasurer scared all the boys away.

"Don't call me that unless you want me to call you bedwetter Momo?" he replied annoyed as he rested the back of his katana over his shoulder.

"Hey! I don't wet my bed!" she retorted.

"Sure you do." he replied. He swung his sword to the side and it shattered into nothingness. Like ice. He walked towards Rukia with a serious look.

"Listen, we don't give the Shinigami position to just any student. You need to have the ability for it." he said.

Rukia focused her confused eyes towards him. "You mean that thing you did. Right?" she asked snappily.

"Yeah I guess. Now why does king choose a target. That's because he needs a queen. Though normally, those who get a mark get bullied by the student body who supports them which is quite a lot because that symbol marks you as their enemy. If they don't have our abilities. The king doesn't realize you have abilities and I'm betting he just wants to bully you but the chances of you becoming the queen is quite high."

Rukia sighed angrily. "Why does the king need a queen?"

"Kuchiki-san." Orihime interjected. "We told you that the jokers are a bloodline affair. Director Kurosaki Isshin was king. His wife and Kurosaki-kun's mother was queen. But she was a rare Shinigami. She didn't possess the powers to harm but rather, she was a powerhouse of energy so the Student Council allowed her to leave the position out of respect for her wishes."

Rukia frowned. "They're the enemy aren't they!"

Orihime gave a far off look. "As long as Aizen Sosuke exist they will always be an enemy."

"Who is this guy anyway?"

"He is the emperor's brother." she simply replied.

Rukia crossed her arms with disbelief. This was just stupid and crazy. "And who is this emperor?"

"He is the source of all our powers and the founder of this school. His brother however was an ambitious man. He wanted the throne for himself. But he was cunning and intelligent, he couldn't match the emperor the way he was so..."

"So what?"

"It was said that he stole six children from the emperor's bloodline and groomed them to be enemies of the emperor without the children's knowledge. This has been a secret passed down to us from the previous Student Council and from the previous one and so on and so forth. Only we four know this and since you are the fifth you are allowed this knowledge as well." Orihime replied.

Rukia took several steps back while putting her hands up in rejection. "Whoa whoa whoa! Wait up a sec! I just got here and you're telling me to join the student council and use these crazy ass powers? You've got to be joking. I transferred here! Why would I have powers to behind with? I mean, it's completely illogical! Seriously, you don't expect me to believe and do all this supernatural stuff!" she reasoned with them.

The pink haired on finally spoke to Rukia. "We don't expect you to believe us already. But, if you stay the way you are you're gonna be a sitting duck against these hollows and don't expect us to come to your rescue anytime 24/7." she said with grin before laughing. "Maybe you could just surrender yourself to Ichi, any girl would die to be in his arms ya know?"

"We'll teach you everything we know. We'll give you time to think but remember to weigh your options carefully. Join us? Join the jokers or perhaps not side with anyone at all and be captured or eaten. Your choice." Toshiro said as he walked towards the way out of the field, bag in hand.

"What the fuck is this sick joke..." Rukia cursed as she grasped her head.

Soon she was left all alone on the field.

* * *

><p>A black figure was jumping through the night. His silhouette was seen as he jumped past the moon. He had black spiky hair but it was long enough to reach his legs. His body was covered with bandages except for his left arm which had tattoo like patterns on it. The bandages covered his mouth while he wore a Hakama like thing for pants. In his hand was a katana which was black as night. His eyes were fixated on a weird power on the field of the school. He zoomed to the spot instantly and saw a girl there just sitting in the middle looking lost.<p>

His eyes squinted in recognition.

It's that girl. Why is she here? Are they interfering again?

He jumped to the ground a few feet away from her. "Are you the queen or are you the Shinigami?" the individual inquired.

She quickly stood up and looked at the odd individual. His upper body was wrapped in bandages, she could see the finely sculpted lines of his abdomen and it was making her blush. Still, she shouldn't be blushing for this guy... Who has a killer body... And long black spiky hair that makes him look exceedingly handsome. He still had bandages all over... That's not supposed to be attractive

He pointed the sword at her. "Tell me." he demanded.

She glared at him. "If I said Shinigami, what would you do?"

He looked at her seriously. She could tell his eyes were staring intently at her. They weren't black though but she couldn't tell what color they were. Not that she needed to know.

Suddenly, he thrusted the sword at her as if to hit her. He was too fast for her to dodge. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the strike which never came. She opened her amethyst eyes in shock and turned back to find him taking down a monster which had been preying on her with ease.

"Th-thank you..."

"Hmph..." was the only sound he made.

Looks like she'll be useless.

He prepared to jump away.

"Hey you! What's your name!"

He looked back at her. "K- Mugetsu." he replied as he suddenly disappeared.

She sighed. "I'm Kuchiki Rukia... You weirdo. Man, I shouldn't have transferred here." she said

She kicked the dust and closed her eyes.

"Mugetsu huh? Will I see you again If become the queen or the Shinigami?"

The queen or the Shinigami...

Which side to take?

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, I'm sorry if I stopped on the wrong part. Anyways, here's another story from yours truly AkaBaka-chan! If you're reading my chapter fic, forgive me for writing this instead of a new chapter. I just got this insane idea and I wanted to write it!<strong>

**But the plot is kinda insane! But that's what happens when you watch bleach, shugo chara, read heart no kuni no alice, and others one after another and you get this insane story. So I'm just posting this as an experiment. I was just writing this without the fantasy bleach-ish part when I decided to put the Student Council there already... It became like that... So forgive the odd transition.**

**If you tell me you like it, I'll make this a real story with chapters and all. If not enough people want this to be a chapter fic I'm deleting this along with my idea.**

**Then I go back to me Bleach Mecha idea where Rukia and Ichigo are from different places and that have to fight each other in robots. That sounds like a bad description.**

**Or the what I want to happen after five years of non Shinigami Ichigo.**

**Or my student teacher forbidden romance in college where Rukia is the prof.**

**Or my hospital idea...**

**Um so guys please Review. Or if you don't want to review to tell me you want it to be a chapter fic then you can PM me but the idea is kinda weird... So yes.**

**If this idea pushed through then I will do it after I finish Coffee With A Dash Of Showbiz. If you have never read my active fic then I urge you all to read it.**

**AkaBaka-chan signing off!**


	2. Shinigami or Queen?

Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I obviously do not own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>Kurosaki Ichigo sighed fitfully as he watched the red and brown leaves fall limply to the ground in slow motion. His realization took a while but he finally had realized it. He had been careless and so he had regretted his decision. His head felt heavier as he rested it in his propped up hand. Her natural scent of vanilla assaulted his senses hindering his thoughts. Was it her scent that had distracted him so?<p>

Reiatsu is the power that allows spiritual beings like us to be capable of using our powers.

How had not noticed that she had a spark of Reiatsu coursing throughout her body. He thought she was human which was why he had mindlessly given her his mark. His mark was his unique symbol and all of the Jokers' followers would take it as a symbol to bully her and the like. That was just a front. It was the King's obligation to find himself a Queen and the mark is a selection process. The bullying is the test.

No woman had ever survived his onslaught and so none became his queen because they were all ordinary humans incapable of even wielding a katana in the very least. He sighed once more as he regretted the act of stupidity he had mindlessly committed.

It's fine, he reassured himself in his panicked mind. As long as I don't accept her as my Queen, she will never be my Queen. I'll just reject her like the others, he thought.

I need to stay focused. Collecting Hollow Reiatsu is my main obligation, I need to eliminate them all for Aizen...

The bell rang thus ending today's math lesson. They bid Soi Fon-sensei farewell as they awaited the final period before lunch break. Still, what a predicament. The Student Council was scouting her for the Shinigami's seat... Just like his mother.

There was a reason why he loathed the Student Council. They didn't keep his mother safe. They promised they would and look where that promise had gone. There was one thing his prideful and arrogant self would absolutely not tolerate and that was breaking promises. Who cares if the current Student Council wasn't at fault, their ideals haven't changed.

He sat down again in an absentminded way. His mind was a mess. Approaching her would be unadvisable as of the moment. He sighed as a small minuscule migraine shot through his head. Day two of having the midget around and it was getting as horrible as horrible can get. In every sense of the word.

He was sulking at his table when Kaien approached him nonchalantly. "What happened to you?" he asked jokingly.

Ichigo groaned as he shot a glare in Kaien's direction. "Misery happened. Care to join me? Misery loves company after all." he replied sarcastically.

Kaien laughed making Ichigo feel even worse than before. "It's your fault for not noticing. Take full responsibility for it Ichigo because I'm not taking it for you." he replied.

"Please, the woman has a crush on you." he said angrily before massaging his temples furiously.

"How do you know that?" he asked. Was he really clueless?

"She was practically drooling all over you yesterday." Ichigo stated as though he was talking about the lovely weather.

Kaien laughed. "You're being ridiculous." he replied.

"Come on dude... Be a good best friend and lend me a hand." Ichigo said with a sloppy grin.

"Now way Ichigo, I don't want to clean up your messes again." he whined as he leaned on Ichigo's table.

Kaien's head shot to the door and he smirked. "Kuchiki-sensei's here. Good luck Ichigo." he said smugly as he returned to his seat. "You're ass is grass..." Kaien commented.

Ichigo shivered as he felt his temper running wild again. If it wasn't for the little infuriating midget, he wouldn't be so hated by Kuchiki-sensei. Stupid little sister complex...

They greeted him like they had always done so every morning. Kuchiki-sensei's cold gray eyes had lingered on Ichigo for a while before closing them and allowing them to sit down. He had begun to go on with their lesson. It didn't matter if he paid attention or not, he understood English just fine... Just not all the time.

He sighed as he banged his head on the table silently.

* * *

><p>Rukia walked out of her classroom briskly. She had wanted to return to the vending machines after finding that their coffee was actually great. Her school shoes clicked against the floor as she walked in her unique air of refinement. She rounded the corner and found the vending machines all alone in the corner. She happily approached it with her purse in hand.<p>

As soon as she crouched down, a sudden gush of ice cold water fell on her soaking her rather thoroughly. Her hair was dripping wet and the sudden contact with cold water left her shivering. She shook her head to shake off the water and squeezed her clothes to rid it of the water. Now she really needed that can of coffee.

Her bullying had begun this morning. When she opened her locker, her shoes had been filled with centipedes. Rukia just sighed as she grabbed her shoes and threw the centipedes out the door. In the restroom, she found insults written on the mirror by red lipstick. She found it petty and annoying rather than frightening. This was the third attempt. She finally got her coffee and clung onto it as if it were her life line. As soon as she turned around, she bumped into the person she had wanted to see the least.

"Woah, you're wet." he commented looking genuinely surprised.

"You're the reason aren't you? Why so surprised." she replied sarcastically as she shoved him via shoulder and stomped off.

Ichigo turned around to look at her. He clenched his fist. "I didn't ask for this. I didn't tell them to soak you." he mumbled. He massaged his temples even further. Damn idiot... Stop being so stupid today Ichigo...

Rukia just kept stomping off. She was soaking wet and pissed, how could she not stomp? She opened her can of coffee in hopes of warming herself. It was slightly effective but it was as good as any right now.

Her mind was a cluster of something. It was just sorta messed up. Sure, she loved the cold but not like this. Damn nutcase with tangerine fruity hair. If this was his sick idea of saving face then he's wrong. Yes, she felt it actually. She felt his frustration for reasons unknown. All that was left was to connect the dots.

She had easily figured out that he regretted it. Serves the bastard right.

She shivered as she clutched herself, clinging onto the remnants of her remaining body warm. Rukia let out a sneeze as she bumped into something warm. She looked up slowly and blushed in embarrassment. Oh shit...

"R-Rukia... You're wet." he said astonished. His aqua blue eyes stayed steady on her wet form.

She averted her eyes. "Shiba-san... This is nothing. Pay no mind to me." she said in a strangled way.

He grabbed her arm. "This isn't simple. And I told you to call me Kaien." he said seriously. He mumbled something angrily before taking of his blazer ad offering it to Rukia. "Take it, I'll put in a good word with Ichigo." he said.

Rukia refused profusely, trying Kaien's patience. "You are soaking wet Rukia. Just take my blazer, I have tons more of it in my locker and at home."

She nodded obediently as she grabbed his blazer and draped it over her shivering form. It was only pure luck that he was completely blind to her blushing. She stormed off to find the Student Council President. If her memory was still as good as ever, she saw extra uniforms hanging in the Student Council room. Kaien watched her walk with his blazer and scowled heavily. He turned the other way to find Ichigo.

Rukia glanced behind her to find Kaien's back. She sighed as she clutched onto his blazer. An evident blush stained her cheeks as she walked to classroom B. She arrived there quickly enough and knocked on the door. She quickly found Orihime and called her. Orihime sure looked worried. Tremendously.

"Kuchiki-san! What happened? Did Kurosaki-kun-"

She nodded. "No time to explain. Can I borrow a spare uniform?" she asked politely.

Orihime nodded as she grabbe Rukia's frosty hand and dragged her to the room. "It's a white uniform. You okay with that?" she asked Rukia. How considerate of her.

"I can't complain right now Kaichou." Rukia replied.

Orihime brought her back to the excessively large Student Council room. Orihime shoved her hand in her pocket in order to get the keys. She fumbled over them for precisely a second before managing to open the door. She walked in briskly and instructed Rukia to sit down and wait despite the risk of the couch getting wet. Orihime came back with a spare uniform.

"This is Hinamori-san's size. It should fit you just fine." she said with a smile.

Rukia took it and looked around for a changing room. Orihime cocked her head to the side and smiled. "You can change over there, here's a towel as well." she offered. Something Rukia accepted gratefully. "Thanks Kaichou..."

She shook her head. "I'll settle this problem down quickly. And that's what the Student Council does anyway. Helping students in need."

Rukia walker towards the room Orihime had gestured to earlier. "Have you reconsidered being the Shinigami?" she asked.

Rukia stopped before entering. "It would be a lie to say it hasn't been bothering me." she simply replied.

"I felt that you were attacked yesterday. It's happening sooner than we anticipated, how did you manage?" Orihime asked.

"Some guy rescued me. I didn't see his face very well and he had long spiky black hair. You didn't feel him? He felt rather overwhelming." Rukia replied and was astonished with how fast she was able to adapt to the supernatural so easily.

And with that, she went behind the changing curtain.

Orihime had wondered who it was.

"Please choose quickly Kuchiki-san... We can protect you but there will be a time where we won't be able to reach you fast enough. We won't hold it against you if you join the Jokers however, that will Aizen Sosuke at a big advantage." Orihime said as she waited for Rukia. She looked out the window to find the start of rain.

"Why is the Queen so important Kaichou?" Rukia asked. The rustling of clothes can be heard from behind the curtain.

Orihime stopped to ponder about whether she should be telling Rukia all of this information. "One of the daughters of the first generation Jokers... She saw the truth about Aizen and stole the Hogyoku before his schemes could be realized. Aizen caught her but she bonded it with her soul. Ever since then, her soul would be reincarnated again and again through the years. This school is very old you know. The other siblings of the Jokers, started this in hopes of bringing all the important pieces back together."

"The Queen is normally someone with the Daughter's soul. That's what Aizen wants... However, the Jokers aren't powerless against Aizen. They're just blinded... The Queen is there to be the companion to the King. Think of it as something deeper than the typical boyfriend-girlfriend relationship."

"Everytime a true Queen is found, a part of her soul is taken. Aizen needs to collect the whole thing to find the Hogyoku."

"Why can't he take it whole?" Rukia asked.

"Because the Daughter's soul will elude him. It escapes whenever he comes into contact with it. All he can get is a piece..."

"And what does the Hogyoku do anyway?"

"Think of it as a sign of Royalty. He who possesses it along with the King's Key may rule over Soul Society. Soul Society is where all would go when they die. We need to keep the balance of things but Aizen disrupted it."

"People die and go to Soul Society. They die there after living the life they want and they get reincarnated with no recollection of their previous life. The cycle goes on and on. Hollows come from the souls who reside in Hell. They get reincarnated as monsters. We don't know how but that's how it is. That's why this school is here. It's to find those with power and to train them to fight hollows to keep the balance running."

"It sounds complicated." Rukia commented.

"It is. That's why we're the only school to only have essays in the entrance exam. It's a test for people to see if they have the potential." Orihime ended. "Our history is long and I'd be sure to tell you everything if you ever intend to join us. If you join them, they'll tell you their side of the story. They tell how our way of things was stopping a good cause. They truly believe in a place where there is no Emperor and where there's peace and equality. But it's just a ruse. Aizen will dispose all of the Jokers when the time comes."

Rukia stepped out wearing a white uniform. It's colors were the exact opposite of the standard uniform of the students. She looked great in the standard black but white suited her best. Just like the snow. "It's not weird on me right?" she asked as she fixed the necktie in place.

Orihime smiled as she shook her head. "It looks lovely on you Kuchiki-san." Orihime replied.

"The Jokers seem rather sad." Rukia commented.

"How so?"

"They've been brainwashed for generations. Serving an evil purpose and all... The six of them are people too. Great people, excluding the King. I mean Kaien-san is really nice to me and even if he's stuck up, Kurosaki-san has feelings too. Grimmjow-san is rather charming despite his futile advances and Renji is like a really good friend. Ishida-san my not be much but S class doesn't seem right without him while Ulquiorra-san is like the class public art because he's like a statue." Rukia said as she too looked out the window to find it pouring outside.

"Indeed you are correct. That what makes being in the Student Council even more difficult. They're the same as us. They have emotions like us. Same likes, same teenage stuff. We can't bear to be against them because they're exactly like us, the only difference is that they're on the wrong side and they don't know that. In their point of view, we're wrong." Orihime said as she had this far off look. It was like she was recalling a memory which was painful to recall. Did she have something personal regarding this whole dispute?

Orihime nearly jumped in surprise before apologizing. "Oh! I'm sorry, I'm rambling. I must be boring you Kuchiki-san." she apologized.

Rukia shook her head. "Not at all, I found it quite interesting myself."

Rukia said as she grabbed the black and somewhat soaked blazer. "Is there someplace where I can have this dried?" Rukia asked.

Orihime took the blazer. "I can do that for you. Just stop by later." Orihime smiled. "You can go now, there should be some time left for lunch." she said.

Rukia nodded. She thanked Orihime once more before sliding the door open and running off.

Orihime's smile faded away as she walked up to the window. She looked at the rain with much melancholy.

"Ichi-kun... If only I knew back then..."

* * *

><p>Rukia ran through the hallway and appeared to be nothing but a white blur. Her nee-san worked hard on that lunch and she needed to finish it all or she would start sulking again leading to her being scolded by her brother. More of brother-in-law actually.<p>

She entered her classroom and slightly surprised her classmates by appearing in a Student Council uniform. The Jokers were somewhat alerted but before they could all assess her as a threat, they needed to verify her reasons. She approached Tatsuki's table where she placed her lunch on earlier. A small blush of embarrassment stained her cheeks.

"Kuchiki-san... You're wearing the Student Council uniform..." Tatsuki stated bluntly.

Rukia opened her bento. "I borrowed it. Through complicated circumstances, I managed to get soaking wet. Luckily enough, Kaichou was kind enough to lend me a spare." Rukia replied as she found her chopsticks.

"Oh... So you've met our Kaichou?" Tatsuki asked.

Rukia nodded calmly as she bit her tamagoyaki. "Yes, she's a lovely person actually." Rukia replied.

The Jokers let out a sigh of relief. They didn't want their jobs to be harder. Most of them had grown to like Rukia as a friend and they didn't want to fight her at all. They had to admit that the uniform suited her best as though it was a premonition of her joining the enemy. Kaien approached Ichigo. "Hey King, looks like they've made their move what should we do?" Kaien asked.

"We'll wait." Ichigo replied.

"I just want to remind you not to soak Rukia again. I think it's too mean even for you." Kaien warned as his expression mimicked Ichigo's.

"I didn't order that. They did that on their own accord. I already asked them to stop because it was most likely that the Student Council will take custody of her." Ichigo replied.

"No wonder why it was weird. You should control your temper more Ichigo." Kaien chided.

Ichigo sighed. "I can't help it." he simply replied.

"True... Aizen will want this resolved immediately. If she even has an ounce of power, she'll be needed." Kaien said.

"What do we propose we do. We can't stall him forever, He'll find Kuchiki eventually." Ichigo replied.

"We'll just wing it. Jokers style." Kaien replied smugly as she patted Ichigo's shoulder. He walked back to his desk while Ichigo stared at the girl in question. Why did she transfer here when her brother's Kuchiki Byakuya?

He should know better.

Unless...

No, it seems way too convenient and a man like him wouldn't risk it would he?

Ichigo ruffled his tangerine hair along with a roar of frustration. Because of this woman, they had more trouble than ever. She was like a magnet for trouble.

This woman...

I hate her, Kaien seems to be okay with her, Renji has a crush on her, Grimmjow is intrigued by her, Uryu thinks she's a nice polite girl while Ulquiorra has no say in the matter. Just who the hell is she to be able to wrap the Jokers around her finger so easily. How can such a person exist?

* * *

><p>"So that's what we studied so far, it's rather simple and if you passed for S class, the quarterly exam will be a breeze for you Kuchiki-san." Tatsuki said as she stretched her hands upwards.<p>

They had finally announced the official date for the exam and Rukia knew next to nothing. Tatsuki had generously volunteered herself to teach Rukia everything they had learned before she transferred in. After classes ended, the duo went straight for the library. And due to popular demand, Kurosaki Ichigo was forced to go on recon duty. He had to keep an eye on her for the remainder of the day to see where her allegiances lie.

"Just call me Rukia, Kuchiki is a mouthful." Rukia said as she closed her book.

"Then do the same for me." Tatsuki replied as she looked at her watch. "Oh crap! I have Karate practice." she yelled as she grabbed her belongings in mach speed. She said her goodbyes to Rukia before leaving.

Rukia stretched her arms as well and started to shake all the kinks and sores from her had from the excessive writing. She told herself to finish the book Tatsuki had generously provided her with despite the length and the forign language which was luckily English. It would be rude to not use her notes when Rukia was the one who asked for it.

The book was rather ancient. It had already been there since time immemorial, probably. That would be an exaggeration but an accurate exaggeration it was. The more Rukia read, the more she was lulled to sleep. Finally, she fell asleep on the book when all the students had gone home.

Ichigo sighed as he took of his blazer and draped it over her like a blanket. It wasn't technically his, he borrowed it from a certain friend who happened to have an abundance of blazers in his locker because he wore the wrong uniform today.

He watched her sleep and rubbed his temples furiously. "Making me do weird things... Who the hell do you think you are?" he mumbled furiously.

Still, when she's asleep like that, she looks nothing like her usual stubborn and annoying self...

And for the first time, Ichigo noticed the small things he had failed to see when he had first met her.

Firstly, she had really nice skin. Not all women could have her pale milky white complexion and get away with it without looking like Sadako or The Grudge. It was flawless as well, it looked soft and touchable actually. Her nose was small and rather cute and she had rather long eyelashes. Her lips were another matter. Was it possible for anybody to look tremendously kissable in any given hour, minute and second of the day?

That has definitely got to be illegal. And her hair... She smelled ridiculously great. Her hair was as black as ebony and it would sashay perfectly whenever she walked. He did notice that whenever she walked, she had nice long and slim legs. At least all of that made up for the pitiful chest of hers which seemed nearly nonexistent.

Ichigo shook his head hard. What am I thinking? She's more or less going to side with the enemy, he scolded himself.

"I'll just have to wait for you to wake up then... Damn midget..." he muttered angrily.

* * *

><p>Rukia opened her heavy eyelids slowly. She took a short moment to asses her current situation. From the looks of it, she had fallen asleep. After a few moment in wallowing in sleepiness, she sat up and looked around. The moon peered through the library's splendid stained glass window giving the place a classy regal look. No one was around anymore and she was the only one there.<p>

Rukia moved only to find a familiar fabric fall of her shoulders. She took the blazer and checked for the name of the owner which was sown somewhere in the inside. It read Shiba Kaien.

The blood rushed to Rukia's face and she was completely and utterly flushed. Kaien must've stopped by to drape it over her. Why couldn't that orange headed eyesore be just as gentlemanly as him? It was official, she liked Kaien.

Though it would be selfish to join the Jokers just for him.

Rukia sighed as she grabbed her belongings. She didn't forget to fold the blazer neatly before stuffing it in her bag as well. She found the library keys and locked it up before returning the keys to the nearby utility room. Rukia walked briskly out of school. The gate was probably closed so she would have to jump over the gate herself.

She finally made her way to the ground floor and found her locker. She switched her shoes and walked out to luckily find the gate open. As soon as she walked out, she felt a sudden surge of something. She didn't know what but she could feel it. Killing intent.

She turned around to find another monster from yesterday except bigger, badder and stronger. Following her instincts, she made a beeline forty gate only to be stopped by an invisible barrier. She touched it and tried to beat her way out of the barrier but she couldn't. The Hollow attacked her and she dodged and rolled out of the way. How long she could keep doing this was uncertain and most likely short.

Rukia kept running around like a prey running for it's life which was exactly what she was doing as well. Finally her time was up and she was unable to block the incoming blow. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the blow that would never come.

When she opened her eyes, she saw orange hair and a big ass sword in front of her eyes. He had been wearing black, like those funeral garbs they wore minus the black haori. He had this red rosary like thing strung around his body and he had been wearing traditional waraji along with his hakama.

"Damn, why the hell do I have to use level 2 release for you!" he yelled at her as she tried to slash thing away. The creature dodged it and jumped back several notches.

Ichigo turned around with his serious amber eyes. "If you were smart Kuchiki, you'd stay put and stay out of my way." he said angrily as he disappeared from sight and began his attack on the monster.

Rukia sat there awestruck. Was Kurosaki Ichigo helping her? It was unfathomable, incomprehensible even. He had no reason to help her so why?

Rukia stood up and yelled at him angrily. "Stop acting so cool Kurosaki and tell me why you're helping me!" she yelled at him.

Ichigo slashed at him before sending the thing flying towards the barrier, he glared at her. "I'm kinda busy right now midget! And besides! I can't possible leave you alone to die! Do you think I'm some kind off heartless bastard!" he yelled back at her as the Hollow recovered. He blocked the attack and resumed his assault on the Hollow.

Rukia just watched as he attacked the thing. That was a reasonable answer perhaps. Ichigo was slashing against the hollow quickly before stepping back and raising his weapon. A blue aura enveloped him. Before he could deliver his attack, the Hollow threw him to the side. He had luckily blocked the attack but was stunned momentarily. The Hollow began to run after Rukia.

Rukia was running yes, but she was nowhere near fast enough to escape the Hollow. This was really bad, she thought.

He's on the ground and I'm running from the monster... I really am gonna die...

"Oh no you don't!" Ichigo yelled as he suddenly reappeared in front of her. The Hollow had given Ichigo a deep wound on the shoulder. Blood splattered as the Hollow redrew his hand. Ichigo let out a share cry of pain as he hit the floor. His weapon wa the only think keeping him up.

Ichigo looked at the hollow with murderous eyes and had managed to cut off it's arm in a last ditch attempt. The Hollow had retreated momentarily. Ichigo finally collapsed to the floor, coughing out blood.

"Hey... Kurosaki?" Rukia asked. Her voice sounded terrified as she crouched down.

Ichigo squinted his eyes and sighed. "This is all your fault you stupid woman... How are you going to make it up to me?" he replied arrogantly despite his current situation.

Rukia was just simply awestruck. He had the nerve to talk like that when he's bleeding so much. This guy is either amazing or simply idiotic. Rukia furrowed her eyebrows. "Idiot! Stop talking already! I know it my fault so shut up and let me help you! I can't stand knowing you would die because of me! I'd be embarrassed my whole life you goddamn idiot!

"You're the idiot. Just shut up and run already while the barrier's down." he said. He reached from inside his robes and got his cellphone and gave it to her. "If you want to help, call Kaichou... She specializes in healing..." he said as he coughed out blood.

Rukia nodded as she grabbed it and called Orihime. The ringing tone did nothing to calm her down but at least it was ringing. The person finally picked up. "Kaichou!"

"Kuchiki-san? How did you get my number?" she asked.

"I have no time to explain so I'll cut it short. Kurosaki Ichigo is bleeding to death!" she yelled.

Orihime was silent. "Ichigo?..."

Rukia had to ponder as to why she called him by his first name. "Yes, we're at school. Please come quickly." and with that, Rukia ended the call. She returned the phone to Ichigo.

"You can leave now. You'll live longer in the very least." Ichigo said as he stared at the moon.

Rukia nodded as much as it pained her to leave someone in that state. He was right, staying there would do her no good. Rukia forced her legs to move. "Can't I move you outside the barrier?"

"I'm too heavy for your minuscule body." he said.

"Everything inside a barrier can't get out but everything outside can get in. Leave this to Kaichou and go home... Also, I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess." he apologized as as he rested his eyes. "Nice to meet you Kuchiki-san... I'm Kurosaki Ichigo."

Rukia's expression stayed the same. "Nice meeting you too Kurosaki-san." she replied as she went throughout the gate. As soon as she got through gate, she felt the barrier go back up and moments later, the Hollow returned.

Rukia saw Orihime in the distance. Orihme ran towards Rukia and she nodded at her indicting that she should leave. Rukia watched Orihime go through the barrier. She watched her do something with the strange clips on her collar and she made an orange shield to protect them. Orihime maintained an air of professionalism as she healed Ichigo with her very same power.

Rukia was about to walk away when she noticed the crack in Orihime's barrier. Without a second thought, she ran through the barrier and and pushed them out of the way. Orihime was screaming at Rukia to back down just as Rukia barely dodged one attack.

"Strength... If this is all I can do then I must be pretty pathetic. I want to protect people too!" Rukia yelled. Her eyes showed resolution.

The hollow struck at Rukia once more and before the attack could connect, a blinding white light came from Rukia along with an overwhelming surge if Reiatsu. When the light was gone, Kuchiki Rukia was wearing the exact same thing Ichigo wore. She had a white scabbard and the sword in her hand was pure white. From the handle all the way to the tip and the ribbon as well. It was pure white.

"Don't think you can get away with hurting people right in front of me." she threatened the Hollow as she tapped the ground several times. White ice sprouted from where she touched.

"Mai, Sode no Shirayuki..."

Rukia lifted her sword. "Tsugi no Mai! Hakuren!" she yelled as a surge of pure white ice shot at the Hollow.

The Hollow was encased with pure ice before shattering into oblivion. The barrier went down as Rukia stood there. The ribbon swayed with the wind.

She directed her amethyst eyes towards the both of them. "Kaichou..."

"Yes?" Orihime replied.

"Taking what you said into account." she said as she walked towards the both of them.

"I choose Shinigami."

"Being powerless isn't my thing. I think I can help more if I'm the Shinigami." she added before looking at Ichigo straight in the eye.

"I was wrong to even think of joining you for a moment." she said.

He smirked as she looked at her. "Please, don't flatter yourself. What makes you think I wanted you to join me. You're just there for Kaien." he retorted.

She smirked back. "True... Just saying." she replied smugly.

Orihime smiled as she purposely moved so that Ichigo's head which had been residing on her lap would fall painfully onto the ground. Ichigo yelled in pain as Orihime joined Rukia. "This means a lot to the Student Council. And Kurosaki-kun... Please don't call me if it's not urgent. We're enemies after all. I believe Ishida-san could've helped you."

"It was an emergency. But that means a lot coming from you Kaichou." he replied.

"I need to be responsible for the later generations. My personal feeling cannot be the judge of me." Orihime replied.

"You've changed." he sighed as he closed his eyes.

Orihime stayed silent as she grabbed Rukia. "We can leave him there. They'll find him eventually, you need to get home. And feel free to keep the uniform. It's yours from now on. You have training with Hitsugaya-kun after school everyday." Orihime instructed as she dragged Rukia out of campus.

* * *

><p>The following morning, things would never be the same. Ever...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tadah! Chapter 2. I would just like to say that the update rate of this particular fic is irregular because I don't know how to handle two fics at the same time.<strong>

**So please give me your insights and if there any grammatical errors, do tell me so can fix this.**

**In other words: Please Review!**

**Man, thanks for the reviews for chapter 1. I was overwhelmed and happy, you people are amazing.**

**If you have any questions about how certain things work like their powers or the Jokers or the like, feel free to PM me. We might become friends~ oh joy, having fanfiction friends are fun because my IRL friends (except two) don't know the joys of writing fanfiction. I actually have three pages worth of notes just to connect the dots for this absurd fic of mine. Nonetheless, I hope it turns out well.**

**So yes!**

**AkaBaka-chan signing off!**


	3. Meet The Shinigami

**Chapter 3: Meet the Shinigami**

**DISCLAIMER: OH DEAR, IF I COULD MAKE MYSELF JUMP AT THE SIGHT OF THE LATEST CHAPTER THEN I MUST BE TITE KUBO...**

* * *

><p>Whispers shot through the hallway as only one set of footsteps resounded. Are they idiots? Do they honestly think she couldn't hear a thing they're saying? She retained her air of refinement as she walked. Rukia wanted to scream at them to shut the hell up but then there goes her good reputation. Day three, so far so good.<p>

Yes, Kuchiki Rukia was officially wearing the uniform. It was the white blazer with a line of black at the edge of the lapels. Instead of white, her buttons were black and so was her shirt. Instead of her red checkered tie, it was blue and instead or the white skirt with a line of black, it was a pure black skirt with a horizontal line of white near the bottom.

Rukia breathed in deep and breathed out the same way to calm herself down. She didn't care about what exactly it was they were saying. She only cared about their annoying obvious public indescretion and how they won't simply shut up. No, she did not suck up to authority. Byakuya didn't even have to pull off any strings. She didn't bribe the sweet and innocent Kaichou and she most certainly did not seduce their beloved treasurer.

All she did was get mixed up with a shitload of supernatural crap to get this uniform.

She knew the student council was just as prestigious as being a Joker. She didn't know just how prestigious the position was. She received multiple glares from the Hitsugaya fans and and even more death threat glares from the Inoue, Hinamori, Kusajishi, Nel and Matsumoto fans. She was yet to be acquainted with the assistant treasurer and the assistant secretary but she knew their names in the very least.

And the moment she saw his ridiculous hair on the way to their classroom, she scowled heavily. She hated yesterday, she loathed yesterday so much she was ready to jump of the empire state building in new york to escape the ever loving embarrassment which had nestled nicely in her chest.

She let out a fitful sigh as she slid the classroom door open. She heard the noise before the door and so she had to sigh as she heard the silence upon opening the door. Without minding anyone she sat down.

The noise was searing her ears. Only one fourth of the class and that was Jokers included were the only ones who were potential friends material. The three fourths of the S class didn't like her very well by the start of day two. And the next thing that happened completely surprised Rukia and had her completely and utterly dumbfounded.

Kurosaki Ichigo stood up in a large thud. "What are you guys? A zoo? Shut the hell up!" he yelled intimidatingly and they were silent. His eyes met hers and he quickly blinked away before adding a few more things. "I can't believe you guys honestly think Inoue Orihime is willing to take a bribe. Don't you think our Kaichou has more class than that?" he asked before silence prevailed and he sat down in an orderly fashion.

Rukia had to blink once or twice to believe what she saw let alone hear. Was Kurosaki Ichigo seriously defending her? No wait, it's more of he was protecting Kaichou's good name. Why did she even hope he did it for her for even a second. She hated it. She hated it all. How did she get her crazy ass powers because of this guy? It was unfathomable and it left a really bad taste in her mouth.

"This makes us even..." he said in a way that his voice would reach her and her only.

And she was shocked again.

He really did do this for her under the pretense that he was protecting the enemy's good name. That didn't sit too well with everybody but it was far more better than directly saying he did it for her. That would be so shameful she would dive to the deepest crevices of the Mariana's Trench and burn underwater with the searing lava. Ah, the fucking shame.

And so class began in silence and by some diluted miracle, Ukitake-sensei didn't notice the awkward silence. Perhaps he was choosing to ignore it, not that she cared. Ukitake found the need to shove the unwanted test down his students throats apparently. She just wanted homeroom to end and quickly go to math. Math was the only subject she was never bothered by anyone in and she appreciated that much from Soi Fon-sensei. But Rukia could do without the swearing, sensei should really stop getting pissed over Zaraki-sensei. It was futile since Zaraki-sensei didn't give a shit about what she said about or directly to him.

After the casual greeting, Soi Fon-sensei came in with her usual totalitarian vibe that scared the shit out of everybody except Rukia and Ichigo.

Math class happened the way Rukia had wanted it to happen if you exclude the piercing glares from her fellow classmates. It was annoying but tolerable in the very least. She wondered how she would last the day when everybody loathed her so. To whichever god had decided to cast such a heavy burden on her shoulders deserved to have his own religion stripped away from him. She didn't ask for this, she didn't want this thing called a Zanpakuto not did she want an ounce of Reiatsu.

They say Reiatsu is a bloodline thing... Then Hisana... Why didn't she tell me anything... And Byakuya, my brother-in-law should know very well know all about the supernatural shit going on... Damn it...

What I did was a spur of the moment thing. I hate watching people get hurt. I loathe watching people get hurt for my insignificant sake. It slipped out, the deepest desire of my heart. I want to protect.. And she answered... Sode no Shirayuki answered my plea. Now here I am, in a state of extreme regret.

She cursed to herself silently as she watched a rain off brown and red leaves falling limply to the ground. Then she noticed that she wasn't the only one admiring the leaves. The orange headed boy in front of her admired them with her. She felt something weird at the thought of actually sharing something with the insufferable bastard. It didn't feel bad.

It felt like a good thing.

* * *

><p>Finally, lunch was her only release as of the moment. Tatsuki still stood by her but it was getting a tad bit awkward. Meanwhile, the Jokers had exhibited no signs of change. Ishida still talked to like usual, Renji still talked to her like a friend, Grimmjow kept flirting with her, Ulquiorra would still give her the occasional acknowledging bow and Kaien would still come to brighten her day. She and Ichigo were as 'civil' as always.<p>

That sight was obviously contradictory.

The student council and the Jokers were always constantly against each other. When the council said that all students must strictly follow the dress code, the Jokers would wear it in the worse way possible and get away with it and those followers under their protection did the same which is one of the reasons why people follow them. For freedom they say. Though of course, the students who followed the student council were the righteous and not so barbaric ones.

Rukia walked to the vending machine again and took a 100 yen coin out of her purse, kinda too much for canned coffee but the coffee was strangely good. As soon as she arrived, she saw the very face she had been swooning over since day one. He saw her and gave her a charming smile that melted her insides.

"Yo, here to get coffee too?" he asked in a laid-back manner.

Rukia nodded as she popped her coin in the machine and clicked the button for her coffee. "The coffee here's good, I enjoy drinking it in autumn and in winter." Rukia replied. She heard the can drop and she leaned down to get her warm drink.

"Shinigami huh? You sure about all of this?" Kaien asked as he opened his can of coffee.

"Why should I be unsure?" Rukia replied.

He laughed at her before ruffling her hair and patting her head. He grinned at her. "True, you have no reason to be unsure. Hang in there okay Rukia?"

She blushed as she nodded. "Did you get your blazers back?" she asked because she knew that Kaichou sent them to him for her.

"Yeah, I did. Got em back from Ichigo actually." Kaien replied as he drank his coffee.

"Th-thanks for letting me borrow." Rukia said with a smile.

"No problem." he said before leaning down to look at her face. That shocked her to a multitude of degrees and it made her flush red. "Smile more, you're cuter that way. After all, we've got enough stone cold Kuchikis in this school already. One is enough, don't make it two."

She nodded like a little child as his hand left her head and left in a cool swift way. Rukia sighed as she placed her hand on where he last put his hand. Rukia yelped as she heard an unexpected 'boo'. Rukia quickly turned around.

"Oh, what do we have here... Is our cute little Shinigami in love?" the fukukaichou grinned deviously.

"F-fukukaichou! Please don't scare me like that!" Rukia yelled as she quickly redrew her hand from her head and opened her can of coffee.

Momo giggled as she produced a coin from her purse and popped it in the thin slot for some hot milk tea. He can fell down moments later. "Don't be ashamed. We can't help who we fall in love with Rukia-chan. And you're a member now so just call me Momo. Even Hinamori would suffice." Momo smiled warmly as she opened her can and drank her tea enthusiastically.

"B-but, Kaien-san's a Joker, the jack position to be precise." Rukia stuttered, her face was as red as a tomato.

"So long as you don't end up falling for the King himself, it's all good. Don't worry, we're gonna join you in S class pretty soon." Momo smiled.

Rukia finished sipping her coffee before she spoke to Momo. "What do you mean by that?"

Momo shrugged. "Our senpais told us to stay close to each other so when our Orihime-chan failed the entrance test because she was sick, we lowered our standards to stay in B class with her. Nel-chan kinda got the news late and ended up in A class, it was too late to change her answers so she skipped one fourth of the test and didn't answer them. Rangiku-san's a senpai, second year."

"And since our cute adorable Shinigami's in S class, we're going to ace the test to stay in your class. It also makes monitoring the Jokers easier on our part." Momo added though she spoke of Rukia like a puppy.

Rukia blushed. "Hinamori-san... referring to me as cute and adorable is too much."

"We've always wanted a Shinigami ever since elementary so you're basically our new pet technically speaking." Momo replied before casually looking at her watch. "Come on, lunch is almost over." she said as she hooked her arm around Rukia's arm and dragged her to the S classroom.

People talked again but seeing their beloved Fukukaichou with the new member of student council in a friendly way kinda pissed them off. To those who had no proof that Kuchiki Rukia was actually an honest to goodness average person, they rejoiced at the sight. Momo slid the door open herself saying that if Rukia had any problems, she should feel free to consult any member of the student council. Rukia bid Momo farewell as she walked back to her seat with a sigh. She could feel stabbing glares from the three fourths that didn't like her now. Piercing was fine, stabbing was even better.

Rukia rested her head on her propped up palm and watched leaves fall like rain like she had done so earlier. Tatsuki approached Rukia and spoke. "Kuchiki-san... I've been hearing things and it's not pleasant... What going on?" Tatsuki asked, concerned.

Rukia gave her an apologetic smile. "I can't tell you... I'm sorry..."

"So, are they true?"

"Of course not... Kaichou is too great of a person to accept a bribe. Byakuya is too righteous to be pulling strings for something as big as the student council. Hitsugaya-san isn't the type to fall for seduction and he only has eyes for Hinamori-san don't you think?" Rukia replied as though she was tired.

Tatsuki fell silent. "Okay... So long as they aren't true, I don't need to hear you real reasons for joining."

"There's one thing I want to get straight. I didn't ask for this, I have never wanted this and I can't leave this." Rukia said with truthful eyes as she rested her head against table itself and continued to admire the falling leaves of red and brown.

She only chose this because it had been more practical than leaving herself unprotected. She didn't want to die so early. She wanted to graduate with top honors, find a boyfriend, have get first kiss and lose her... ahem before she died. Oh, and marriage, she needed to get married before she died.

Tatsuki sighed in relief as she went back to her seat and when people would ask about their conversation, Tatsuki didn't say much about the matter thankfully enough. She didn't need people to pity and help her. She  
>could do it herself. Then Rukia heard the most unexpected voice ever. It made her look.<p>

"Lying to yourself is a bad habit Kuchiki-san." said Ulquiorra Schiffer on his way back to his seat. After that single line, he resumed to being the public art of the class by being a statue.

Rukia rubbed her temples furiously. Today was bizarre... No screw bizarre, today was fucked up.

* * *

><p>Hinamori Momo suddenly appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the sports field. She gave Hitsugaya Toshiro gave the thumbs up and Toshiro nodded in acknowledgement. Then a few seconds later, Orihime along with the entire student council came. Two of them had extremely large assets. The one with green hair lunged at Rukia and hugged her like a pet. "You must be this Kuchiki-san, I've been hearing about. Neliel Tu Odelschvank at your service, I'm half German ja?"<p>

Then the other busty one walked to Rukia. She winked at Rukia and saluted at her. "Matsumoto Rangiku, just call me Rangiku."

The treasurer another. "What's with the sudden personality change Matsumoto?" Toshiro scoffed as he slung his Zanpakuto over his shoulder.

"Sh-shut up Taicho! I'm a senpai so I need to live up to my reputation!"

"Taicho?" Rukia asked.

Momo placed a hand on Rukia's shoulder. "You see Rukia-chan. Rangiku-san was such a failure at using Reiatsu when she was a freshman so our Senpais called our genius middle schooler Shiro-chan. He was so strict with Rangiku-san, he resembled some old Japanese war general so from then on, his nickname was Taicho."

"I see..." Rukia replied.

"Oh dear, there goes my reputation..." Rangiku sighed as her breasts bounced with her motion. She walked as if she was drunk but she couldn't be drunk because she was technically still a minor. Her tie was incredibly loose so that her shirt could afford to have three or four buttons off and since the blazer was rather low to begin with, her cleavage showed.

"Hitsugaya-kun, let's begin." Orihime said with great authority. Perhaps it was because of her hair and how it was always tied up with a clasp that made her look like she was full of professionalism.

Toshiro nodded as he stuck his weapon to the ground.

"Okay, Momo's just placed a barrier using Kido so there won't be any passersby." Toshiro informed to start of the session.

"What's Kido?" Rukia asked as a sudden breeze assaulted them all.

"I'm not the Kido expert." Toshiro said as he gestured Momo to speak.

"Ah yes, well to be precise, Kido is literally demon arts. It's kinda like magic and like your Zanpakuto, it requires Reiatsu. For example..." Momo said as she used Rangiku as her test subject. "Bakudo# 1 Sai!" Momo yelled as she her right hand showed two fingers faxing Rangiku, palm upwards while her left hand held her wrist. Suddenly, a shot of light burst from hr hand and Rangiku was on the floor as though she was bounded by something.

"See, I just used demon arts, the binding way. It's the simplest way stop one's movements. The lower the number, the easier it is, the higher the number and it will be more difficult to perform the Kido spell without an incantation. Normally, every Kido spell has an incantation. If you've mastered a certain spell, you can do it without an incantation but having incantations allows one to utilize one hundred percent of the spell. I could go on but you should master Shunpo and stuff first before you use Kido." Momo stated non-stop.

Rukia nodded as the information was barely absorbed in her brain. Toshiro told Momo to sit while they did their stuff which she did along with the rest of the student council.

"Alright, listen up Kuchiki. There are three levels. Level one is using just your Zanpakuto that should suffice for most weak hollows or depending on how strong you are, you can get rid of strong hollows with just level one. Now level two is something every one like us should have and that is when your Zanpakuto goes into phase two, in other words, it's called a Shikai and is the strongest one can get on an average scale. It's a miracle you got Shikai as soon as you tapped into your powers, that's rather rare and normally, we start out with just our Zanpakuto. We call it Asauchi, a nameless Zanpakuto. Every Zanpakuto has a name and you need to learn it."

"Though, your Zanpakuto seems to love you already. Oh, Level two includes a costume change. You call it a Shihakusho. Now if I do level two and you find yourself wondering why I have a white Haori, that's because I'm one of the elite. Everyone who has an average Shihakusho is probably indirectly related and a common trend for the First Daughter's soul is choosing one who suits her personality the most, blood or status doesn't matter to her so we consider everyone as a candidate for hosting the First Daughter... Though, it has to be female. Of course that female needs to have Reiatsu as well."

Toshiro sighed as he tousled his hair. "I digress, call forth your Zanpakuto. Your heart will know what to do." he instructed as he crossed his arms.

Rukia nodded as she thought long and hard as to what to do. She imagined it in get hand but that didn't happen. She mentally called out it's name but her Zanpakuto didn't appear. She ruffled her hair frustratedly. She let out a fitful sigh and tried again.

"Rukia-chan... Draw a circle in your head and make it as pitch black as possible. Then imagine yourself jumping inside that circle." Momo instructed.

"H-Hinamori! Th-that's for Kido!" Toshiro yelled.

"Same mechanics... And that's how I learned to summon Tobiume." Momo replied.

Toshiro shrugged. "Kuchiki... Do as she says."

Rukia nodded hesitantly. She made the biggest circle she could make and made it in the blackest shade of black she knew and she jumped through the circle. She suddenly felt a gush of overwhelming energy and before her brain could catch up with her actions, Toshiro was standing next to her, holding her hands.

"Stop Kuchiki... That's enough, you summoned your Zanpakuto already. Put a lid on you Reiatsu or you'll freeze us all to death." Toshiro said as his gaze bore into her eyes seriously.

Rukia made a sideways glance and saw some ice forming on the ground and in her hand was a silver steel Katana with a bronze hilt and handguard wrapped in red crimson thread. Making an educated guess, this was her Zanpakuto's Asauchi form.

"Sorry..." Rukia apologized.

"It's not a problem... I'd blame Hinamori's method. That method embodies the basics of Kido but without mastery over one's Reiatsu control, one's Reiatsu may go out of control like what you just did right now but I won't deny that it's a fast way of learning how to call your Zanpakuto. Risky but efficient in the very least. Remember that feeling, I don't want you trying that method every time you call forth you Zanpakuto and lose control of your Reiatsu." Toshiro said in a scolding tone.

Rukia just nodded. "Okay..."

"You need to learn Zankensoki. Zan is for sword fighting, Ken is for hand to hand combat, So is for Shunpo more commonly known as flash step and last but not least, Ki is for Kido. Zan comes first... Know any forms of martial arts?"

Rukia nodded. "I know some Kendo and I know basic Judo and Taekwondo. Nii-sama told me to take those lessons..."

Toshiro chuckled. "As expected of Kuchiki-sensei... This makes things easier. Just fight normally and I'll go easy on you." Toshiro said as he took his Katana and took a battle ready stance.

"E-excuse me!" Rukia yelled bewildered as Toshiro charged at her.

Toshiro's strike was heavy and if she dropped her guard, he would be able to push her back any time. He withdrew only to attempt a slash at her side. Rukia quickly turned her blade around to block and pushed him off before disappearing from her sight and reappearing behind her. Rukia used her instinct to duck as she attempted a low kick but he simply jumped and dodged away. Rukia charged at him but he blocked it with much ease using only one hand for support. Rukia used a little more strength to push him back and retaliate.

After an educated guess, she figured that the reason why he kept disappearing was because of Shunpo, otherwise known flash step. The name spoke for itself, it's a move that allowed one to be nothing but a flash in one step.

She could feel something every single time he used it... Was it Reiatsu? Was she sensing his Reiatsu? Perhaps, it was something unique to him after all... Well that berryhead's Reiatsu felt so unruly and crude and messy and unkempt. It was suffocating and it flowed all over the place. Not at all like Hitsugaya Toshiro. His Reiatsu felt serious and chilly like ice. It was rather neat but it didn't feel cold whenever he made any outbursts directed to Hinamori...

As long as she continued to sense the direction of his Reiatsu, she would be able to block him.

Rukia blocked a blow from the side and the more she fought him, the more she was able to analyze his fighting style. He was doing an aggressive type of speedy hit and run tactics. All she had to do was hit him before he ran. Toshiro used Shunpo again and slashed at her from the front, Rukia blocked him and made a quick slash below but he had managed to block it. No, it couldn't be that easy. Rukia caught him off guard by catching his arm when just as he was about to Shunpo away. She did a Judo throw but he managed to wring himself out of her grasp before flash stepping away. He was becoming rather frustrating.

In a fit of frustration, Rukia called out her Zanpakuto.

"Stop moving around goddamit!" she yelled at Toshiro before turning her Zanpakuto upside down. As she turned it, a white ribbon appeared at the end and the entire thing turned white. "Mai, Sode no Shirayuki." she said, her clothes changed into a Shihakusho in a split second.

"Some no Mai! Tsukishiro!"

A white circle appeared below his feet and she was too fast. He couldn't simply Shunpo out of the way.

"Damn it... Sote ni Zase! Hyourinmaru!" he yelled. His Zanapkuto blasted an ice dragon against the floor as the sky turned dark. He used the impact of the blast to propel himself away from the attack and as that happened, his uniform changed into a Shihakusho draped with a white Haori with the number ten at the back.

Toshiro sheathed his sword and sighed. As soon as the hilt touched the end opening of the sheath, his Shihakusho disappeared along with his Zanpakuto. "That'll do for today... She passes."

Rukia only then realized how frightened she was. Her hand quivered as she sheathed her Zanpakuto and her Shihakusho had disappeared along with her weapon. Rukia dropped to her knees in relief. Orihime walked up to Rukia and offered her a hand. Rukia took Orihime's hand and was pulled up.

"Shinigami Kuchiki Rukia-san... Welcome to the Student Council. All of us have no doubt in you current and potential ability. Do you solemnly swear to live by our ideals and our goals. Do you solemnly swear to never do anything in favor of the Jokers or to assist Aizen Sosuke's goals and ideals in any way and do you forever promise to uphold the balance of this world as we do?"

Rukia had to pause. All she wanted was to protect herself and that she could do now but she needed to think about what would happen in the long run. If she were to remain a third party, the Jokers would take advantage of her and she being a sitting duck would contribute a portion to the world's future imbalance.

Ah well, option one seemed more safe and practical... It would just have to be a small risk she would be willing to take. Stupid impulsive youth urges. Why couldn't she have a normal year and have normal friends and land herself a perfectly good boyfriend before graduating normally?

Now she was resolved.

"Yes, I solemnly promise to do so." Rukia replied.

Orihime smiled. "Now that that formal stuff is out of the way. Let's have a party shall we?" Orihime said in one conclusive clap.

"P-party?" Rukia stuttered.

"Yeah! Let's have a party!" Momo joined in on the fun.

"Ja! A party with be most fun! Achtung everybody, who's gonna buy what?" Nel added as she brought out a small note pad.

"Nel! Put Vodka in that list!" Rangiku yelled enthusiastically.

"Matsumoto! If you dare bring an ounce of alcohol in the campus I will drag you back down to kindergarden personally!" Toshiro yelled at her angrily.

"Buy candy! Candy's important! Especially Konpeito candy!" Yachiru said as Nel wrote that down. Wasn't she the secretary, why was the assistant writing it down.

"Candy ja? Anything else?"

"Tequila!"

"Nein... No alcohol on campus."

"Let's have a barbecue, I'll buy the meat!" Momo volunteered herself.

"Then if it's a barbecue party then I'll buy the drinks." Toshiro said as he scratched the back of his head.

"There is no such thing as a party without Sake!"

"Oh dear... We need to be the role model for students Rangiku-san..." Orihime sighed.

"Fraulein Kuchiki? Care to add something to the list?" Nel asked.

"Uh... A bonfire perhaps?"

"Ah! Ja ja! That means we are buying hotdogs and marshmallows!"

"Can I stick my candy in the fire?"

"I'm sorry Yachiru-chan but you can't do that to candy."

"Ah! Shut the hell up and make up your minds! Why can't there be another guy?"

"Taicho... You're the only guy who would never approve of such alcohol and won't even spoil us girls silly..."

"Ja... You only spoil Fraulein Momo ja?"

Toshiro blushed furiously. "Sh-shut up... Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!"

Momo began to restrain him. "Sh-Shiro-chan! What do you think you're doing."

"Blasting off my no good assistant treasurer! Hado #31 Shakkaho!" he yelled, his upward palm was facing Rangiku.

"W-wait Taicho!" Rangiku yelled as she defensively put her palms up. "Bakudo# 39! Enkosen!" Rangiku yelled as a shield appeared in front of her hands blocking the blast for the most part. The red was mostly repelled by the shield.

"Taicho! That was so mean!" Rangiku whined. "You know I suck at Kido!"

"Yet you could do that Ensokan perfectly!" Toshiro yelled.

"It was an emergency situation!"

"Emergency situation my ass, you're just a lazy bum."

All of a sudden, a huge whole ripped open in the sky and out came a horde of hollows. The student council simply smiled at the face if danger and summoned their Zanapakutos.

"You up for this Kuchiki-san?" Orihime asked as she pressed her fingers against the two clips on her collar.

"You bet I am."

* * *

><p>Rukia sighed as she walked out to the middle of the sports field again. She cracked get neck and stretched all her limbs before crossing her arms. The assistant secretary, Nel was simply there waiting. If she wasn't mistaken, they were doing Shunpo today. She was still rather sore from yesterday's hollow massacre.<p>

"Ah, Fraulein Rukia... Fraulein Orihime has allowed the use of level 2 for our Shunpo training." Nel smiled like the model she was.

Rukia nodded as she closed her eyes. "Mai, Sode no Shirayuki."

She was suddenly wearing a Shihakusho and her Zanpakuto was in her hand. She sheathed it and it disappeared into dissolving ice that went with the chilling breeze of autumn. "Um... Nelliel-san... You're Shihakusho is... Different..."

Nel simply laughed in a singsongy way. "Ja, well... For some reasons, we european ones get a different outfit... Ah well, that doesn't matter ja? Now our technique is different from you Japanese. It's called Sonido but it's similar enough. I'm the the second fastest in the student council ja Fraulein Rukia?"

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "Second fastest? Who's first?"

"That would be Fraulein Yachiru but she does not enjoy being bothered and so we have me ja? Achtung now..." Nel said as she disappeared from Rukia's line of sight an reappeared right next to Rukia. Rukia heard a weird sound vibration-ish sound as Nel reappeared.

"Tell me Fraulein, what did I just do?"

Rukia cupped her chin in thought. "I can't sense Reiatsu all that well but you focused your power into your feet and used that to boost your speed for a single sprint. If my theory is right then the more Reiatsu you have then the faster you are correct?"

"Ja, you are correct. Figuring all of that out after just one observation is quite the feat Fraulein... You may know the mechanics but can you do it?" Nel smirked as she crossed her arms. "Learning Shunpo makes Reiatsu control easier."

Rukia nodded as she tried applying the Kido technique but made the circle smaller. She imagined that it was get feet just plunging in the small hole. "Good... You are a quick learner aren't you Fraulein? Now use that Reiatsu to propel against the ground."

Rukia nodded as she focused more Reiatsu and made a leap. Before she knew it, she was on the otherwise of the track field tumbling on the ground before coming to a stop by hitting the fence. Nel used Sonido to reappear next to her. "Not too bad. Make sure to land on your feet and not your arse ja? You were still somewhat visible but practice makes perfect. Go back to where we were and try to focus on landing a bit more shall we Fraulein?"

Rukia nodded as she repeated the process. She did land on her feet this time before she suddenly fell over head first. "You landed on your feet nein? However, you did not keep your balance." Nel said harshly as she went further away using Sonido.

Rukia allowed a soft growl to escape her lips as she stood up. Rukia focused her Reiatsu again and attempted another flash step. This time, she nearly lost her balance but she had manager to land directly on her feet.

"That is good Fraulein..." Nel said in one conclusive clap before smiling sadistically. "Now use Shunpo to go back and forth the entire field a hundred times. Ja...?"

Rukia looked at her in sheer and utter disbelief as she began to use Shunpo.

* * *

><p>Rukia walked limply towards the center of the field. Her arm was still sore from slaying hollows and now her legs hurt like hell as she walked. Shunpo was incredibly painfully afterwards that she didn't even eat dinner anymore much to her sister's worry of course.<p>

"You're one minute late Kuchiki-san but I will tolerate your lateness for today. I'll be sharpening your hand to hand combat... Hakuda in other words." Orihime smiled at her.

Rukia bowed down and apologized profusely despite the pain her thighs have been giving her. She feared Orihime's wrath more. "Raise your head Kuchiki-san, what's done is done. I just want you to hit me. Shunpo is permitted." Orihime said as she didn't even try a stance.

Rukia nodded as she carefully used Shunpo to kick her from behind. Orihime simply grabbed her keg and swung her down. Rukia used her hands to keep her up before kicking against the floor and using Shunpo again to land a blow on Orihime's side. Orihime once again parried her by grabbed her arms this time and successfully restraining her to the floor. "You are rather predictable Kuchiki-san... The student council mustn't be this weak."

Rukia allowed a snarl to escape her throat as she stood up and used Shunpo to set a distance between them. "Putting distance is always good if you're opponent is not capable of..." Orihime said as she walked before reappearing directly in front of Rukia. "...catching up to you so easily that is." she continued.

Orihime gave gave her a roundhouse kick so fast Rukia couldn't even dodge. She managed to block the blow at the risk of her arms. Having training day after day was bound to take it's toll. "Speed is a necessity for Hakuda. Strength is secondary..."

"Don't just focus on getting your opponent of their feet if you know you're not strong enough... Focus on getting more hits in and weakening your opponent." Orihime instructed.

Rukia nodded as she used Shunpo. She quickly attempted a side kick only to be blocked before using Shunpo again to land a blow behind but was dismayed when the president simply ducked down, grabbed her arm and did a good Judo throw on her. "Good use of Shunpo though..." Orihime commented.

Rukia stood up despite her soreness. "Are we seriously using Hakuda to fight hollows Kaichou?" Rukia asked whilst panting.

Orihime smiled sweetly as her hands went behind her back. "True but mastery over everything helps a lot. Hakuda is for when we're in combat with something our size. Most likely, it would be the Jokers... Hakuda also helps prevent rape and mugging and the like."

Rukia sighed. "Imagine me punching Kurosaki Ichigo to death... With biceps like his, I won't be able to even move the man."

"Oh, you want to beat him to death... I'm not entirely surprised by the aspect..." Orihime chuckled with a light air of sophistication. Like the one and only mistress of a noble family.

"Of course I do. If I could kill him then I would've already done so..." Rukia seethed.

"Still... He has his good points..."

"Good points? Where?"

"His reckless desire to protect people... It's supposed to be good but I... I Hate it..." Orihime said with a distant look. Her eyes showed a flash of angst.

Rukia felt that it was a sensitive subject and backed off instantly. "Umm... Kaichou?"

Orihime nearly jumped at the sound of Rukia's voice. "Ah!" she squeaked. "I must've spaced out. Forgive me..."

Rukia shook her head and smiled. "No, it's okay..."

But Rukia did wonder. Who was Inoue Orihime to Kurosaki Ichigo and vice versa? What happened?

* * *

><p>"Umm... Hinamori-san... Please stop hugging me..."<p>

Momo kept hugging Rukia like a Teddy bear. She was already rubbing her cheek against Rukia's and she was way too close for comfort. Though Rukia felt that it was more like pet love. Yeah, after all, Rukia was more or less like the student council pet considering that an occupied Shinigami seat is an extremely rare occurrence.

"But you're so adorable Rukia-chan! Especially when you see Shiba-san, your heart goes doki doki! It's so moe..." Momo sighed.

"Doki doki? Moe?" Rukia mumbled.

A certain white haired treasurer sighed as he grabbed Momo by the collar and hauled her off to a good five feet. "Forgive her Kuchiki... Momo is a closet hyper Otaku... She's only like this in front of the student council, her fans don't know she loves anime to such a disgusting horrifying extent."

"It's not like that..." Momo said stubbornly.

"She has some sick obsession with this anime called Bleach... Something about this couple... Hmm... I forgot their names but I'm sure it's the two main characters... She keeps spouting crap about how cannon the couple is and she keeps making rants about why the main guy shouldn't be paired with this side character of a girl... Something like that..." Toshiro sighed.

"It is true! You should've seen them at the bridge scene at the SS arc! It was so sweet and that moment in the HM arc! Before he had to do his business and save some other lesser girl , they were staring at each other! It's eyesmex I tell you, eyesmex!" Momo yelled at him.

Toshiro groaned angrily." I don't understand I thing you're saying. What the hell is this SS arc and HM arc... Never mind, get on with the lesson."

Momo nodded as she faced Rukia properly now. "Yosh! I'm gonna teach you Kido 101 now!" Momo said in a highly energized tone. "Well now that I think about it... Using Kido makes me feel like those mahou shojo girls they show every Sunday morning..."

"Hinamori..."

"Of course Shiro-chan. Let's teach you some basics. Repeat after me: Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!"

Rukia repeated after her line per line.

"Good, what you said is the incantation for Hado# 31 Shakkaho. Now Kido can be easily split into two categories. Bakudo is the way of binding and Hado is the way of destruction. Now what I just had you say is one of the most basic yet reliable Hado spells. Now watch this."

"Hado# 31 Shakkaho!" Momo yelled, palms upward. A red last shot out from her palm and limply hit the ground. "Yep, that's how it goes. But beginners should use incantations... Therefore, we're not leaving until you memorize what I made you say..."

"E-excuse me?"

"Exactly what she said. Get memorizing... You know... Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" Toshiro said brusquely.

Rukia sighed fitfully. "Umm... Ye Lord! Mask of flesh and blood..."

"It's Mask of blood and flesh..." Momo corrected.

Rukia groaned angrily. "Ye Lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, umm..."

"Flutter of wings."

"Ahem... Ye Lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings ye who holds the name of man-"

"It's ye who bears the name of Man! Listen Rukia-chan, if you can memorize all the way to man then you know half the incantation of almost all Hado spells." Momo said.

"Okay... Ye Lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings ye who holds the name of Man!"

"That's good. Now how about the rest of the incantation for Shakkaho?"

Rukia smacked herself as she used her brain at full power now. "Ye Lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the... north?"

"South." Momo and Toshiro correct in synchronization.

"Ye Lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!"

"Excellent! Now what comes after that?"

"Hado# 33 Shakkaho!" Rukia yelled afterwards.

"Okay, palm upwards. Face the nearby floor. Not too near though... okay then... Say the incantation and bear in mind the technique I taught you last week."

Rukia nodded as she closed her eyes and imagined a black circle. "Ye Lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hado# 31 Shakkaho!"

Nothing happened and silence prevailed. Rukia was extremely dismayed.

"That's okay, it doesn't happen instantly. I heard from Nel-chan that you're talented in Reiatsu perception. Follow the flow of my Reiatsu carefully." Momo said.

Rukia nodded in a disappointed way she she sensed Momo's Reiatsu carefully. Momo said the full incantation and faced her palms towards the ground. She fired a shot of red. Rukia noticed how it was focused to her hands. But it felt like a complicated process. "Try again Rukia-chan."

Rukia nodded. "Ye Lord! Mask of blood and flesh, of creation, flutter of wings ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hado# 31 Shakkaho!"

A small light came from her hand but it faded away like the wind. Rukia scowled.

"Getting better, try again."

Rukia sighed as she resumed her former position. "Ye Lord! Mask of blood and flesh, of creation, flutter if wings ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hado# 31 Shakkaho!"

This time, Rukia was tossed back in recoil. On the floor was an evident burn mark. It was rather painful to have landed on her butt. "Oh! That was quick... That is Kido my friend!"

Rukia felt confident.

"Now then, let's play with your Shunpo and your agility for a bit. I'm gonna fire Shakkaho at you multiple times and you're gonna dodge." Momo grinned deviously as she began to fire at Rukia.

Rukia began to ran or her poor dear life and Shunpo did help. The shots kept firing at her and there was this moment were she would've gotten hit if she didn't use Shunpo in time. That was seriously close and life threatening. Momo kept laughing hysterically though after taking a step back, she bumped into a taller figure with extremely soft... Watermelons? Momo turned her head in a stiff robot way, frightened.

"Ah... Good Afternoon Kaichou..."

Orihime smiled. "Good afternoon... May I ask what is it you are doing Fukukaichou-san?" she asked, emphasizing the Fukukaichou.

Momo gulped. "Training?"

Momo could feel the surge in Orihime's Reiatsu. "Training... Is it?"

Momo nodded abruptly. "Y-yeah... Of course it's training... Right Shiro-chan?"

Toshiro shrugged. "I'm not involved in this..."

"Hado# 90..."

"K-Kaichou!"

"Kurohitsugi..."

"Kaichoooooooouuuu!"

* * *

><p>Rukia was practically sleeping in class. To be precise, it was math class and that was a very risky thing to do. Soi Fon-sensei walked past Rukia's desk and as soon as she realized that Rukia was asleep, she went back and slammed her table. Rukia quickly woke up and found glaring eyes directed at her. "Kuchiki-san... On the board... 5x + 2y - 6z = 12 ; 3x - 7y - 2z = 9 ; 8x - 4y + 9z = 5. Solve with Cramer's Rule."<p>

Rukia wanted to laugh. They just started this lesson today so Rukia shouldn't know how to answer it since she was sleeping from the very start. It was seriously a piece of cake. Surely she was simply jesting?

Rukia stood up after a short groans and the three fourths of the class who still disliked her despite today being Monday of Rukia's second week. At first sight, the class knew this was an impossible equation to solve and that Soi-Fon-sensei was doing this on purpose. They all thought Rukia couldn't solve it and after giving the class fifteen minutes of free time since the equation was rather long, Rukia managed to produce the impossible answer.

"X= 7291/5000 Y= -1993/5000 Z= -9177/10000" was written on the board. Rukia just walked back and went back to sleep, shocking Soi Fon-sensei.

Soi Fon-sensei had to double look at her paper with the answers. The question was intended for detention students and she answered it flawlessly. Soi Fon would have to lower her conduct grade for sleeping in class but... as for the main grade, she needed a plus. Soi Fon-sensei sighed as she forcibly instructed the one and only Kurosaki Ichigo to be a good seatmate and wake her up. After all, it would be a shame to have such a smart student with such low conduct.

Ichigo groaned angrily as he looked back. He didn't want to deal with her, he ruffled his fruity tangerine hair and sighed. "Hey... Midget... Wake the fuck up..." he whispered in an annoying tone that was sure to piss her off.

True enough, she let out an irritated snarl and punched his face without lifting her head. Ichigo bit his lip and kept the pain to himself. He heard the people around him snicker and that pissed him off. He played the dirtiest trump card ever. "Hey Midget... If you don't wake up now I'll burn your entire Chappy stuff toy collection." he said with a smirk before whispering something only she could hear. "And you know damn well I can just use Shunpo to get there and hack and slash away."

Ichigo smirked as he witnessed a vain pop. Her head slowly rose and Ichigo shivered as he witnessed the harshest and coldest glare to be ever conceived directed towards him. "Don't you dare touch my Chappy collection because I swear I will freeze your ass off and I'll keep it frozen." she threatened back.

That was scary... Seriously.

"I'd like to see you try but I'd rather have you very much awake for I fear Soi Fon-sensei ten times more than I fear you." he replied smugly before facing forward.

"Insufferable bastard..." she seethed quietly.

"Bitch..." he shot back.

"Asshole..."

"Whore."

"Slut."

"Excuse me? I am completely male mind you..."

"Or are you? Considering how you're always surrounded by five other guys I won't be surprised if you get tons of action..."

Ichigo quickly turned around angrily. "I ain't fucking gay."

"Hell yeah you are..."

"Am not."

"Orange hair."

"Orange hair doesn't mean I'm gay.

"It attracts attention, more particularly to the males."

"Why are we observing my sexuality?"

"I want to know if the guy in front of me is gay or straight."

"I'm straight."

"And I don't believe you."

He was glaring at her. "And why?"

"And allow me to pose you another question. Why do you know about my Chappy collection?" she asked assertively.

"You talk in your sleep now answer mine."

"Wow... So you watch me sleep do you?"

He blushed at what she implied and grew even angrier. "What the hell! I don't watch you sleep."

"Then how would you know I talk in my sleep?"

He couldn't possibly tell her that he did watch her sleep last week at the library because he was forced to do some recon on the potential threat who actually is a threat now.

"Please... You talk too loud in your sleep." he replied.

"I do not."

"Yes you do."

"No, I do not."

"Yes you-"

"If you two are just gonna waste precious class time arguing and bickering then why don't you go outside and I'll hand you two a detention slip and you two can bicker while doing something useful like cleaning the instruments in the music room." Soi Fon-sensei interrupted. She massaged her temples furiously and cussed softly. "Kurosaki... I ask you to do one simple thing and you end up bickering... Splendid." Soi Fon sighed before turning to Kaien. "Hey you, appease them."

Kaien nodded. All he had to do was look at Rukia sternly and after having her swoon over him without his knowledge she stayed awake while Ichigo stubbornly kept his mouth shut. Soi Fon-sensei continued on with the lesson.

* * *

><p>The entire student council had gathered in the middle of the sports field once more. Today was supposed to be the result of everything they've been doing. Training and all. Orihime took one step forward. "Alright, we'll have an ability assessment. The test is a pyramid, well have you fight the weakest all the way to the strongest to assess your ability. We're arranged by strength however, Hitsugaya-kun is an exception."<p>

Rukia nodded. "No holding back?"

Orihime nodded. "Okay, Rangiku-san?"

She stepped up front. "Yeah yeah." she said in a whining way before holding a stance. "Unaru, Haineko!" she yelled as her unform had transformed into a standard Shihakusho. Though, it revealed her cleavage even more than necessary and she was most definitely not wearing the standard Obi. "Let's play shall we?"

Rukia took her Zanpakuto out of thin air and it transformed as she spun it upside down. "Mai, Sode no Shirayuki." her costume stayed that way. She noticed that Rangiku had a badge on her arm and it carried the same number as Toshiro. Ten.

"What's up with the ten?"

"Well, when two people are spiritually compatible in a combat aspect, they normally become partners. Kinda like a resonance of the soul and I was unlucky to be paired up with her." Toshiro answered, he was extremely dismayed.

Rukia shrugged. "I see... Then let's play."

Rukia surged forward and attempted to strike at her. Rukia used Shunpo right before she attacked Rangiku and reappeared behind Rangiku. She slashed down but Rangiku dodged by pure luck. Rukia spun around and her Zanpakuto connected with Rangiku's. The assistant treasurer grinned as her Zanpakuto's blade turned into ash. Rukia didn't even have time to curse, she used a whole lot Reiatsu and managed to use Shunpo in the nick of time.

"It turns to ash huh... I'm guessing that touching that's gonna hurt."

"It's not gonna hurt. It will hurt..." Rangiku replied.

"Then we'll have to do something about the Zanpakuto now won't we?" Rukia smirked as she touched the ground multiple times. Particles of ice were emitting from the ground. Then she lifted her Zanpakuto. "Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren!" she yelled as a massive surge of ice overwhelmed Rangiku. The attack froze all of her ash, hilt included. With her Zanpakuto was frozen mid air, there was no way she could continue fighting. Rangiku shrugged. "That was quick."

All of a sudden, she reverted back to uniform and her Zanpakuto had disappeared along with the ice. Rukia sheathed her sword for the moment. She looked towards Nel. "I'm guessing you're next?"

"Ja? Fraulein Orihime?" Nel said.

Orihime shook her head. "This is your power level without it and unlike Grimmjow-kun and Ulquiorra-kun... Using it will... You know... I suggest you don't use it often..." Orihime replied.

"Okay then... Let's begin Fraulein Rukia." Nel said seriously as she her uniform changed into the white garb. She drew her Zanpakuto and pointed it towards Rukia. "I'm much more harder than Fraulein Rangiku..."

Rukia's hand went to her sword's handle. She unsheathed it slightly. "Ready when you are."

"No break for you Fraulein?"

"Nein..." Rukia smirked.

Nel chuckled slightly as she suddenly reappeared behind Rukia faster than she could see. Rukia managed to get a feel of her Reiatsu as she went and that was the only reason why she managed to block. Rukia used Shunpo but Nel caught up to her even faster. Yes, Rukia was fast but she wasn't as fast the Nelliel Tu Odelschvank. All she had was her rather sensitive soul perception. Rukia could sense even the slightest bits of Reiatsu. She was ready to attack but she found Nel behind her instead of in front of her. She could hear the sound of something shattering into tiny little pieces. Rukia looked down to find her Zanpakuto broken in half.

"You have no weapon ja? That means I win."

Rukia caught her off guard and thrusted the broken blade towards Nel. "San no Mai, Shirafune."

Nel saw it materialize before her very eyes and before she could dodge and use Sonido, the blade would most definitely go through her. Nel quickly slashed upward to parry but the blade ended up materializing through Nel's Zanpakuto. Nel sighed as her white Shihakusho faded away. She quickly passed by Orihime. "You were careless Nel."

"Ja... I know. If I had used my resurreccion, she wouldn't even be standing at all."

"I know... But, the more you use it you'll..."

"It's always a risk I'm always willing to take."

"Grimmjow-kun isn't willing."

Nel fell silent. "His affairs and my affairs are different. They don't concern me nor do they concern you." she replied before using Sonido and completely disappearing. Orihime sighed. "Yachiru-chan?"

"I'm not fighting... Just skip to Hinamori, she's much more stronger than me."

Orihime smiled. "I understand."

Hinamori grinned in such a cheery manner. "Yosh! That means it's my turn. Let's continue where we left of before Kaichou used Kurohitsugi on me."

She lifted her palm towards Rukia with no warning before she was suddenly wearing a standard Shihakusho. On her arm was badge with the number five on it. Rukia took a moment to ponder just who exactly was the elite number five. "Hado# 31 Shakkaho!"

Rukia began to run for it again.

"Hado# 33 Sokatsui!"

"Bakudo# 1 Sai!"

"Bakudo# 4 Hainawa"

"Hado# 4 Byakurai!"

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens. Hado# 73 Soren Sokatsui!"

"Ah shit..." Rukia cursed as she used Shunpo to escape.

Distance was Momo's advantage, if Rukia could get closer than she could land a hit. Doing Kido against her was risky because Rukia couldn't do much without an incantation. Though, she could delay a Kido spell for a couple of seconds. That should suffice. Rukia began to chant as she ran towards Momo. She skillfully dodged Momo's Kido spells and managed to catch her by surprise by using Shunpo to get behind Momo. "Hado# 33 Sokatsui!"

Momo used her experienced reflexes to turn around and counter with a Bakudo spell. "Bakudo# 39 Ensokan!" she yelled and a shield blocked Rukia's Kido spell but then Rukia had one more thing up her sleeve.

"Some no Mai, Tsukishiro!" she yelled as a circle of ice appeared beneath Momo's feat. The Fukukaichou finally drew her Zanpakuto.

"Hajike, Tobiume!" she yelled as her Zanpakuto's main blade began to gain two different branches. All still very sharp though.

Momo sent a huge fireball towards Rukia making Rukia use Shunpo to dodge hence, losing her advantage in distance. "I'm sorry Rukia-chan but you have to try harder..."

This much was to be anticipated, Rukia thought. Expertly using Kido consecutively in unpredictable ways along with her skillful use of her Shikai. Her Shikai's ability to manipulate fire and her own proficiency in Kido made her a formidable opponent. Rukia couldn't possibly hope to win. When she thought about it, she only fought Rangiku and Nel, Yachiru didn't even fight and so she was instantly fighting the third strongest member.

Damn... Too much.

Rukia touched the ground again and ice particles flowed upwards from where she touched. "Some no Mai, Hakuren!" she yelled as she poured every ounce of Reiatsu she had into the attack.

It was so cold, it was impossible to see through the cold chilly mist. When the mist had finally cleared, Momo was standing there, shield shattered, Zanpakuto on the floor. Rukia smirked. "Hinamori-san... You're disarmed."

"I know..." Momo sighed as she took her Zanpakuto from the ground and sheathed it. Her weapon disappeared along with her Shihakusho. She walked back to where Orihime was.

"Hinamori-san... It's that... you let her win."

"I know... She just looked so adorable... All serious and crap."

Orihime chuckled. "You're Ensokan wasn't even at one fourth of your maximum power and you intentionally dropped your Zanpakuto and pretended to look hurt."

"Weren't you the curious one? You said you wanted to test her yourself. As of now, she's stronger than Rangiku-san but if Nel-chan could use her Ressureccion, she's be just as strong as Shiro-chan so she doesn't count. As for Yachiru-chan... Well, I've rarely seen her fight so she doesn't count either but it's obvious that she is not on the same level as me."

"It is true that I am curious but I am afraid I'll break school property should I fight." Orihime sighed.

"Worried? You did a Kurohitsugi on me with no remorse, if it weren't for your Zanpakuto's healing abilities I would be dead right now!" Momo retorted.

"You know what I can do besides that."

"True... I'll make the announcement to get it done and over with." Momo said as she walked back to Rukia.

"Oh Rukia-chan... Using too much Reiatsu for one single attack must've been tiring." Momo smiled.

Rukia nodded as she sheathed Sode no Shirayuki into it's white Tsuba and her Shihakusho had faded away along with her Zanpakuto. "Are we done?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah... We're good. As for you're battle level, you're student council worthy. We can stop training you now, you'll need to improve by yourself."

"Really? Thank God because I am really sore..." Rukia commented as she stretched a bit.

Momo laughed. "I heard you slept during math... Understandable. Be thankful, you're hell is over. Shinigami duties begin tomorrow, we'll brief you tomorrow morning."

Rukia sighed as she leaned on Momo. Days of nonstop training finally took it's toll. Momo smiled as she took all of Rukia's weight. "You can rest if you want... We've been too harsh on you." Momo then felt Rukia's body slowly go limp. Before they all knew it, Rukia's consciousness faded away and she had passed out. Toshiro came over and carried Rukia. Orihime cleaned up all the damage while everybody else secured a safe route to the infirmary.

* * *

><p>The sunset's light peered through the chilled windows of the infirmary. Rukia's ebony hair was mussed up all over the soft pillow as her breath stayed steady. Her pale milky face was tinted with vivid shades of orange. It wasn't a bad combination. She looked so peaceful sleeping there. Ichigo let out a sigh as he vanilla scent taunted and teased his senses. She smelled really good and that was making it difficult to watch her.<p>

He leaned against the window as he watched Rukia sleep. She looked tremendously cute and kissable as she slept but then he reminded himself that it was that very mouth that was hellbent on insulting him and claiming that he was the only man in the world she hated to such a degree. He had seen plenty of prettier girls but it was only Rukia who caught his interest even for a bit.

He crossed his arms as he whispered an incantation and placed a barrier around the room. He took out a protective charm and slipped it into her pocket. It would keep her safes. "I'm sorry... You got dragged into this mess because of me. Because I stupidly gave you that symbol... The student council found you. If you never encountered... Mugetsu then you would never ever have tapped into your powers. Looking for Mugetsu is not the smartest choice ever Kuchiki... If you find him... I'm afraid you'll come to seriously hate me... Because... If you believe him to be an enemy then I'll be nothing but scum in your eyes... Because there's a reason why Mugetsu exists... I've done something unforgivable..."

With the barrier, no one could listen in or watch him.

"Damn midget... Ever since I've met you... Nothing's going right..."

"Do me a favor and stay out of trouble."

"I don't want to be worried over you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bwahahahaha, here's another chapter from yours truly, AkaBaka-chan. I did mention that the update rate of this fic would be extremely irregular. Thank you for the reviews everybody, I appreciate them very much!<strong>

**So yes, not everyone is familiar with some German... Honestly, if it weren't for my Tokio Hotel obsessed friend then I wouldn't even know an inch of German.**

**Ja- yes**  
><strong>Nein-no<strong>  
><strong>Fraulein-miss<strong>  
><strong>Achtung- attention<strong>

**So yeah, just a few German words unless you want me to say: Wers Uns Das Scheiss Haus... That means where's the shithouse**

**Oh... And Zeig Mir Deine Flaume... That is a bad sentence and I didn't know what that meant until only recently. You don't wanna know what that mean ja?**

**So yes, don't anticipate another chapter so soon. You'd be excited over nothing since I have an active fic to work on.**

**AkaBaka-chan signing off.**


	4. The Jack

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES**

**Thanks to thornspike... My German understanding is somewhat fixed but since I kinda like the full word Fraulein, let's just say Nel is extremely old fashioned. You know, like how Yoruichi addresses herself as Washi wa instead of Watashi wa. Washi is for really old people and really old people nowadays don't use that much actually... Sigh... Yes Yoruichi is old in terms of age but then Shinigamis age differently for example 100 years equates to young.**

* * *

><p>Rukia wanted to keel over. This morning was lovely actually. Though four days ago, when she woke up, she found herself being carried by her brother-in-law to the car but she feigned her unconsciousness and pretended to wake up halfway home. Hisana, her sister was kind enough to draw a relaxing bath for Rukia along with a massage since Byakuya had told her that the student council was working Rukia like a dog as a test to see if she truly was fit for the student council. Rukia just assumed that their idea of work was extreme menial labor though that wasn't really the case.<p>

She felt a little better today but she needed to ignore the pain and soreness whenever she walked or stood up from her chair. Hell, even sitting down was somewhat a minor pain to the ass, literally. She went to the student council room after dropping her bag off in the classroom. She was told about her duties and it sounded great. Turns out, sanctioning inappropriate behavior and inappropriate relations with the opposite sex wasn't as tolerating as she initially had thought. She regretted that today.

Rukia was just through with reprimanding a couple who was attempting to do a full blown makeout session in her favorite corner which happened to be the vending machines. Rukia wouldn't have minded as much if they had been doing some tongue action elsewhere but deep kissing in her favorite spot was unforgivable and she was slightly more threatening.

The only difference with her position was that she served as the Student Council back up when needed and she did the under the table jobs that weren't authorized under official school documents. The school has a nonviolence policy against gangs, Rukia could beat them all up legally. Rukia had the authority to lawfully give people detention without going through paperwork. That kinda unauthorized authorized work. Yeah, confusing.

After the couple scampered off to who knows where, Rukia angrily popped her 100 yen coin in the vending machine and waited for her favorite black coffee to fall down. She heard the small familiar thud and grabbed her canned coffee. As soon as she turned around, she thought herself lucky. How fortunate to bump into her one and only prince charming.

"Hey, Rukia... Worried for the aptitude test later? It's make it or break it for students who care about class status." Kaien said to her in his typical friendly way she loved.

Rukia chuckled as she opened the can and took a sip from it. She watched Kaien pop his coin in the vending machine. "I studied all week and the week before so I'm not too worried." Rukia replied. She tried not to sound like a fangirl.

"You're a smart girl, you don't even need to try so hard to stay in S class... Though I can't really say that justifiably because I'll stay in class regardless on whether I fail the test or not." he said as he crouched down and grabbed his coffee.

"That does seem weird coming from someone like you..." Rukia replied as she secretly enjoyed his company.

He laughed in a lighthearted way. "I know right? Well, good luck on that test Rukia." he said as he walked off in a cool and suave way. Rukia found herself leaning against the vending machine and sighing like some girl in love... Oh wait, she was in love wasn't she? Not necessarily, it's just a crush.

Rukia watched him go before she felt powerful yet slender arms hug her from behind. Rukia quickly sighed and figured out who it was pretty quickly. "Hinamori-san... You need to stop doing that." Rukia sighed fitfully.

"Aww... But it's so moe watching the Shinigami in love... And I've just decided that Hinamori-san is just so formal! Call me Momo!" she demanded.

Rukia pried her arms off of her and turned around. Rukia drank her coffee in one gulp and tossed it in the nearby trash can. She casually wiped her lips with a white handkerchief before speaking. "Momo-san..."

"Momo-chan... Hell, I'd appreciate a simple Momo even more."

Rukia sighed. This woman was just simply insatiable. "Momo... You sure you want to say words like moe out here where you're fans can hear." Rukia said, hesitant to use Momo's first name.

Momo pouted as she walked to the vending machines and popped her coin in. She crouched down and got her milk tea from the rather large slot and opened it. "Upholding an image is a pain but Hiyori-senpai said that no matter what our true personalities are, we need to act as role models for the student body." Momo stated.

"Hiyori-senpai?" Rukia inquired curiously.

Momo nodded her head. "Sarugaki Hiyori... She's a complete and utter tomboy with absolutely zero feminine mannerisms whatsoever. How she is able to act like a refined lady in front of all the students is unfathomable to to this day. She used to be the Fukukaichou but she graduated last year and passed the torch to us incoming first years. You do know that Seireitei has a nursery, kindergarten, elementary school, middle school, high school and a university right?"

Rukia shrugged. "I know that much in the very least."

"Good... I bet you're wondering who's elite number five aren't you? You're wondering who's my partner..." Momo said as she was already halfway through her milk tea.

"It does intrigue me."

"His name is Hirako Shinji. He was the previous Kaichou and he was my partner... It's strange to have partners from a lower school level such as middle school when he's high school but I was the only one who was compatible with his soul combat-wise."

"You see Rukia-chan... Soul Resonance allows one to see inside each other's souls with such clarity and transparency to the point that it's scary. If I resonated with you, I would know your every thought as of the moment. There are thirteen members of the elite squadron and those who become their partners share their rank. Partners must always trust each other and hide nothing. Ready to die for each other as a matter of fact. I'm just a remnant, no one is filling the fifth elite's position as of the moment. You leave school, you walk away from the profession you know? So I have no partner and this rank of mine serves as a reminder to myself that I'm not all that special in the end..."

"But... Hina- er... Momo... You're quite amazing yourself. Since the student council is assembled by rank, you're practically the third strongest. Your Kido and Shikai use is overwhelming... It's amazing really... It makes me wonder if I'll ever be that strong." Rukia sighed.

Momo smiled at her. "You'll do fine... Reiatsu perception isn't an ability one can develop so easily, the fact that you have it naturally is rather unfair. It takes years for us to hone that ability... And you got your Shikai in an instant... Most of us start with just an Asauchi... However, your Zanpakuto responded to you almost immediately. It's as if you were made for it you know? And learning Kido and Shunpo in a two days respectively, that has to be illegal... You're practically a genius."

"G-genius? Me?" Rukia said pointing to herself. "I'm no genius..."

Momo grinned before feigning a sigh. "And you're smart too, going to S class and all based on one single exam... Unfair indeed..."

"I'm not all that great..."

"I wonder... Just how many boys would confess their love to our precious Rukia-chan..." Momo sighed as she placed her palm against her cheek. "Oh so moe..."

"Th-that's not true! Not in the slightest!" Rukia retorted.

Momo crossed her arms. "Don't underestimate the student council Rukia-chan. Our intelligence network is topnotch since this school is somewhat involved with the government and stuff like that, we managed to do a full background check on you from family to schools and achievements and even tiny little funfacts. For example, we know how you got three confessions a day back in middle school but you accepted none. You were rather popular and you had at least five fanclubs. Three of them were run by males and two of them were run by females. You were ranked number one in the school academically and you were also the student council president..."

Rukia had to blush. "Y-you know that m-much?"

"It never hurts to check." Momo replied.

Rukia rubbed her temples furiously. "Damn... I thought all that would end... I've had enough of popularity, I'd like to be hated now."

"You're gonna get another fanclub by the end of the year I bet." Momo added to her misery.

Rukia scowled heavily as she grabbed Momo by the arm. "We have a test after lunch and I don't want any further exposure to that orange headed dimwit who doesn't even know how to use his brain in the slightest."

Momo laughed. "You don't need to pull... We'll wholeheartedly pass the test and get to S class, that was our original intention to begin with." Momo reassured.

Rukia was still frowning.

* * *

><p>Kuchiki Byakuya stepped in the classroom looking as uptight as ever. He walked to the teacher's desk and placed the test papers on the desktop. He eyed the entire class coldly before sitting down. "Order."<p>

The class stopped talking all of a sudden and sat down quickly with no complaints. "Good." Byakuya stated as he fixed the test papers and stood up to distribute them. He eyed Ichigo most evilly but gave Rukia's paper nicely. What was up with the little sister-in-law bias? It was seriously unfair to the other students. Was he that afraid of his wife who was Rukia's older sister?

Whomever had Kuchiki Byakuya on a leash would be a saint.

Byakuya walked to the teacher's little podium in his usual stoic manner. Once he was seated, he announced the start of the test and the class began to turn over the test papers to begin. Ichigo turned his and when he looked at the paper, he was a bit overwhelmed. He didn't really need this test to stay in S class but he still enjoy relying on his old man too often. Even he studied but he was just really weak in English.

The first few sections of the test was relatively easy but as soon as he got to the latter part of the test, it got considerably harder. When his teacher wasn't looking, he glanced behind him and found her breezing through the paper like it was nothing. He scowled even further as he racked his brain for some much needed answers. He only realized just how smart the midget was just now. He glanced around the class and sighed. The resident pervert was definitely failing, Renji was doing pretty badly but he was staying in S class. Everyone seemed to be doing okay and a select few were acing it but not as fast as Rukia did.

He ruffled his head in frustration. He heard the sound of someone checking their paper and then said person put their pen down. He glanced back again and saw that she was finished already and it hasn't been forty minutes yet. He groaned fitfully as he continued to answer the infuriating test paper. Glaring at the thing didn't seem to be doing him any good.

Finally, twenty more minutes had passers and their lovely sensei stood up in his usual stoic manner. He told the class to pass their papers. When Ichigo had a glance of Rukia's paper, he didn't understand how she didn't have many erasures, her paper was neat and correct for the most part. He passed his paper forward, they would get the results tomorrow and the new classroom arrangement would also start tomorrow as well, this school was fast.

It was on major test days when the school allowed the students to go home directly after the test. Something most of the students were thankful for because they definitely needed a rest from studying. Ichigo watched Rukia leave immediately. He pondered for a moment about her destination and be noticed how quickly she had gotten to the track and field. He knew there was a barrier that made students think that the track and field was unavailable but he could tell. He stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder, he had decided to watch her progress.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad the test is over!" Momo exclaimed as she threw her hands up to the air. The rest of the student council agreed with her.<p>

"So Kaichou, what brings us here...?" Rukia asked in her usual straightforward manner, that part of her was what some people were fond of.

Their Kaichou stepped forward with her usual smile. Her hair was held up with a clasp as usual and she had always looked prim and proper, Rukia felt that she was older when they were just the same age. It was a bit weird but Orihime had that kind of air around her. She even spoke like some rich ojousama.

"Well... I figured that I should have Hinamori-san teach you Kido so you can do some first aid on yourself and you can pull off a few barriers..." Orihime informed her with a smile.

Rukia nodded slowly as she looked around to find the entire student council there. "Then what are you guys doing?"

"We got bored so we're tagging along for fun Ja...?" Nel said warmly.

Rangiku shrugged. "You're our adorable new pet, we wouldn't miss the chance to play with you."

Toshiro stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked away. "I'm here to make sure they don't make any trouble."

"I'm here for fun and some free candy!" Yachiru exclaimed excitedly.

Toshiro groaned as he ran a hand through his white spiky hair. He looked visibly irritated. "Why do I feel like the prestigiousness of the Student Council is deteriorating...? You agree with me don't you Kuchiki?" he asked the most same person he knew next to Orihime.

Rukia shrugged. "Why are you asking me? I'm haven't been the Shinigami for too long." she replied in her defense making Toshiro even more frustrated.

Momo stepped forward and managed to grab Rukia's attention once more. "All right genius... Let's do a useful barrier. Think of it as as shield. It's called an Ensokan, you've seen it before you know... When Shiro-chan tried to attack Rangiku-senpai but senpai blocked? I'll teach you how to do it." Momo said as she placed to hands in front of her and readied a stance.

"Thy Shield, Bring Forth the Heavens! the Gods Sneer, the Demons Laugh, Ye Art My Adversary Who Scorns upon thy Mask of Blood and Flesh! Gnaw your Heart and Claw thy veins! Bring forth Thy Shield! Bakudo# 39 Ensokan!" she chanted and a solid shield of reiatsu appeared before Momo's hands.

"That sounds morbid..." Rukia commented, her eye was twitching.

"Almost all Kido spells sound morbid but don't let them get you you. This is relatively easy to learn and rather useful. So do as I did Rukia-chan." Momo said as she walked over and helped Rukia achieve the proper posture.

Rukia followed her instructions to the letter and began to recall the simple incantation Momo had done earlier. "They Shield, Bring Forth the Heavens! the Gods Sneer, the Demons Laugh, Ye Art My Adversary Who Scorns Upon thy Mask of Blood and Flesh! Gnaw your Heart and Claw thy veins! Being forth Thy Shield! Bakudo# 39 Ensokan!" she yelled and all she could produce was a yellow flicker of light.

Rukia grimaced as she was dismayed by her puny shield. Momo laughed hard and patted Rukia on the back. "That's okay, no one gets it on the first try... Shall we keep going...?"

Rukia nodded and resumed training.

* * *

><p>"Boo!"<p>

Ichigo nearly jumped, he also nearly yelled from how surprised he was. His heart raced from the sudden movement and he turned around with a solid glare plastered on his face. He was gritting his teeth and his eye was twitching.

"Kaien!" he yelled.

The man shrugged as he walked to where Ichigo was and leaned against the window sill. He had a mischievous smile playing on his face and it was on days like these that he looked a bit like Ichigo. "Lighten up Ichigo... I can understand if you think Rukia's cute and all." he teased his best friend mercilessly.

Ichigo grew angrier. "Get really Kaien, that girl is far from cute. You want cute, talk to Fukukaicho or Kusajishi." he retorted.

Kaien laughed. "Jesting aside... She's getting stronger at an alarming rate. If this continues, we would have no choice but to treat her as an enemy. It's unfair really... She got her Level 2 release in one fell swoop. She spent two days learning Kido, Shunpo and Hakuda respectively... She's a genius really but... That can't be all there is to it...? It's all too convenient unless..."

"You're saying she..."

"Exactly... Maybe that's why she was transferred to this school at this time of the year and knowing Kuchiki-sensei, it's possible."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow as he watched Rukia successfully block a Shakkaho. "So she was sent her to learn how to protect herself huh... Sounds plausible. This warrants more investigation... Get Ulquiorra... And Uryu too."

Kaien smiled as he left the window will and went last Ichigo. "You got it King."

Ichigo closed his eyes and sighed. He didn't want Kaien's theory to be true, she would be the first one and he wouldn't really know what to do. If she really did have that inside of her, Aizen would want that and he didn't want to bother with Rukia any further. He opened them again to find and angry Rukia shooting Byakurais at Momo who was dodging them like it was nothing.

Ichigo laughed to himself. There was no way he was going near her when her Kido had that much destructive power. He continued to watch her progress before Ulquiorra and Uryu came waking in.

"You called us Kurosaki?" Uryu asked.

"Diamond... Spade... The target is the Shinigami, get to it." Ichigo said in a voice full of authority.

"It shall be done king..."

Ichigo closed his eyes again, he prayed he was wrong. If he confronted her, he might actually lose.

* * *

><p>Rukia sighed as she waved her new friends and fellow council members goodbye. She fixed her blue necktie as she walked towards her house. It wasn't too far but it wasn't simply in the vicinity either. She breathed in the autumn air and smiled in satisfaction. It was the smell that indicated that winter was coming soon, she absolutely loved winter.<p>

The scenery was beautiful too, all the leaves falling around like that was a beautiful sight indeed. Although the orange reminded her of a certain hateful king, she didn't mind. The shades were too breathtaking to hate. A quiet breeze hit her face pleasantly but she had to hold her skirt down just until the wind would die down. She found the bridge she needed to cross.

Rukia decide to stop for a moment, she leaned on the bridge railings and watched the the leaves that had fallen slowly drift on the water. The water was like a mirror to the world, the trees were reflected by the water. It was times like these were certain autumn flowers smelled great.

She smiled to herself before she heard footsteps on the bridge. She wouldn't have minded if the footsteps hadn't stopped. Rukia looked back and found blazing amber eyes looking at her in pure surprise. His mouth was slightly ajar and his eyes were wide open. He stood there looking at her before shaking his head and walking off.

Rukia scowled, she didn't like how he would just stare at her and walk off as if nothing happened. She walked after him, hands on hips. "Hey Kurosaki! It's rude to stare you know!" she yelled at him from a distance.

He stopped walking and turned around. A scowl was now plastered on his face, his bag was hung loose over his shoulder and his amber eyes were a tad bit more hostile. He stomped his way back to her and glared. "What does the Shinigami want with little old me?" he asked in a pissed manner.

He saw her pop a vein on her forehead. "I've always thought kings had manners, perhaps you're the exception."

Now she saw him pop a vein on his forehead. "Shut up midget... Hi, there I said it. Are you happy I greeted you, can I leave now...?" he asked sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes. "See that wasn't so hard your majesty." she said exasperatedly before walking off.

Ichigo stood a few good seconds before waking after her. He knew she could probably handle hollow threats and the like but it was still proper courtesy to escort a girl. There has been a series of gang rape and gang mugging lately. She could probably beat all of their asses but if she couldn't beat Orihime in Hakuda then there's a chance she might slip up. She noticed him trailing her and she gave him the eye.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a suspicious tone.

"I'm walking a girl home... It hasn't been safe lately and Grimmjow, Renji and Kaien would kick my ass and scold me of they found out I didn't so I might as well."

She raised an eyebrow as they walked. "Are you sure...? I'm pretty sure the white and black uniform discrepancy is enough to show that we're enemies..." she replied in a cautious tone.

He shrugged. "Let's save the dispute for another day." he said.

This was so uncharacteristic of him but something about her made him want to keep her out of the fray at all cost. He didn't understand but something in the deep recesses of his soul told him to protect her.

How could he...? He hated her.

"So why did you come out so late?" he asked her casually to appease her wrath.

She shrugged. "I had some Student Council work... You?"

"Doing a few clubs a few favors." he replied in his usual calloused manner.

"I see..."

Silence came so suddenly and Ichigo had finally regretted his decision to get into her good graces. A sigh escaped his lips as he discretely looked down at her. Perhaps the sunset light wasn't that bad on her, all it did for him was make his hair stand out more. He glanced at little lower and found his little amulets still stuck to her uniform without her knowledge.

That's right, she doesn't need to be a part of this. She should just stop being the Shinigami, transferees had no obligation to participate in such disputes that had begun with their blood. The Jokers had a bloodline and the Aces had successors within the school itself. The fact that someone like Rukia, one who hasn't been in the school since Nursery, occupies the Shinigami seat is already odd. Surely Orihime must know that.

Ichigo found himself looking at two children playing and he found himself reliving a memory.

"Ichi-kun, over here!"

"Stop running!"

"Hah, you can't catch me!"

"Of course I can catch you, I have Ichi in my name, it means I'm number one!"

Ichigo closed his eyes. Those days were long gone and it was his fault.

"You okay, you've been spacing out for a while."

Ichigo was finally pulled back to the present. Rukia was looking at him weirdly and he just shook his head. "Worried?" he replied.

She glared at him and began to seethe to herself. "Hell no." she retorted.

"You're not really afraid to show your hate for me are you?" he asked.

Rukia raised an eyebrow at him, the question obviously took her aback. Nonetheless, she regained her composure and came up with an answer. "And be like everybody else who doesn't have the guts to talk back to you? It's not right. Another reason why I didn't join you guys was because I don't like people who abuse their authority."

"That's a big accusation you're making Kuchiki." he replied dangerously.

"Are you going to kill me for it with that big butcher's knife thing you have?" Rukia replied fearlessly.

"Che..."

Ichigo saw how the sky had turned into twilight already and that they have yet to part ways, it meant that they lived in the same direction. In the corner of his eye, he saw a full moon. His eyes widened considerably and his heart had begun to make large painful thumps.

Shit, not now!

"I'd hate to keep that accusation in the air but I really need to go!" Ichigo yelled as he practically used Shunpo to leave.

Rukia watched him leave her line of sight quickly. Her eyes were wide opened and her last of image of him before was of him clutching his chest, directly where his heart was as if he was in pain. The way he left like that made her worry a bit.

"Worry...? Why am I worried... He's the enemy." Rukia spoke to herself.

It's only natural to worry if he's in that muvh pain I guess, he thought.

She began to walk in silence feeling a bit lonely walking all by herself in the twilight. She could kick ass but the dark atmosphere was still creepy, maybe having a guy around did give her some relief. A surge of reiatsu flooded the area and Rukia quickly turned around.

"Sode no Shirayuki!" she yelled.

A surge of cold winter wind came blowing through and a sword formed in her hand. It was a blade that suited her height and it was easy to use for her. It's handle was red and the hand guard was bronze. Rukia dropped her bag and assumed her usual stance, she could feel a hollow in the area.

"Where are you hiding...?"

Rukia closed her eyes and attempted a wide scale reiatsu perception field. It was difficult but not impossible, she caught something twenty feet away and put her hands forward.

"Bakudo# 11 Kyomon!"

A barrier was formed in the area and as soon as it formed, she heard a shriek. The hollow was dumb enough to bump into the barrier itself. She sighed as she used Shunpo to get into position. As soon as she got there, she found the hollow to be of the Big Hollow class. They were dumb but difficult to get rid off for someone of her level.

"Damn... I don't have the clearance for a level 2 release..." Rukia cursed as she jumped out of the way when the hollow tried to attack her.

She brought her hands up again. "Hado# 31 Shakkaho!"

Her attack stunned the big hollow for a moment. She jumped and used that opportunity to hit it at the head. She was taught to hit it at the head so it would split like a watermelon. She missed her mark and managed to slice off its arm instead.

The hollow shrieked in pain and made an odd movement. Rukia wasn't able to predict it's next attack. A shield like Ensokan would not be enough, she brought up her Zanpakuto to block and she closed her eyes as the blow came closer and closer. She felt the speed of the attack but she didn't feel that attack itself.

When she opened her eyes, there was a barrier. Rukia's eyes were wide open and she glanced down to find the source of blinding light that had created the barrier. She saw a red amulet, the kind one got for good luck in those Shinto temples.

"What is this...?" she asked no one.

The barrier finally broke and Rukia stepped back. The hollow backed up but this time, it was getting ready for a Cero.

Brilliant, it was using its strongest attack. A Cero, how cliched can it get?

A person suddenly appeared in front of her her and grabbed her. Rukia was about to protest but once said person dropped her, she really couldn't protest now. "Kaien-san!"

He smirked at her. "Yo Rukia... Sorry I'm late... I thought Ichigo would've taken care of it." he replied to her smugly as both of them could feel the hollow approaching.

"Sure you don't want to reconsider joining the Jokers Rukia? Unlike you, we don't need clearance!" Kaien said as he held his Zanpakuto firmly.

Kaien held his Zanpakuto upside down and began to spin it around before speaking the activation key. "Suiten Sakamake, Nejibana!"

As he spun it around, it became a blue Chinese tridents. The blue matched his eyes, it suited him to a T. He too was wearing the black outfit and all.

"He left suddenly, in pain too." Rukia informed him.

Kaien's eyes were a bit wide but they went back to normal. "Oh... Don't worry about it." he replied as the hollow finally made its way to them.

Kaien used Shunpo expertly and managed to stab the hollow where it counted, right in the whole. It wailed in pain and decided to use Cero to protect itself. He looked back to Rukia nervously. "Umm... I know I just saved you just now but I can't block a Cero." he said weakly.

Rukia stood up and sighed. "I really hate hollows..." she seethed to herself as she flipped her Zanpakuto upside down slowly, her left hand was on her right arm.

"Mae, Sode no Shirayuki."

Another rush of cold wind came coming and the over all temperature of the area had decreased significantly. Rukia punctured the ground and ice was sprouting from here she hit. She pulled up her sword, ready for her attack as the ribbon of her beautiful Zanpakuto was flying gracefully.

"Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren!"

A blast of ice came from the tip of her white blade, it came rushing at the hollow as soon as the Cero came and Kaien wasn't sure if it was possible but Rukia managed to freeze it as it was about to fire a Cero. She looked at him.

"This ice won't last." she informed him.'

He may be her knight in shining armor but right now, they were on even ground.

Kaien was getting to ready to strike as soon as the ice was falling apart. Before he could leap, the hollow was split into half by something. They both saw an image blur and fade before said image reappeared before the both of them. The hollow was long gone now.

Rukia's eyes were wide open.

Standing in front of her was a man with black spiky hair, so long it nearly reached the floor. His eyes were still hard to see but he hand grayish bandages all over his body and he was wearing something that resembled a Hakama. Rukia couldn't help but blush again, versus Kaien, this guy was hotter. Rukia shook that blush away and figured that what she felt for this guy was purely physical unlike her crush for Kaien.

She was now pointing at him. "Y-you!"

Kaien smirked as he approached the man. "You took you're your time..." Kaien said as he was now beside him.

"...Mugetsu-san."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: after a really really really long time, I finally have chapter four up and ready for reading and reviewing. I know it's a bit selfish to keep asking you guys to wait so I've decide to be a bit more active for this story.<strong>

**So I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as possible without delaying my other stories progress...damn, I feel like I have super powers, doing three stories at a time.**

**Anyhoo...**

**For Ensokan, it didn't really have an incantation so I made it up but the Bakudo is 100% real. And Kaien's release was copied off Arronierro Arruerie... After all, he was Kaien at the time so I guess it's accurate.**

**Sui means water and ten means heaven but Kubo put them as one word, I'm guess it's from the word Suitenhoufutsu. It's the word Japanese use for this part of the horizon where you can't tell which part is still the sea and which part is already the sky. Sakamake means to surge.**

**So the Viz Media translation of his activation is: Rankle the Seas and the Heavens.**

**I suddenly feel bad for Viz, Kaien's activation thing sound really hard to translate into English unlike Rukia's. Mae simple means to dance.**

**Japanese is a tricky language for an English speaker like me but I still prefer Japanese over Chinese... I don't understand how my school expects me to know 10,000 Chinese characters with many word combinations and each character having an accent...**

**If I said my name in Japanese:**

**Watashi no namae wa AkaBaka-chan desu.**

**But in Chinese:**

**Wô de míng zhi shi chén lì qīng**

**Sadly, there is no check sign in my phone for the o in Wô so just flip it around. Now when you says that line, you follow the accent.**

**Man I hate accents... If you say the wrong accent, the word changes...**

**How infuriating but now you guys know my Chinese name! But that doesn't matter, my English name is what I'm proud of.**

**So my name is spelled like this 陳麗清 and read like chén lì qīng**

**But in Kanji, it kinda says Hiyoshi Saya**

**Bwahaha, I'm a bored person.**

**Please keep Reviewing**

**AkaBaka-chain signing off!**


	5. Mugetsu Stunning Revelations?

**DISCLAIMER: BLEACH IS OWNED BY KUBO TITE**

* * *

><p>Rukia's amethyst eyes were wide open and her mouth was ajar. Her hand quivered as she struggled to keep her finger pointing at him. Now her face mimicked Ichigo's face when he saw her on the bridge. Standing in front of her was one the one thing that baffled her the most about this entire Shinigami business she had. The first day she had transferred, she had met him and although she may not show it all the time, she would sometimes think of him.<p>

She was a curious person by nature so this Mugetsu has been driving her mad. He was way too mysterious for her own good.

The way he was staring at her made all the blood rush to her face but she immediately shrugged it off so she could have a serious talk for once. Kaien was smiling at her, the way he smiled at her would've made her swoon but the vibes she was getting from that smile indicated the he knew more than he let on.

"I've see you've already met. This is my good friend Mugetsu... He takes a neutral stance in this little conflict so it's no wonder why he would help you or me." Kaien greeted as he pulled Rukia forward.

"Come on, don't be shy Rukia. He won't bite." Kaien urged Rukia on.

Mugetsu looked uncomfortable at the sudden proximity but he didn't mind so much. He merely looked away before looking back at her. "Hey." was all he said.

"Hi..." was all she greeted him with. She wasn't blushing anymore but he was the kind of her person that made her nervous.

She really didn't understand how these teenage hormones worked. She had ascertained that she probably had a crush on Kaien but she really didn't understand why she was so easily stirred up. His reiatsu's signature felt familiar to her yet foreign at the same time.

Kaien raised any eyebrow. "Ah well... Mugetsu isn't the friendliest person in the world... Walk her home will you? I'd feel more relived if you did... I can't block a Cero like you can."

"Sure... Is it alright for me to look like this Kaien?" Mugetsu asked in a deep voice.

Kaien shrugged as he took off the first layer of his clothing leaving Kaien wearing white on top and black on the bottom. Mugetsu reluctantly took the Kosode and placed it over himself. His Hakama-like thing began to look more solid. He looked more like a student in training rather than some mysterious spiritual entity of unknown origins.

Kaien smiled secretively. "I have to cleans up the mess... Don't mind the barrier Rukia, I'll take it down for you." he said.

Rukia smiled at him. "Thanks..."

All of a sudden, she felt woozy. She nearly feel over had Mugetsu not caught her. Contrary to what she had initially though, he was extremely warm. He quickly withdrew his hands from her and began to walk her back.

Kaien smiled. "Let's pray Ichigo won't remember everything Mugetsu does... I highly doubt that though... That man has the worse and most impeccable memory ever after all... Of course he'll remember..." Kaien mumbled to no one but himself.

He saw in the distance how Rukia quickly whisked away her Shihakusho and her Zanpakuto. He also took note of how they kept a good three feet distance from each other.

* * *

><p>Rukia walked with Mugetsu in complete and utter silence. The atmosphere was somewhat tense and uncomfortable. Awkward was the best way to describe it because he was such a quiet person. They finally had arrived at her house and once they got there, he was visibly surprised.<p>

"You live here?"

Rukia looked at him weirdly and nodded. "Why...? Is there something wrong about moving here?"

"No... It's nothing..." he said.

"It's just that... I've been living with my sister and her husband, my brother-in-law but I guess he kinda is like my brother already. Then recently, my brother got a raise so we decided to move to a location closer to where he worked and I went along with it. I know Seireitei Academy is in Shinjuku but we used to live in Ikebukuro." Rukia told him nonchalantly.

"It must be a big raise... This is a rich neighborhood. You're new house rivals a lot of these houses."

Rukia chuckled. "The raise is an excuse but Nii-sama has always been rich... His family is in the very least." she replied.

"I see."

"Will I ever see you again?" she asked curiously.

He shrugged. "Perhaps." he said.

And in one second, he disappeared from her line of sight.

Rukia smiled to herself. This teenage romance stuff was hard to understand. Ah well, that wasn't exactly a no either. She brought out her house keys and unlocked the gate.

* * *

><p>"Kuchiki Rukia! I know you're in the student council and all but that doesn't mean you can oversleep. I've let this slide for a few days but you should seriously wake up earlier!"<p>

Rukia groaned as she buried herself deeper into her nice warm Chappy the Rabbit comforter. "I'm never late so stop whining Nee-san..." she groaned.

A woman who was visibly older than Rukia had her hands on her hips. She was an exact carbon replica of her younger sister and she was a bit taller too. The stray bang in the middle of her face however split at the end and she had much more gentler eyes. Her voice wasn't as deep as her younger sister's but she held the same authoritative power.

"And we even wasted someone money on your standard uniform when you got a Student Council uniform for free!" she snapped at her sister.

Rukia popped a vein as she clutched the comforters even more. "Look, I've been tired lately... Just a few more minutes." she pleaded like the currently lazy person she was.

"Then why did you join the Student Council...? You know what never mind Ru-chan..." her sister sighed.

Rukia grinned under the sheets as she enjoyed her few more minutes of peace and quiet. She was obviously pleased with herself that she had managed to convince her sister. It was hard to admit that she and her sister shared the same temper and the same stubbornness albeit, Hisana could get mad in a creepier more refined way.

Rukia had just gotten comfortable when all of a sudden, the comforter was now nonexistent. Rukia quickly got up and glared at her sister. "Onee-san! You said a few more minutes!"

"I didn't say anything now get up and get changed or do you want me to call Byakuya in here to see how bad you look right now. Three buttons are off and you moved so much in your sleep that you've managed to drag your pajamas down, I can see your underwear! Come on Rukia! You're sixteen already and you're still wearing Chappy panties!" her sister retorted in her higher voice.

"Hisana Onee-san!" she snapped at her older sister.

"Don't use that tone with me young lady. I am first and foremost your older sister and don't forget that I raised you so hurry up and get dressed." Hisana said exasperatedly as she tossed Rukia's uniform directly at her face.

Rukia let out a strangled 'oof' as the fabric came in contact with her face. She heard Hisana storm off, she could hear her own sister in the hallway talking to her husband.

"I swear Byakuya... I don't know where she gets that attitude..." she seethed.

Rukia peeped out into the hallway and she caught Byakuya shrugging. "I'm guessing it's your mother... The woman nagged at me the day you brought me to meet her."

Hisana laughed and playfully pressed a finger against his chest. "Rukia was still in the womb then."

Byakuya smiled uncharacteristically enough. "And you inherited her attitude too Hisana."

Rukia smiled. Only Byakuya had the guys to go against someone like her older sister. Hisana laughed again. "Oh quiet you... I know what you're implying... I know how much she acts like me it's scary..."

"No... I'd say you were worse back when we were sixteen." Byakuya replied.

She did a perfect Kuchiki glare at her husband, it was rare from someone out of the family to perfect it. "And you were just as hotheaded as our neighbor's kid."

Byakuya's smile slipped away and his face almost dropped. "Oh... Him... I had more class back then."

Rukia watched her sister walk up to her handsome husband and hug his waist, the waist was what she could reach when her husband was so tall. She leaned against his chest. "That overprotectiveness you had back then... It's one of the things I still love about you." she admitted.

Rukia stepped out of the hallway at that exact moment with a grin on her face as she tried to access the bathroom. "Get a room... I spend all those hours at school reprimanding kissing couples... I don't want to have to reprimand you guys as well... I mean Nii-sama, you're a teacher after all." Rukia commented slyly as she entered the bathroom.

Hisana laughed and Rukia could've sworn she heard the stoic man laugh even for a little bit. Rukia smiled to herself as she unbuttoned her pajamas and let her pajama pants pool to the floor. She stepped out of her underwear and her clothing in one fell swoop and quickly entered the shower. She allowed the hot water to envelop her body and she reveled in how relaxing showers could be. A random thought entered her mind and her amethyst eyes shot open amidst the water.

"The neighbor's kid...? Now that I think about it, I've never seen him." she mumbled to herself as she began to grab the shampoo from the shelf.

Rukia found herself looking down.

"Did they grow bigger...?"

Rukia held the two little pert mounds and smiled to herself. "They did... I won't be an airport runway like Nee-san..." she joked to herself.

"Momo would be really pissed but against Kaichou and Nel-chan, we really don't stand a chance. I guess I understand the sentiments..."

"In the end, we all don't hold a candle to Rangiku-senpai..."

Rukia was happy she had made some friends. Everyone in her middle school had thought she was an elitist. People did admire her and all but they mostly sucked up to her because she was a Kuchiki. She may have been popular but she never had any real friends before. Being in this kind of environment was new to her.

Rukia had finally managed to finish her bath and she grabbed a towel as soon as she stepped out. She glanced at the time on her phone to find it a tad bit too early. Rukia sighed again as she dried her hair and quickly got dressed. She fixed herself and took a moment to admire herself in the mirror.

She had been wearing this uniform for a while but it really did look good on her. It really felt like she was a part of something important. She walked outside and headed downstairs to find Hisana almost done with breakfast and Byakuya was sitting at the table drinking coffee and going over his lesson plan for the day. Rukia could already smell the great food, she loved Hisana's cooking.

Hisana came over and put a plate of some really good bacon as well as some creamy light fluffy scrambled eggs. Rukia smiled, they were doing american breakfast today but it didn't matter what Hisana made, it tasted good regardless.

"Ru-chan, apple juice or orange juice?" her older sister asked as she had just flipped the ham over.

"Orange juice..." Rukia quickly replied before remembering thee hair color of a certain person she loathed. "No on second thought, make that apple."

Hisana raised an eyebrow at her sister through their little island of a Kitchen. "You love orange juice... Why the sudden change...?"

Rukia smiled and shook her head. "It's nothing."

Rukia glanced at Byakuya to find him raising an eyebrow on that statement. Rukia frowned and sent bad vibes to her brother-in-law. "Don't even think about it Nii-sama..."

He shrugged. "I wasn't thinking of anything Rukia." he replied as he drank his coffee innocently, if he admitted that he knew the reason for the sudden change in juice preference, let's just say he'd be subjected to a wrath equal to that of his beloved wife.

Hisana came back with a plate of delectable ham. She set it down and joined them at the table. Turns out Hisana still went with orange and that irritated Rukia a big but then her sister knew her well enough not to give apple juice in the morning. Rukia ended up sighing, her sister knew her so well. Though once she shoved the lovely food in her mouth, all her morning irritation disappeared.

"Hey Ru... What has gotten you so tired lately...?"

Rukia quickly swallowed the piece of bacon she had already been chewing just to speak. "It's just that... Seireitei academy is prestigious and all... Being on the student council makes you the one authority below the principal. We basically run the school, we handle school sponsors to the planning of schools events as well as the salary of employees below us."

"Oh... So you decide Byakuya's salary...?"

"In a sense." Rukia replied as she drank her juice.

"That's a relief to know..." Byakuya commented.

"Don't worry... Kaichou and Hitsugaya-kun handle the money... You can't exactly trust Rangiku-senpai, Momo and Yachiru-chan with money..." Rukia chuckled.

Hisana smiled as she ruffled Rukia's hair affectionately. "Rukia... You sound happy... I was worried since you weren't able to make any real friends back in middle school and elementary... Sure you were always an outstanding student and popular by your own admission... You seemed lonely. I'm glad." Hisana said in a heartfelt manner.

"I figured you'd fit right in at Seireitei." Byakuya added.

"You should bring some of your friends over Ru-chan." Hisana said enthusiastically.

"You sound like a mom Nee-san..." Rukia said in dismay.

Hisana smirked. "That's because our good mother in heaven doesn't want her youngest daughter to go off the wrong path."

Rukia crossed her arms. "I'm not doing anything wrong. I'm in S class and my conduct is really high. I'm in the student council too, where's the wrong there...?"

"You never know... You could meet a boy and go boy crazy over him... You don't have a crush on anybody do you?" Hisana asked slyly.

Oh damn it all...

"There's Shiba Kaien." Byakuya said to his wife and Rukia was now sending even worse vibes at her brother-in-law.

"Shiba Kaien...? You mean the Senate president's son?" Hisana asked.

Byakuya nodded. "Rukia daydreams while looking at him."

"I do not."

"In my class you do."

Rukia continued to devour her breakfast so she wouldn't have to speak at all. A blush was staining her cheeks, she was seriously embarrassed. Of all the days for Byakuya's straightforwardness to shine through, it had to be today. Of all days to step out of his stoic skin, it had to be today.

"Nii-sama... I'm already stressed with having to see Kurosaki everyday... I don't need to be reminded."

"Kurosaki?" Hisana asked.

Rukia shook her head. "It's nothing."

Rukia kissed her sister's cheek and grabbed her bag so she could leave already. She did this quickly so she could cut off Hisana's interrogation. Byakuya on the other hand drove to school but by Rukia's own request, she refused to be driven by him. She exited the house and the first thing he saw in the morning was something that would completely ruin her day.

Rukia was standing precisely five feet away from him and he was in obvious shock as well. "You!"

"It's true!" he yelled back as he pointed a finger at her as if she was some monstrosity.

Right there in front of her was Kurosaki Ichigo in the flesh. The morning sunlight had been bouncing of his bright tangerine hair. Under this kind of light, Rukia could finally see why girls liked him so. He actually looked a bit handsome but that scowl was a total turn off. His bag was slung over his shoulder and his face looked like he had suddenly become bankrupt.

Rukia's face wasn't any better either. Her bag was by her side and from where Ichigo was standing, he was beginning to understand why a lot of males at school made such a big fuss about her. Under this much light, her amethyst eyes were gorgeous and her usual pale skin looked warm and radiant. Still though, she still wasn't his type. That pretty face wasn't enough to make up for her god awful attitude.

"Kurosaki... Why are you there?"

Ichigo was about to reply when the a two little girls came out from the house behind him. They looked like they were just in elementary. One had blondish hair while the other had dark black hair. Their uniforms indicated that they studied in Seireitei Academy.

"Ichi-nii! You forgot your lunch again." the blond one yelled as she shoved the lunch box to him.

"Who's that girl you're looking at Ichi-nii? You're girlfriend?" the black haired on commented crudely.

"G-girlfriend!" Rukia blurted out in pure and utter discuss. "Over my dead body!"

"Well good morning to you too midget!" he retorted at her comment making the dark haired girl laugh.

"And I thought Kings had manners." Rukia insulted.

"Well I don't suppose you being the Shinigami has anything to do with the deteriorating prestigiousness of the Student Council does it?" he replied smugly.

"Bastard... Don't think I can't freeze your ass off." she threatened.

"Oh yeah bitch, go try that and see who gets blasted off to kingdom come!" he threatened back.

They spent a few good minutes glaring at each other before Rukia heard something come from behind.

"Ru-chan, you should at least wait before leaving!"

Rukia turned around to find her sister walking with her lunchbox. Her sister approached her and handed it to her personally. "Oops..." was all Rukia said.

"Oops is right... Ah well, I won't touch that subject if it means that you won't keep storming off are we clear?" he sister half scolded.

Rukia nodded with a smile. "Yes..."

She looked back to find Ichigo pointing at the two of them while quivering in shock. "Th-there are two of you!"

Rukia smirked as she put her hands on her wait and took a few steps towards him. "Are you an idiot Kurosaki? I know we look alike but I'm pretty sure you're smart enough to tell the difference."

"Oh..." Ichigo blurted out.

Hisana took a step forward and smiled at him, Ichigo was shocked because Rukia never smiled at him so have her sister smile at him was nearly the same thing. "You must be the infamous Kurosaki I guess... Forgive my little sister's manners... I'm Kuchiki Hisana, Byakuya's wife." she introduced herself happily and outstretched her hand out of cordiality.

He shook her hand and smiled back. She was such a kind person. "Kurosaki Ichigo... From the looks of it, I live next door." he replied.

"I know, I was about to tell Rukia that we were neighbors with the Kurosakis but she kind of stormed out.

Ichigo grabbed the two little girls and pushed them forward affectionately. "Umm, these two are my little sisters. They're fraternal twins, this one is Yuzu and this one over here is Karin." he said warmly.

Rukia raised an eyebrow, it was obvious that he had a soft spot for his little sisters. Kurosaki, she couldn't deal with but his sisters were just adorable.

Rukia smiled at the two of them and stepped forward. "Kuchiki Rukia, a pleasure to meet you two."

Yuzu beamed up and looked rather happy. "Nice to meet you too... It's nice to see someone who argues with Ichi-nii, he needs to be set straight and all."

Rukia laughed as Karin spoke. "Hell yeah... You're the only girl I know who doesn't squeal Kurosaki-sama." she said with a visible smile.

Ichigo watched how Rukia interacted with his sisters and scowled heavily. She would smile for his sisters but she would never smile for him. Ichigo walked forward and cut Rukia off. "My sisters love you, oh joy. Can we go now, we're all gonna be late."

"Ichi-nii!" the two yelled in protest.

He rolled his eyes. "Come on, you can talk to Kuchiki along the way."

Rukia's eyes were wide open. "You want me to walk with you?"

He shrugged. "I don't, my sisters do. They probably won't shut up so I might as well keep them entertained."

Rukia smiled the moment he turned his back on her. She walked to her sister and kissed her on the cheek goodbye before she got dragged by his sisters. Rukia laughed as she saw how the two girls were quite fond of her.

"Ne Rukia-chan, why is your uniform different?" Yuzu asked.

"Ichi-nii, a real man would carry a girl's bag!" Karin scolded her big brother as they all walked to school.

Ichigo sighed as he stopped walking forward and went back to Rukia. One hand was holding his bag over his shoulder while his other was stretched out. He was still scowling heavily. "You heard the little girl... Give me the bag." he said begrudgingly.

Rukia smirked. "Wow, Kurosaki Ichigo is carrying my bag...? I'm not dreaming am I?" she said sarcastically as she handed over he bag.

"Well you can thank my sisters." he retorted as he continued to walk ahead of them.

"Your welcome Rukia-chan." Yuzu and Karin said together.

Rukia laughed, these twins were evil on the inside but she liked them. Why couldn't their older brother be just as likable as they were? These two were simply adorable in their one unique way. She could already tell that Yuzu was the more cheerful happy one while Karin was the darker more surly on but she liked them nonetheless. It was just sad that they had to be his sisters and they she was neighbors with Kurosaki.

"To answer your question Yuzu, I'm on the student council..." Rukia said sweetly.

"Hey, you're classmates with Ichi-nii, does that mean you're on S class?" Karin asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah, I am in S class... Why?"

"Wow! Rukia-chan, you're so cool! You're in the Student Council, you're really smart and you're really pretty too!" Yuzu complimented.

Ah, adorable twelve year olds. Who knew adorable twelve year olds still existed?

"Ichi-nii isn't all that outstanding, all he has is his good looks." Karin scoffed as she purposely allowed her big brother to hear that line. Rukia could've sworn she saw a vein pop behind all that orange hair.

"If you're so fond of her why don't you invite her over or something." Ichigo suggested, it was so uncharacteristic.

"Really?" Yuzu asked.

"Sure, if I'm not there then by all means." he replied.

"But Ichi-nii, you're always home." Karin pointed out matter-of-factly.

"Really? Well tough luck then." he said, he didn't sound sorry at all.

Rukia frowned but she pulled out a smile anyway. "If you two are cool with it then you can pay me a visit. I only live next door after all."

"Yay!"

Ichigo groaned angrily as he kept waking. What was so great about her anyway? How come his sisters were so attached to her already? She's nothing but a short bitch, she's not even drop dead gorgeous or anything. She had never caught his interest so why did she catch his little sisters' interests?

Although, she does smell pretty nice.

Her scent was that of natural vanilla, he knew she didn't wear any cologne or perfume. He knew what those weird add ons smelled like and her scent was definitely natural. If there was one thing he liked about her, it would be her scent. Nearly all the women he knew wore cologne of perfume and every girl who had tried to approach him wore something to try and impress him.

They finally arrived in school and the twins said their goodbyes to Rukia as they headed for the elementary division. Ichigo shoved her bag back to her and walked off in a bad mood. Rukia held her bag and glared at his back. She groaned in frustrating as she trudged on towards the building.

* * *

><p>Rukia crossed her legs as she continued to eat her delicious lunch. As much as she loved her lunch, it wasn't enough to wash away the bitter aftertaste of walking to school with Kurosaki Ichigo. Momo was busy analyzing Rukia's mood while in the classroom.<p>

Well, the new Class S was stated on the board outside.

It was a given that all the Jokers were in the class but now the entire Student Council was there too. Asano Keigo finally made his way to class F and there were some newcomers. Kurotsuchi-sensei's daughter was in class too and they now had Kyoraku-sensei's favorite freshman Ise Nanao.

It was an interesting class.

"Rukia... You look annoyed." Tatsuki had commented.

"Do I? She replied.

Momo sighed. "You sure as hell do... Aren't you glad we worked so hard to keep you company?" she said in a faux hurt voice.

"You have no right to use that tone, wasn't it your original intention to go here?" Rukia shot back to Momo as she pointed her chopsticks towards the girl.

"That's true but I think I know why..." Orihime added to the conversation as she happily ate her weird... Lunch?

Rukia quickly looked towards Orihime with a weird look. How could she know? She made sure nobody knew about this morning's events.

"Really? Come on Kaichou, spill it!" Momo said enthusiastically.

Orihime smiled in her usual refinement and finesse. "I saw Kurosaki-kun walking Kuchiki-san to school. He was holding her bag like a gentleman." she declared.

All that green tea Rukia had been drinking went out the window literally and she apologized in her heart to the poor soul who got hit by the tea. "E-excuse me!"

"Ehh...? Ichigo? Like a gentleman, are we taking about the same Kurosaki Ichigo?" Tatsuki blurted out. It was common knowledge that she and Ichigo went to the same dojo when they were kids.

"That's not the issue here! Rukia, do you understand what it means to walk with a handsome guy to school...?" Momo asked, she was now assuming a more serious tone.

"Umm... No?" Rukia replied.

Rukia found herself being smacked on the head by Momo. "Walking with a guy means you're in a special relationship."

Rukia crossed her arms and looked towards the window. "Who said we walked alone...?"

"By the way Kuchiki-san, where do you live...?" Orihime asked.

Rukia raised an eyebrow but answered her Kaichou anyway. "#216 Hoshinose Street, Shinjuku." she replied wondering why Orihime asked such a question.

Orihime's eyes were wide for a moment but she regained her composure and smiled the way she was expected to. "I see... That means you live next to Kurosaki-kun." she said.

Rukia's contorted into something more angry and annoyed. "Sadly, we just had to move next to his house."

"You said you didn't walk alone?" Tatsuki inquired.

"My sister woke me up early because she said I was being a lazy bum and all... I guess that's why I only found out that he was my neighbor now because I always left later than him but I managed to catch him instead. He walks his sisters to school and his little sisters took an immediate liking to me so because of them, I ended up walking with them to school. He has a soft spot for his little sisters, that was the only reason why he walked with me to school I guess."

Momo grinned at Rukia and Rukia didn't like the way she was grinning. "I hate to say this Rukia but you have an immediate advantage among all the girls in school. All of his fangirls know about the Kurosaki twins, adorable little sisters they are. One who bright and cheer and the other who's dark and surly. No girl who has tried to win Kurosaki has ever won the favor of his little sisters. The fact that they love you means you have a huge advantage in gaining Kurosaki Ichigo's affection. Not that I recommend you to try, you've already chosen to be the Shinigami. You've given up your chances to be his queen."

Rukia scowled heavily. "I chose to be the Shinigami for another reason. Kurosaki is just a minor reason and if I intended to help Aizen then I would've gone to the Jokers." Rukia replied.

Tatsuki didn't understand what Rukia said nor who this Aizen person was. She felt a bit left out of the conversation and it seemed to be more and more like a Student Council matter. Humans were curious by nature so she stayed to eavesdrop a bit more.

Orihime chuckled uncharacteristically enough. Rukia was thrown off by her laughing a bit but then she remembered what Momo told her.

"Sarugaki Hiyori... She's a complete and utter tomboy with absolutely zero feminine mannerisms whatsoever. How she is able to act like a refined lady in front of all the students is unfathomable to to this day. She used to be the Fukukaichou but she graduated last year and passed the torch to us incoming first years. You do know that Seireitei has a nursery, kindergarten, elementary school, middle school, high school and a university right?" said Momo.

Rukia looked at Orihime and wondered what kind of person she was. Momo was hiding the fact that she was an Otaku by heart. Rukia herself was hiding quite a few things about herself from the student council and she acted the way the students wanted her to act. The one person Rukia couldn't see.

When it came to this person, she felt that she had been looking at her through rose tinted glass. Orihime was successful in letting Rukia see what she wanted to see but who was the real Inoue Orihime.

"Is something funny Kaichou?" Rukia asked with a pout.

"You're really straightforward aren't you... I guess that's why Kurosaki-kun seems to dislike you and why Yuzu-chan and Karin-chan has taken a liking to you." Orihime said, some cheeriness came with her words.

Yuzu-chan? Karin-chan...?

Why does she know them?

"How did you know their names were Yuzu and Karin Kaichou?" Rukia asked.

Orihime was taken aback by the question but she put on her mask again. "I'm the Kaichou, I know things about our adversaries. Knowing enemy info helps in battles, it's called having a battle plan."

"I guess that makes sense..." Rukia replied.

Momo wasn't appreciating the vibes she got from Rukia but she figured that she'd save the questioning for later. "Well... about the first issue. I'm not entirely against you liking one of the Jokers... It's not like you have the First Daughter's soul within you."

Rukia frowned. "I don't like any one of them."

Momo smirked. "Yes you do, you like Kaien."

Rukia flushed red but for some reason, her radiant image of Kaien was suddenly replaced by Mugetsu's face. Rukia flushed even redder, she shook her head and reminder herself that she was sure Kaien was the one she liked, not Mugetsu.

Mugetsu just baffled her that's why she was so interested in him.

It's not like he's that handsome or anything...

"Oh be quiet you..." Rukia snapped.

"It is true then... Fear not, Kaien likes honest girls like you. We'll just wait and see." Momo reassured her.

"Sh-shut up! What about you and Hitsugaya-kun."

Momo looked surprised. "Ehh...? Shiro-chan's my childhood friend."

Toshiro who was only a few feet away heard that comment and scowled. Rangiku who was already teasing just grinned and began to berate over how he wasn't aggressive enough when it came to Momo. He merely told her to shut up because he doesn't feel that way for Momo.

"Ah well... My bad I guess... Kaichou, do you like anybody?"

Orihime was surprised. "Me...?"

A certain person flashed in her kind but she wouldn't dare say that to the Shinigami and the Fukukaicho altogether. "I don't have any one in particular as of the moment."

"Ehh... That's a pity." Rukia sighed.

"Why so interested Rukia?" Momo asked.

"It's just that... My whole life, people have been sucking up to me and my popularity. My popularity was false and so were the people who called themselves friends. I've never been in love before because the only reason why boys confessed to me was because I was either some prize or because I was the school idol. It was empty and meaningless... I guess in just waiting for the guy who would tell me the right words I guess..." Rukia sighed as she looked out the window in nostalgia.

"That's sad... Don't worry Rukia, the Aces would never betray you... We're your friends, we have no reason use you for anything... You're our precious Shinigami after all." Momo said and nothing in her chocolate brown eyes indicated that she was lying.

"Thanks Momo... Speaking of which, on my way to school, I saw that famous Ice Cream parlor selling Bleach themed ice cream. You love that anime right...?"

Momo's eyes brightened up. "Really! I am so buying the Shirosaki Ichiro one and the Kichiki Rukiya ones! I love those characters! They're so great together...?"

"Them...? I think Ichiro got strawberry and Rukiya got Vanilla or something..."

"Then what about Kitsugaya Ashiro and Hinakuri Momoko?"

Rukia throught for a moment. "Ashiro got Mint and Momoko got Peach."

"Wow, I love that Ice Cream Parlor already!" she exclaimed.

"Kuchiki-san... Did Hinamori-san lend you the DVD's by any chance...?"

Rukia laughed as she nodded. "She gave it all... From the Agent of the Shinigami Arc all the way to the Fake Karakura town arc..." Rukia laughed.

"I feel bad for you, I managed to get off with just until the Soul Society Rescue arc... " Orihime chuckled.

"Unfair..."

The three women laughed and sadly, Tatsuki had been left out of the conversation like she was outcasted. She glanced at Renji and sighed.

"What are you up to nowadays Renji...? Stop keeping me out of the loop..."

* * *

><p>Rukia had decided to buy some ice cream from the parlor she saw before. She wouldn't really admit that she actually like what Momo lent her and her favorite character was Rukiya and her older brother Byakuran. Rukia felt that Rukiya was most like herself so she went with Vanilla. The moment she tasted the treat, she was in heaven. It tasted too good, she laughed when she saw the Byakuran's ice cream flavor was Sakura but she thought it appropriate that Uragiya Shusuke got Green Tea for his flavor.<p>

She finally arrived at the park, it was her shortcut home. Fifteen uneventful minutes have passed and she was finally finished eating her ice cream. She didn't understand why she was okay eating something cold in cold weather. She groaned angrily as she got another hollow alert in the area but it seemed to be small fry. Rukia found it rather quickly and raised a barrier to cut off its escape route. She summons her blade again and began to curse to herself about hollows and their impeccable timing.

She liked getting rid of them during the day, it was easier for her to kill them.

Once it disappeared from her sight after one blow to the head, she whisked her Zanpakuto away. She remembered how she was scolded for using her Level 2 release without clearance but was pardoned seeing as though it was an emergency situation. She also remembered how Mugetsu was the one who actually rescued her and Kaien altogether.

He was pretty cool, cutting it in one fell swoop. Like a real Samurai and all.

Rukia continued to walk on towards her home under the raining autumn leaves. She didn't regret becoming the Shinigami though, it was her deep desire to not be helpless and she was awarded with the power to protect. She absolutely hated it when people got hurt because of her or when she was helpless. It made her feel weak and useless.

She kept walking and now she was watching the leaves meld into one single color. The more she walked, the more she noticed how a set of trees had the same color for the levels. It was a peculiar and unique shade of amber.

Something hit her mind at that moment.

She did remember Mugetsu's eye color, she remembered now.

His eyes were of an unnatural shade of amber, they seemed to have been blazing.

Burning Amber eyes...

Where had she seen them before?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So as promised, I've been more active but I'm a bit saddened. I'm not a freak for reviews but I'm not sure if you guys still like this story. Well, I know two of you guys are still faithfully waiting for my updates.<strong>

**Please take note of the relationship of Authors and Reviewers, how would I know I'm not starting to bore you if you guys don't give me some feedback. But since it's your choice and deleting this story is a waste, I'll just keep writing until I finish it I guess... That way I can finally get this story off my chest and start a new project.**

**Well I have this personal review quota for me myself and I but I won't be like those kinds of authors who would force people to review just to continue the fic.**

**"I won't update unless I get five more reviews!"**

**What's up with that...? That's a bit selfish, reviews are the choice of the readers. Authors should write because there's a story they want to tell.**

**So I'm asking you guys for your support and feedback and I'm urging you guys to please Review.**

**But I won't force you, I won't hold it against you guys at all. Well, at least I how people still read...**

**Ah well, let's ditch the sad note.**

**Good News: This Fic is getting active!**

**AkaBaka-chan signing off~**


	6. Monster

**DISCLAIMER: BLEACH BELONGS TO TITE KUBO AND I BORROWED THE REALITY MARBLE FROM FATE/STAY NIGHT, OWNED BY TYPE MOON**

* * *

><p>Grimmjow yawned as he rested his head on his desk while waiting for Ichimaru-sensei to arrive so they could all go to the music room. He couldn't help it, he was getting bored. All the hollows he had been killing were small fry, their power wouldn't make him stronger at all and he had practically flirted with nearly all of the freshmen girls.<p>

He was going to try the sophomores before trying the seniors but he needed a break. Though there was one girl who fully refused to be swayed by his charms, it was Rukia Kuchiki.

Hinamori Momo was smart enough to flirt back for fun but she made it clear that she wasn't interested. Nelliel was definitely out of the picture, flirting with her would be awkward and Inoue Orihime was untouchable. Kusajishi Yachiru was only in love with candy.

"Grimmjow, you look tired." a flat monotonous voice stated matter-of-factly.

Grimmjow sighed as he sat up straight and absentmindedly tousled his hair. "It's just been so... Uneventful lately... It's been so quiet, all the hollows we've been getting rid of may come in small armies but they're all weak."

The emotionless one sighed as he temporarily occupied the vacant seat next to Grimmjow. His striking emerald eyes were on his cousin and his expression stayed flat. "Bored...? That is new... Something must be wrong."

"Are you trying to be sarcastic?" Grimmjow shot his cousin a weird look.

Ulquiorra shook his head and gave Grimmjow a serious vibe. "Other than the Big Hollow Kuchiki Rukia, Shiba Kaien and Mugetsu took care of days ago... It has been exceptionally quiet, as you say it is. The hollows have been coming out strategically lately, it has been quite odd." he replied in a serious tone.

Grimmjow shrugged. "You may be right... Knowing you, you've probably thought this through properly. I've heard you and Spade over there received a recon order from King? How did go?"

Ulquiorra closed his eyes hence, concealing his striking green eyes. "We cannot say for sure... Something is blocking our senses." he replied.

Grimmjow looked surprised. "You and Spade are like the best at Reiatsu Perception and something's clogging your senses...? Something's special about that Shinigami..." he stated.

"She is also one of the reasons why King is all out of sorts lately." Ulquiorra added.

"After all, she's the first girl to have ever stood up to him. Not even you-know-who could stand up to him even until now." Grimmjow said delicately.

"That person... She is running away like last time. No one is to blame for the past, we all did what was best in our own right. King is over it in actuality but he's just waiting for the day that person is able to talk about it. Only then will he forgive you-know-who."

Grimmjow sighed. "You think so...? Those two used to be inseparable... I wonder where it went wrong..."

Ulquiorra shrugged. "All this Joker-Ace business most likely."

Grimmjow looked out the window. "I guess... Makes sense."

Ichimaru-sensei finally came to the classroom with his usual smile. His silver hair was especially luminescent for some reason but his smile still stayed eery. "Sorry I'm late class... Hurry up, let's move to the music room, single file please." he said in his usual nonchalant tone.

Grimmjow shrugged as he went outside the classroom.

* * *

><p>Renji yawned as he had finally gotten through music class in one piece. He may have liked the teacher but the subject was a completely different matter altogether. He stretched his arms upward and began to crack his neck for some relief. He couldn't tell the difference between a sharp and a flat, weren't they basically the same thing?<p>

"Hey Renji, can't you walk any faster?"

He looked back. "Ah, sorry Tatsuki..."

The tomboyish girl sent out a glare towards him. She swore under her breath and sighed. "I don't know what my dad was thinking when- you know what, never mind." she said as she walked off.

Renji shrugged as he watched her walk off. "Women... Why can't she be more like Rukia...?" he asked no one.

"She's Tatsuki and I'm Rukia, you can't really changed that you know?"

Renji jumped when he heard a certain female's voice. He looked down to where she had managed slither to without him noticing and she seemed to have enjoyed his surprised reaction if that smirk on her face was indication enough. "Jesus, you scared me Rukia."

"I did? Who knew Abarai Renji was such a big baby on the inside. I guess those tattoos are all just for the show."

"Shut up... I've got a practice game with another high school later, you wanna come watch?" he offered.

Rukia smiled. "Why not? I'll try to make time for it later... Speaking of time, you haven't seen Ishida have you?"

Renji raided an eyebrow and his tattoos went with the movement. "How does Ishida and time connect."

She eyed him weirdly. "It's complicated so just answer the question."

He shrugged as he fixed the headband on his head. "Well... I don't think he came to school because I sure as hell haven't seen him at all. That's odd of him..."

Rukia nodded in agreement. "He is one of the class reps, him being absent is odd."

"Maybe he's sick..?" Rukia asked.

"He'd still come even if he was sick."

"You Jokers really are close huh... How long have you guys been together...?" Rukia asked out of pure curiosity.

Renji shrugged as they neared the classroom already. "Since inside the womb... Jokers are always together ya know? Once the friendship breaks, so does the legacy so we try to keep it."

"I see..."

"It's kinda nice talking to you like this... Truth be told, I don't want to think of you as an enemy."

Rukia's expression turned sour as she remembered that these people served Aizen and those who supported Aizen were enemies. It's not like she had met this Aizen person but whenever he came up, Momo's face would be filled with so much hate one would wonder what the man did to her. That hate was real and Rukia knew the man was evil if he could fill someone like Momo with so much hatred and loathing.

"Me too..."

"Why did you become the Shinigami?" Renji asked.

"Because it's the right thing in my eyes." Rukia replied with much conviction before walking ahead of him.

Renji shook his head as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Abarai Renji... You are a super massive idiot... Way to blow your chance."

Grimmjow came walking up to him with a grin. Renji tried to ignore his friend but was unable to do so completely. He ended up steeling himself for Grimmjow. "What do you want Grimmjow?"

"I was watching you Renji, you were already crashing and burning the moment you began talking. The only good thing that came out of this was that she's gonna watch your game. It's your big chance to show off later. The way she looks at you though is as if she was looking at her brother."

Renji groaned. "I did not need to hear that Grimmjow... That aside, have you seen Ishida?"

"Spade...? Come to think of it, he hasn't come to school yet. It's odd ain't it?" Grimmjow replied as the two entered the classroom together.

"It's not just odd... It's not normal. That man is OCD, he'd rather die than mess up his perfect something." Renji replied as he sat down, Grimmjow just sat on Renji's table.

"True... That means we'll just have to ask Ulquiorra about it. His Reiatsu perception is top class." Grimmjow said.

The emotionless man was just passing by when Grimmjow grabbed his attention. He turned and walked over quietly, like a robot. "Yes...?" he asked.

Grimmjow's mouth was a flat line. "Have you seen Spade?" he asked.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes before opening them again to speak. "He is in the area... In fact, the direction of his reiatsu is going towards the school. However, his reiatsu is dangerously low and constantly flickering on and off." he replied.

"What...?"

The trio looked behind them to find their King staring at them in furious indignation. His face was serious and as the King, he had every right to worry about his friends and subordinates. His took another step forward and placed his hands in his pockets. "Ulquiorra, what did you say...?"

The man just looked at him straight in the eyes. "Our spade is heading towards school but his reiatsu is significantly low."

"He shouldn't be moving if that's the case, can you pinpoint his location?" Ichigo asked with authority.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes again. "He is by the gate already."

"Lets make this quick then, I'd rather not skip my lunch." Ichigo said as the trio followed them out.

Rukia had just finished taking out her lunch along with Momo when she witnessed four Jokers exit the classroom. She gave them a strange look before the finally went beyond her line of sight. She closed her eyes and tried to follow their reiatsu signatures before Momo began to talk to her.

"Trailing people huh... Not the best habit to have Rukia." Momo said.

"It's not that bad." she replied as she opened her eyes and began to open her lunch. She still had managed to keep tabs on the four of them. If they were in the school area then keeping tabs on them was rather easy.

Momo sighed. "Man... It's been a while since your transfer here and you're already a pretty good Shinigami. You really are a prodigy." she said enviously.

"I'm not a prodigy... I work hard too. Speaking of which, is it just the two of us today?" Rukia shot back.

"Kaichou and Arisawa are busy... Stop denying your genius Rukia, you're still trailing them right now. I can tell you are, it's a high level skill you're doing. Sensing them from this distance without batting an eyelash. You don't seem to have such a hard time concentrating either." Momo pointed out matter-of-factly.

Rukia didn't want to admit that she wasn't really having a hard time. "Well I'm concentrating right now so if you keep talking then I won't be able to track them anymore." she snapped.

Momoy rolled her eyes. "Like hell you can't." she scoffed.

"Alright fine... I admit that I'm not even breaking a sweat and I'm not concentrating because my perception field appears to be quite wide..."

Momo sighed as she limply ate her food. "I guess you're just one of those people... Just like the Shinigami twenty years ago..." Momo stated.

"Twenty years ago...?"

Momo smiled. "Her name was Masaki... Fudomine Masaki... Reiatsu-wise, she was the strongest Shinigami and... She's the future Kurosaki Masaki, mother of Kurosaki Ichigo..."

Rukia was a bit surprised to hear that but she wanted to hear more. "Reiatsu-wise?"

"Well... She was like a battery. Full of energy but that's all she was. She couldn't really use it properly and her Zanpakuto didn't have a Shikai. It's like a pipe with a hole, the energy that's supposed to be directed to her weapon and her Kido leaks and when the reiatsu is insufficient, nothing happens so basically, she was a powerhouse. Her Reiatsu perception though was top class... Like you, she had a wide field of range. You might just be better than her since you can properly redirect the energy."

Rukia nodded. "I see... you keep talking about her in past tense..."

Momo's smiled faded. "Seven years ago... She passed away... We don't know why though, Kurosaki wouldn't say a thing though that's perfectly understandable."

"Oh..."

"Ah well, that past is the past. Let's focus on the present." Momo said making a recovery from the sad note.

"She was the Shinigami... Why did she become the queen...?"

Momo laughed at Rukia making Rukia wonder if she said anything wrong. "I thought it was pretty obvious. It's because she and the King fell in love... That's all there ever is right...? You can't help who you fall in love with and as much as I support any romantic endeavors, I can't really recommend that you ever date one of the Jokers. It's going to be painful on your part."

Rukia nodded before her eyes widened. She suddenly looked towards the window before shaking her head. Momo was worried so she asked.

"Rukia...? What's wrong?"

Rukia shook her head. "It's just that... Ishida's reiatsu nearly disappeared."

"Wh-what?"

Rukia quickly closed her lunchbox and Momo did the same. "I'm a little worried, let's push the dispute out of the way for now." Rukia stated as she ran out of the classroom.

Momo ran after Rukia in complete agreement, they quickly rushed downstairs and both had considered jumping out the window but that would attract too much attention. Once they got down, they found Ichigo and Renji supporting Ishida up. Once Ichigo saw the two of them, his face lit up.

"Perfect timing, it's stupid of me to ask this of you two but how good is your Kido...?" Ichigo asked, one could hear the slight desperation in his voice.

"Pretty good..." Momo replied for the both of them as she stepped forward to look at his wounds.

"Listen Rukia, Ishida is the Jokers' resident healer, since he's injured we'll need to call Kaichou... She should be at the Student Council room." Momo said as she began to tend to the pale man's wounds while Ulquiorra an Grimmjow seemed to be discussing something rather grave.

Rukia nodded as she forgone running and went with Shunpo.

She rushed up the building and made sure no one saw her. She ran towards the room and slid the door open in one conclusive motion. "Kaichou!"

Orihime looked up from some discussion with Toshiro, most likely about school funds and budgets. She stood up and Toshiro nodded. "I wasn't wrong then, come on Hitsugaya-kun... Come on Kuchiki-san." Orihime said in a voice filled with authority.

Rukia merely nodded as they all used Shunpo to go back via window. They quickly reappeared on the field and Orihime rushed to Uryu. She reached for her collar and some things flew out.

"Soten Kisshin, Watashi wa Kyozetsu Suru..." she said and a barrier came over Ishida.

Ichigo sighed in relief as he allowed Uryu to lie down for bit. He faced Momo. "Ah... Fukukaicho... This is too much to ask but can you activate a Reality Marble for only a minute... Just to stop time..."

Momo nodded as she began to whisper more Kido incantations and before they knew it, they were in a barrier like structure where time didn't seem to flow. Rukia was at awe again, Momo's prowess was simply amazing. Her Kido was simply too much.

"Consider this a lesson Rukia... A Reality Marble is an alternate space in time where time and reality does not coincide. So long as we stay here, time will not flow and this space distortion will not intervene with the real world. It's a complicated process to learn in actuality but you might be able to do it if you start now." Momo said as she maintained the barrier.

Rukia nodded while she was still in amazement. Orihime was now free to talk now that the most difficult part was out of the way. "Kurosaki-kun... He'll be just fine... I recommend that he stay in the infirmary for today. He should be resting, his condition was horrible though. The hollow that attacked him must be in the Menos Grande class..."

"Menos Grande...?" Rukia asked.

"There are many classes of Hollow. The Menos Grande is the strongest class which can easily be classified into three. The weakest is the Gillian class which is normally made up of piled up Hollows. The next is the Adjuchas, they look like Big Hollows but they have a brain and are capable of speech. They normally control the Gillian class but the strongest is the Vasto Lorde class. The Vasto Lorde look more humanoid than most Hollows and are said to be stronger than some of our Elite Guardians." Orihime informed Rukia as she continued to heal Ishida.

"I see..."

"Based on the reiatsu traces, the hollow is of the Adjuchas level." Ulquiorra informed.

"An Adjuchas... In times like these, we can't be arguing... As the Kaichou, I hereby ask the Jokers for their aid..."

"A Temporary Truce huh...?" Ichigo said.

"It's a simple yes or no." Momo shot at him.

He shrugged. "I agree with you, it's the most logical thing to do."

Rukia had to hold off an insult. She was going to target his capacity for logic but it was highly inappropriate at a time like this. As much as she loathed the man, a truce was the best option as of the moment. Even two adversaries would come together for a common enemy.

"So as of now, our objective is to identify the enemy and eliminate the threat. We can't go wrong with Kuchiki and Schiffer as our radars..." Toshiro said as he crossed his arms in deep contemplation.

"Kuchiki...? Radar...?" Ichigo asked in disbelief.

Rukia was about to retort but Momo spoke in her stead, something Rukia was grateful for. "Rukia has the same ability as your mother Kurosaki-kun." Momo replied for Rukia.

Ichigo's eyes told them he was surprised. "I-I see..."

Rukia had decided not to speak at all. Anything she said would just be something trivial. It was at times like these that she felt like the amateur again. It's true that she was still wet behind the ears but this situation made her feel useless and unneeded. Her Reiatsu Perception might be good but Ulquiorra could do just as much as she could. She shouldn't be expecting too much from herself, she was just starting out. Maybe some of that prodigy praise went to her head.

"Let's not be too hasty, it could be our downfall in battle. We need to ascertain what kind of hollow it is and what strength does it possess." Orihime said.

"Not to mention that it had managed to defeat Spade." Grimmjow added.

"There are two theories, one is that the hollow was truly stronger than Spade. The second is that Spade was caught by surprise or something remotely similar, in any event, it seems the latter is most unlikely." Ulquiorra concluded after much contemplation..

"These wounds were definitely fatal, if he was caught by surprise then the wounds wouldn't have run so deep." Orihime replied thus eliminating the possibility.

Rukia didn't exactly enjoy being left out of the conversation. It's not like she could do anything right now so why did Orihime drag her here anyway? She was stuck here so long as Momo keeps this Reality Marble up and running. Rukia continued to simply watch Orihime heal the unconscious man.

"If it is as you say woman then it truly must be an Adjuchas who had injured him so." Ulquiorra stated matter-of-factly.

Rukia could've sworn she saw the great Inoue Orihime frown for one second. "It's either Orihime or Kaichou, Woman is not an option Ulquiorra-kun." she snapped at him uncharacteristically enough.

"Woman, Orihime, Kaichou... They all make no difference to me." Ulquiorra replied, he must be either brave or foolish to challenge her.

She was about to snap back at him but she held her tongue once she realized that her mask was slipping off. She recovered her mask and continued to heal Ishida, Rukia could tell she was still fuming over Ulquiorra. She didn't understand why though.

"How much longer?" Ichigo asked.

Orihime pondered over it for a moment. "A few more minutes at best." she replied softly.

Rukia sighed a she crossed her arms, all she could do was wait.

Momo noticed Rukia's behavior and smiled at her. "Are you bored Rukia, you can exit stage right you know? The only side effects is a terrible sense of deja vu since this Reality Marble would mess up your time a bit." Momo offered.

She shook her head. "It's okay Momo... I'll stay." she declared.

"Spade's a tenacious guy... He wouldn't have gone down without a fight." Grimmjow stated.

"Perhaps that's why his arms had too many lacerations." Orihime replied as she carefully observed him though the barrier.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and spoke. "His ability is to make arrows out of his own Reiatsu... Using too much causes a physical strain on the users body, more particularly the arms. He must have used one of his stronger arrows and he must have attempted to use his sprenger."

"Arrows...?" Rukia asked.

"You see Kuchiki Rukia... Like how I, Grimmjow and Nelliel have a special release, his bloodline is known for not possessing swords but bows and arrows." Ulquiorra clarified to the novice Shinigami.

Rukia nodded limply as she continued to wait. Toshiro looked like he was thinking of battle plans in his head, Momo was concentrating on keeping the Reality Marble running, Orihime was still healing, Ulquiorra seemed to be calculating some things in his head and Grimmjow was being worried. As for Ichigo, he didn't leave until he heard it was okay to leave.

She was just extra load.

Rukia closed her eyes and decided to at least try to be useful. She tried to sense some Reiatsu though the Reality Marble but all she could feel was Momo's Reiatsu. It was like she was in a confined space, it felt suffocating to at least try to sense some reiatsu in here. Maybe she wasn't concentrating hard enough.

Rukia closed her eyes and had decided to pour all of her concentration into sensing what was going on outside. She began to use a little more of her reiatsu than usual and she was starting to see a blurry image of what was going on outside. It was distorted but she could understand why but peering outside from inside the Reality Marble, she could see that time had stopped outside.

She poured a little more of her reiatsu but kept it low enough so her companions wouldn't notice. The first thing she noticed outside was the presence of the hollow directly outside of school attempting to hide it's reiatsu. She would've easily mistaken it for a big hollow but it's reiatsu was low. Perhaps it was the Adjuchas that had attacked Ishida so easily. Throughout the entire time, she had been experiencing a massive migraine.

Momo walked up to Rukia while maintaining the Reality Marble and whispered in her ear. "I'm probably the only one who noticed Rukia because I'm the one maintaining this Reality Marble but I'd like to say that you're interfering with the Kido." she whispered delicately so she wouldn't offend Rukia.

Rukia's eyes shot open along with her image of the hollow. "I figured that I could get a grasp of the Adjuchas while time's still somewhat frozen." she whispered back.

"I hate to break this to you but no one can sense outside the Reality Marble." Momo said.

Rukia's eyes shot open as she looked at Momo in pure and utter disbelief. There must be some misunderstanding because Rukia could see the hollow's image clear as the day, lurking by the school gate where they found Ishida lying on the floor covered in blood. She bit her lip and looked away. "B-but... The Adjuchas is just outside the gate..."

"How do you know that...?"

"I saw it... It gave me a massive headache but I could see it outside." Rukia said as she winced from the ongoing headache, she clutched her head to soothe her headache.

"Th-that's not possible... I've never met a person who could see through my Kido unless..."

"Unless what...?"

"It's nothing... Just a guess."

"What...?"

"I'll ask Kaichou about this but don't tell any of the Jokers that you can." Momo said with a serious look.

Rukia nodded in confusion as she watched Orihime finish up. Momo took down the Reality Marble and time soon began to flow. Ichigo and Grimmjow took Ishida and supported him while Orihime was going back to the student council room. Toshiro had decided to go eat lunch back at the classroom and Ulquiorra had wanted to discuss a few things with Orihime so he was headed for the Student Council room. Momo followed Toshiro.

Rukia turned towards the gate, now that she could feel the reiatsu again, sensing was so much easier. The hollow was definitely there, it's reiatsu rose to extreme heights before it disappeared and made a strategic retreat. Rukia clutched her head in disbelief. "No way, I'm right...?"

Rukia headed off to meet Orihime, after she ate her lunch at least.

* * *

><p>Luckily enough, Kyoraku-sensei called in sick today so they had a free study period. Though most likely, he don't go to school because he had a major hangover. Orihime and Ulquiorra were still talking but Rukia needed to tell her Kaichou of what she had discovered and she needs to know what Momo's words meant.<p>

She walked in the silent hallway, her footsteps resounded in the empty place and sometimes being in the hallway by yourself was somewhat scary. Rukia's heart raced when she saw her prince charming coming back from a trip to the John. Kaien smiled at her and she wouldn't have frozen on the spot had she not remembered that she needed to inform Orihime about the Adjuchas threat. She sighed in relief when he left her.

She shook her head and continued to walk towards the Student Council room. She wondered why the door was slightly open, she could see that much from afar. After all, the Student Council room was merely at the end of the hall. She peeked in and her eyes widened.

Orihime was siting next to Ulquiorra on the same couch. Normally if there was a guest, they would sit on the opposite couch. She was leaning against his shoulder comfortably and it was the first time Rukia had seen her wear her heard down. The clasp that held her her hair was on the table and Ulquiorra had been holding her hand. They sat in a comfortable silence.

Rukia didn't want to go in.

"Ulquiorra... This hollow is definitely an Adjuchas..." Orihime said in a tone that did not hold any authoritative power at all.

"I know... But the hollow can wait. About Kuchiki Rukia..."

"Kuchiki-san...?"

He nodded as the hand holding hers left her grasp and had instead, gone around her shoulder. He drew her closer and his free hand held hers. "I cannot read her at all... The King has asked me to check on her but it is like she has this barrier around her."

"Ichigo did...? I've had my suspicions about that too... Maybe she does have it inside her... Aizen must absolutely not know about this." Orihime replied.

"I know that... You know Orihime, the King doesn't hold any hate for you." Ulquiorra said softly.

She leaned against him further. "Ulquiorra... I guess I still don't have the courage to apologize... He looked really hurt then you know?"

"I remember that face of his... He admits that he was childish then, he got mad for no reason at all..." he replied.

"Ichigo isn't important right now... It's been a while since we've been alone like this huh?" she said with a smile on her face.

"It has been a while. Things have been quite busy lately since the transfer of the Shinigami." he agreed.

Ulquiorra smiled uncharacteristically enough. He pulled her closer and leaned down. His pale lips met hers in a soft tender collision. She closed her eyes as her hand went to grab a fistful of his hair. He angled her head so he could kiss her further. They didn't move from their spot as their lips slid against each other slowly. Ulquiorra had been bold enough to beg for entrance and she allowed it. Rukia blushed heavily when she saw them using their tongues.

Rukia's heart raced in excitement as she watched the two kiss in the quiet room. She didn't expect this from Orihime and she seemed to act like her real self in Ulquiorra's presence. So were they having a secret relationship? Rukia had so many questions in her head.

Rukia was running out of time.

She mustered all of her courage and knocked on the door. She peeked through the door and saw that they quickly got off each other. Orihime smoothened herself and Ulquiorra grabbed his untouched cup of tea. He sat on the opposite couch and crossed his legs pretending to have been there the whole time while Orihime out the clasp back on her hair giving back her Kaichou look. She said enter and Rukia came in.

Rukia hoped she was a good actress.

She slid the door opened and as soon as she entered, they really made it look as if nothing had happened. Rukia swallowed thickly and spoke. "I'm not intruding anything serious am I?" she asked.

Orihime smiled and shook her head. "Not at all, since Ulquiorra-kun is the tactician of the Jokers, we were chatting about the new Adjuchas threat."

Rukia bit her lip as her fingers fiddled with each other. She tried to look straight into Orihime's eyes but the previous scene just haunted Rukia's mind. "About that... When we were inside the Reality Marble... I tried to take advantage of the fact the time stops in there. Albeit painful, I took notice of a Hollow right outside the gate but Momo's Kido was interfering too much with my image. If my senses are correct, it was a Hollow attempting to suppress its own reiatsu indicating that it is of high intelligence so I truly believe it to be the Adjuchas we are looking for. It's coordinates match the area where Ishida was found."

Orihime gave Ulquiorra a glance and her nodded back at her. He stood up and rolled up his sleeves. Ulquiorra approached Rukia and quickly grabbed her head. Rukia's eyes were wide when she looked at his striking emerald eyes. Then he spoke. "I'll have to put you to sleep for a little while... Kuchiki Rukia."

Rukia them fell limply in his arms.

* * *

><p>"Onee-san! I saw this weird monster over there!"<p>

"What weird monster...? I don't see any, you must be tired already Ru-chan."

"But Onee-san! I swear, it was by the bushes but someone cut it down."

Hisana laughed.

"Even if there is a monster there, your Onee-san and you're Nii-sama will protect you... Right Byakuya?"

The man nodded. "Don't worry... We'll keep you safe."

"Really...? Do you mean it...?"

Her older sister nodded and pulled her into a hug. She whispered a few things Rukia couldn't hear but she felt incredibly sleepy after Hisana said those words. "I'll have to make you sleep Ru-chan... You won't remember a thing when you wake up."

"It's for the best Rukia... You're still too young."

"I'm sure Ru-chan will handle it like a Kuchiki when she's older."

"I have no doubt about that... She is your sister after all."

* * *

><p>A dream?<p>

No a memory?

If so, then why don't I remember this ever happening...?

This feels a lot like back then, this feeling of drowsiness.

Back then...? Maybe it really was a memory.

"Rukia!"

Hmm..? That voice... It's Momo.

"Stop pretending to sleep and get your cute ass up Rukia."

No doubt, that is definitely Momo.

Rukia willed her eyes to open. Her eyelids had been heavier that she had thought. She groaned as she held her head to find a slight incoming headache. She squinted her eyes to find it to be already sunset and apparently, she was still in the student council room. She suddenly shot up in panic as she quickly looked around her surroundings to find all of the student council there as well as the Jokers minus Ishida.

"What happened."

"We needed to check something... So we put you to sleep for a while." Momo said.

"What? You call this a while!"

Momo laughed. "What a nerd... Ah well, you're a cute nerd."

Rukia rolled her eyes as she made herself a bit more presentable in front of everybody. Her eyes travelled to Ulquiorra and the memories began to flood in like water through a crack in a dam. Her eyebrows furrowed and she scowled. "You... Why did you do that...?"

"Kaichou wanted to check on something and we could not do that since every conscious moment of you life, it is a natural reflex for you to make a barrier over yourself." he explained.

Rukia sighed as her eyes now drifted to Inoue Orihime. "Okay... So umm... What did you find...?" she asked.

"Actually... We didn't really find much... Something's protecting you but you're not the first case. Quite a few Shinigami have had that issue before but it's not anything negative. Our problem is why you have such an ability."

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "It's not normal...?"

"Listen midget, we just told you it was rare, of course it ain't normal." Ichigo replied in his usual callousness.

Rukia frowned. "I wasn't looking for a strawberry's opinion, and for the record I was merely seeking confirmation you dolt."

"Let's try to put this in a nutshell. Kuchiki, your body has the natural ability to draw out your Reiatsu in order to naturally shield yourself. When we say shield, we aren't talking about just physical, we speak of the other aspects. Well... It kinda does reduce the damage you take which explains your above average endurance despite not having been trained for such endurance before. Some people with overflowing reiatsu like Kurosaki over there would do that naturally because they have too much reiatsu inside of them, it leaks. Normally, once they're unconscious the flow stabilizes and the reiatsu becomes dormant. Without it overflowing, a barrier would not be made so we tried putting you to sleep but apparently, it's your body's reflex to generate a barrier." Toshiro explained.

Rukia took a moment to absorb the information. Momo grinned and began to playful slap his Toshiro's shoulder. "Oh Shiro-chan, you're such a good teacher..." Momo joked.

"Don't call me Shiro!" he snapped at her.

"Well that's that... Truth be told, the last person we remember who had that ability was Masaki oba-san." Kaien stated rather bluntly.

It was the second time that name had been mentioned Rukia today. It was the same old story, she was similar to the Shinigami twenty years ago. Is that why Ichigo had been staring at her like her very existence offended him?

"We can't check your Reiatsu... We don't know how much you have and we can't analyze it normally... The only reason why we've been identifying you is because of your unique signature but that's it..." Nel added.

Rukia just nodded as she wondered what in the world could be wrong with her. She tried to stand up but she was still wobbly from the after effects of Ulquiorra's Kido. Momo caught her before he could completely fall over and she helped Rukia gain some momentum. "Take it easy Rukia, Kido induced sleep doesn't wear off that fast."

Once again, all she did was nod.

"I've had a tiring day... I'll just go home, I'll copy your notes tomorrow Momo." Rukia mumbled as she grabbed the bag they had brought in for her. She left with it.

Rukia groaned as she leaned against a nearby wall for some support as she still felt a tad bit drowsy. She managed to shake it off as she went down the stairs towards the shoe lockers at the entrance. She took not of how there are barely any students left in the premises, she had been asleep for quite a while. She pondered for a moment about what excuse they gave the teachers for her.

She reached her shoe lockers in one piece and she took of her shoes accordingly, she the switched them with the ones in the locker. Rukia made sure her shoes were secure before she completely left school.

The day started out normally, how did Ishida's attack lead to this revelation that her powers were different? Twice was it mentioned to her that she was like the Shinigami slash Queen of twenty years ago, she was the mother of Kurosaki Ichigo and his adorable twin sisters. Was that the reason why he had been so hostile towards her knowing that her powers reminded him of his own mother?

Rukia didn't really get it. Should she be glad to know that she was special even among her kind or should she be dismayed by the fact that she had already become special by being thrust in this fantasy world only to find that she was rare in said fantasy world. It was like dying twice or something remotely similar to that.

That dream she had before she woke up didn't do her any better, it left her with more questions about her sister and her husband. Byakuya's a teacher so he should know a few things. Another issue that had been plaguing her mind was Ulquiorra and Orihime's relationship. Momo had mentioned that dating one of the Jokers would he painful, yet Orihime was willing to risk it. It was a secret of course but their relationship intrigued her the most. It made her wonder if the current Jokers were truly the enemy or were they allies in actuality. Maybe it we just Ulquiorra who was an ally?

She didn't know.

Even inside that Reality Marble, she felt like a burden to everybody.

Rukia was way too engulfed in her own thoughts that she didn't notice a special reiatsu trailing her. She only noticed when the reiatsu surged. She turned around to find a big ass hollow with a whole lot of reiatsu. Her eyes widened and her mouth quivered.

The hollow seemed to have been grinning through it's mask.

"I've finally found you little girl...! It's payback time!"

Rukia couldn't move.

"Adjuchas..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I love putting mysterious stuff, driving people mad with questions oh joy but there won't be any more questions once I'm though with a whole lot of things.<strong>

**About the last chapter... I'd like to say thank you and I'm sorry if I guilt tripped you guys... It wasn't intentional, I was just voicing my concerns... You know... My quota is actually just five... I only need five different opinions to write but you guys have more do I'm happy yet I wonder if my speech had anything to do with it.**

**Ah well, I shouldn't really be thinking that.**

**So please keep Reviewing! Constructive Criticism is most welcome.**

**Thornspike: Winner mo 'te, Ikaw na~ Baka mahimatay si Nii-Sama, rather baka mamamatay ng maaga si Ichigo via castration.**

**AkaBaka-chan signing off~**


	7. Monster II

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH IN ANY MANNER, I DO OWN THAT TECHNIQUE THOUGH...**

* * *

><p>"I've finally found you little girl...! It's payback time!"<p>

How many times had she been surprised today. It was stupid really but she was surprised again. The hollow's name slipped from her lips and fear overcame her. One feel of this hollow's reiatsu and she knew she was no match for this hollow it was beyond her abilities but she needed to stay alive until reinforcements came. There was no way the Jokers or the Aces wouldn't come after one feel of this massive reiatsu.

Rukia began to run away, as she ran she called her Zanpakuto. She had decided to forgo getting authorization to use her level 2 release, this was an emergency case after all. Rukia had her beautiful white Zanpakuto in her hand and she was now using Shunpo to draw it away from the areas full of buildings. The last thing she wanted was civilian casualties.

The hollow chased her to the secluded park where there were only trees and nothing but trees. Rukia panted knowing full well that such a long distance Shunpo would drain her quite a bit. She didn't know hollows could talk but she didn't understand what he meant.

"Why so scared little girl? I thought you were tougher than this!" the hollow bellowed as it swung at her.

Rukia jumped to dodge and landed safety but the hollow was quick enough to attack when her back was facing him. Being trained by someone like Nel meant that she should never get hit so she used Shunpo again to get out of the way. Rukia readied her Zanpakuto.

"Some no Mai! Tsukishiro!" she yelled as she spun around creating a circle of white light where the hollow was standing.

A pillar of ice formed, trapping the hollow. Rukia knew her ice wouldn't last so she had begun to set up a barrier so the hollow couldn't escape, that way, when her reinforcements came, they would be able to exterminate it on the spot. Once Rukia was through with her Kido, the hollow broke free.

"What's this little girl...? The last time I saw you, you didn't use ice!" the hollow bellowed again.

"The last time...?" Rukia mumbled to herself.

"I don't know what you're talking about hollow! I've never seen you before!" Rukia yelled back to the hollow who sees baffled.

The hollow seemed to have been agitated by we words, he began to swing at her wildly but Rukia managed to predict the pattern of his movements so he had dodged it with ease. "Don't fuck with me little girl!" he yelled at her angrily.

He grasped his chest and showing her an evident scar over his hole. "I know who gave me this scar! It was you and your white Zanpakuto little bitch! I'm Grand Fisher!"

Rukia kept her guard up as she began to set a few more barriers around herself just in case. "Grand Fisher...? Never heard of you!" she yelled back.

The hollow wailed in anger as it decided to do a Cero right of the bat. Rukia cursed under her breath when she realized that it wasn't doing a Cero. It was doing a Bala, less powerful but faster. Either way, both would kill her anyway. Rukia was frozen to the ground and when the Bala came, it didn't hit her. A barrier formed before her and she looked down to find the source was this small red pouch stuck to her Hakama.

"This thing... It even stayed with my Shihakusho..." she mumbled to herself as the barrier disintegrated along with the hollow's Bala.

Now she really wondered where the pouch came from. She had never received such a thing from anybody so she assumed someone put it on her when she wasn't looking. Perhaps when she was unconscious.

"Stop fucking with me! Take that thing off already so I can hit you!" the hollow yelled as it recognized the pouch she had.

The fact that he was mistaking her for someone else was quiet evident. He kept claiming that she cut him down and gave him that scar. Still though, she was the only person she knew had a white Zanapakuto. No one else had a Zanpakuto's like hers. Another is that not a lot of people looked like her, her eyes were something unique to her mother's side of the family. Her height was also another unique thing from her bloodline.

The only person she could think of whom this Grand Fisher would mistake her for would be none other than Kuchiki Hisana.

But it's not like her sister has powers... Does she? If Rukia had them then the idea of her sister having them too was also a possibility. Orihime did mention that these powers were inherited from the emperor of Soul Society, though the Jokers weren't exactly too blood related anymore. The blood had thinned out as generations passed so they were just brothers in spirit.

What was so great about having a natural barrier around yourself when you're still gonna get beat up anyway?

Doesn't she have any special powers or something? Something that could be helping her right now?

Rukia wasn't really paying attention to the enemy in front of her and got her beautiful white Zanpakuto broken in half.

"Shit..." she mumbled as she began to run around a bit more.

The hollow gave chase again and Rukia was now struggling to keep up with her adversary. She had been saying shit like a mantra the entire time she had been chased. All of a sudden, things seemed to go in slow motion and she felt a comforting wind, it was ice cold but it felt so inviting. In the distance she saw a tall woman clad in white.

She had snow white hair and skin as pale as the purest white. Her eyes shared the same amethyst as Rukia's but they were paler. Her Kimono was of the finest white, she was beautiful and everything about her made Rukia feel right at home, then she spoke.

"Why are you running away Rukia...? I didn't come to you that night only to have you run away now." she said in a chilly yet soulful voice.

Rukia stopped and for some reason, when she looked back, the hollow had stopped, frozen in time. She faced forward with a quizzical look at the beautiful woman standing right in front of her. There was a vibe of familiarity to this woman. It took a while but the identity of the stranger dawned onto Rukia rather quickly, something in her heart told her.

"Sode no Shirayuki...?"

She nodded. "My blade is made of ice Rukia, ice always breaks." she said.

"But there's always plenty of ice." Rukia stated.

"Indeed... It can be rebuilt."

"So... You're not broken...?"

She nodded. "The day I break is the day you die and I assure you that that won't be happening anytime soon."

Rukia smiled at the woman. "You can predict the future...?"

"Not really... Call it a woman's intuition." she replied. A soft smile was now playing on her lips.

"I have a question though..."

"Yes...?"

"What is my power...?"

Sode no Shirayuki merely smiled. "You'll find out eventually... You know the words, bring them out to the surface Rukia."

Sode no Shirayuki turned around and Rukia saw someone in the distance beyond her Zanpakuto. It was a woman in a beautiful violet Kimono. She had long ebony hair as beautiful as the night itself and skin as resplendent as the moon. She turned around and smiled at Rukia, she had the same shade of amethyst Rukia had for her eyes. Rukia thought she was looking at herself before a strong gust of cold wind invaded the silence. She shielded herself from the cold and the two figures were gone.

"Who was that woman...?"

Rukia quickly turned around to find the hollow still hot on her track. The words just seemed to have bubbled inside of Rukia and she already knew what to do but she needed an opening. She drew the hollow back to the center of the barrier, her Shunpo steps felt lighter for some reason and she felt like she was surging with Reiatsu.

"All this time, you've been suppressing your own reiatsu subconsciously... You're much stronger than that Rukia, let it all out and it will be easier." said Sode no Shirayuki in her head.

The hollow was ready to do another Cero at her in furious indignation. Rukia put her Zanpakuto to block the attack but before the Cero came, someone grabbed her by the scuff of her collar and took her meters away from the hollow. Rukia looked up to find red hair.

"Renji!"

He smirked at her. "Sorry I'm late Rukia!"

"I'm sorry for sleeping on your soccer game." she apologized.

Renji barked in laughter as he put her down and whipped out his Zanpakuto. "Hoeru, Zabimaru!"

In a flash, he had been wearing a standard black Shihakusho. His right arm was extended and in his right hand was a massive sword, it had fangs embedded on it, it looked rather fearsome. "Apologize later, what are you doing taking that hollow's Cero head on, it's an Adjuchas!"

Rukia glared at him. "I had it covered, you don't understand! Goddamnit... Of course you can't, you can't feel my reiatsu." she shot back.

"Now's not the time to be arguing, Hinamori is on her way." Renji replied.

Rukia's face lit up at the sound of her name. "Momo's coming! Perfect, I need you to make an opening for me... Distract him so I can get to his hole." Rukia commanded.

Renji looked back at her as the hollow was steadily approaching them. He looked unsure and he didn't fully trust her plan out of worry for her but when she looked that confident then he had no choice but to comply. He helped her stand up from the ground and Momo chose to come in at that time wearing her Shihakusho and her number 5 badge with dignity and pride. Her Zanpakuto was already unsealed.

"Sorry I'm late Rukia.." Momo said with a smile.

Rukia was filled with relief when she saw Momo and hugged her by reflex. Momo had been taken aback by this and began to pat Rukia on the head with a soft smile. "It's okay... I'm glad you're here..."

"Fighting all alone must've been rough eh Rukia?" Momo replied.

Rukia nodded as she stopped hugging Momo, she readied her broken Zanpakuto, the words were still fresh in her heart and she needed the right opportunity. The hollow came and the three of them assumed a stance. Momo already knew what Rukia had intended to do and trusted Rukia's judgement whole heartedly.

"Hado # 31, Shakkaho!" Momo yelled as a red orb flew at the hollow.

Grand Fisher shielded himself and was completely unharmed by the Kido but it was only meant to distract because Renji had used Shunpo to get behind him. Renji attacked the hollow, his Zabimaru extended like a whip but the hollow's skin was incredibly tough, Renji was only able to make a small gash. He cursed as the hollow turned around and tried to land a hit on him but Renji dodged to the side.

Momo charged up a ball of fire from her Tobiume and flung it at the hollow, there was a visible burn mark on it's shoulder. Even with a broken blade, Rukia could still do her two dances effectively. Rukia spun around and threw a Tsukishiro at it. They took note of how normal attacks didn't hurt it at all because Rukia's attack had managed to give hollow's shoulder slight frostbite.

The three of them dodged when it began to randomly fire Balas at them. They landed in the same area and began to put some distance between them and the hollow via Shunpo. They all panted as soon as they put a proper distance.

"Hey Rukia, Kudos on the barrier, it's quite wide." Momo praised.

Rukia smiled. "Thanks..." she replied.

"We need to think of a proper battle plan..." Renji said

Rukia rolled her eyes. "And I said I had one, I need to get near the hole."

Renji looked at her weirdly. "That's pretty difficult right now."

"Difficult but not impossible... What do you have planned Rukia...?" Momo asked as they took this moment to rest up for a moment.

"My Zanpakuto told me me what to do..." Rukia said as she showed them her broken Zanpakuto. "We can win with this. I can freeze it from the inside out, not just a cold chill on the outside."

Momo nodded as she began to think of strategies. Renji was still a bit reluctant. "It sounds great but... How are we going to pull it off with just the three of us?"

"True, me and Rukia are the most ideal to fight this thing with our elemental Zanpakuto's. If only Shiro-chan were here then things would be easier." Mono said.

"Are you saying I'm a burden?" Renji asked agitatedly.

"I'm stating a fact, your abilities don't work with Grand Fisher... I know about this Adjuchas... He always targets the Shinigami for fun until nineteen years ago, the Kaichou at the time mortally wounded Grand Fisher. That scar is something from that person but I don't know her, her name was scratched out from the records." Momo said.

"You really don't know that person? Because that hollow's been taking his revenge on me!" Rukia snapped at Momo.

"I really don't know Rukia... We'll just have to ask later. Battle plan first. Can we immobilize it's movements with your Hakuren?"

Rukia shook her head. "I've already tried Tsukishiro, Hakuren won't be of any use right now."

Momo tried to think. "My Tobiume seems to be capable of only burning the outside layer of his skin..."

Renji sighed as he stuck his Zanpakuto to the ground for only a moment and placed his hands behind his head in a carefree manner. "Damn... It would be fun to freeze him like a Popsicle and to just melt him just like that but sadly that doesn't happen so easily huh...?" Renji joked .

Rukia was about to shrug his comment off until she gave it much deeper thought. Rukia had a better plan in mind and as soon as she faced Momo to tell her plan, Momo had the same look on her face.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" they asked each other in perfect synchronization.

They laughed as they faced Renji and told him to distract Grand Fisher. Before he could vocalize his protest, the two had already used Shunpo. Renji groaned and complained about how fast their Shunpo was before following after them. Rukia was actually faster than them considering that her two companions didn't go through the Shunpo hell Nel had put her through. She got there first and lifted her broken Zanpakuto. She spun around, the ribbon at the end of the handle moved gracefully with her movements and then she spoke.

"Some no Mai, Tsukishiro!" she yelled.

This particular ice pillar was aimed for it's shoulder. The hollow wailed when it's arm was frozen, he struggled to break free but Momo had already used Shunpo to get into place. She charged up a fireball and flung it hard at the frozen arm. There was steam upon impact but when the mist disappeared, Momo and Rukia had been successful in severing half of its arm.

That was progress.

The hollow wailed in pain again. "You bitches... What's wrong little girl...? Why don't you use that move you used to cut me down!" he yelled.

Rukia gritted her teeth as she took one step forward. "And I'm saying I don't know what you're talking about!" Rukia shot back angrily.

"Oh... So that's what you mean... Maybe you look like that Kaichou..." Momo replied as she her Zanpakuto up to block and grazed the attack away.

Rukia bent low to dodge an incoming attack before she and Momo used Shunpo to put some distance. Renji was still busy distracting the thing with his Zabimaru but they signaled him to momentarily retreat. Their plan mostly consisted of hit and run tactics.

"No offense Momo but these eyes and this height aren't exactly common." Rukia pointed out as she found a safe spot to plan out in.

Momo pondered about it for a moment before they all halted to a stop. They took this moment to catch their breaths. Renji was taking a breather on the grass while Rukia kept standing, Momo was already sitting on the grass. "I guess your right... Know anybody who looks like you...?"

Rukia nodded. "Just my sister... But, I'm not sure she even knows about this stuff..." she replied.

"What's her name...?" Momo asked.

"I thought you did a background check on me...?" Rukia replied.

"On you and you alone actually." Momo shot back.

Rukia shrugged. "Kuchiki Hisana."

"Umm... Your maiden name...?"

"Oh... Umm, it's Fubuki." Rukia replied instantly.

Momo raised an eyebrow. "That's weird, your surname wasn't on the records. All I saw was Kuchiki."

Rukia shrugged. "I'm not surprised. I was born when my Onee-san was nineteen. She was already engaged to Nii-sama them, kinda like high school sweethearts and all. My mother passed away as soon as I was born so my sister ended up raising me, I got the Kuchiki surname rather than Fubuki but my birth certificate says Fubuki."

"That wasn't on the records... All that I found were the ones from middle school so I just assumed that the records from before that were confidential." Momo replied.

Now Rukia was even more curious about her older sister.

They didn't have anymore time to chatter because the hollow was fast approaching. The three nodded towards each other and fled the scene in three separate directions in order to throw off the hollow. Rukia headed towards the northern side of the barrier, she headed there as quickly as he legs allowed her. Momo decided to cover the eastern side, the side which led towards the city while Renji took the southern side towards riverbank.

Momo flared up her signal and the three took that as a sign to begin doing the Kido. They put their hand towards the hollow's direction, which was to say, in the middle of the barrier. All three of them called forth the same Bakudo and the hollow was soon entrapped with eighteen rods of light into its body. It wailed in pain and the group took that as a sign to rendezvous at a certain spot to the western side of the barrier.

"Okay, we've bought ourselves some time." Rukia reaffirmed.

Renji swung his Zanpakuto around. "Let's take him down already!" he said impatiently.

Momo suddenly pushed Renji back down to the ground. "Don't you understand Renji? Rukia's plan will work but in his current state, seeing us will just fuel his anger. If his reiatsu level rises any higher than this then he's bound to break that thing already. We can only hold him off for a few minutes, we need to wait for reinforcements." she scolded Renji as they all say down on the soft grass to think.

"All we've been doing are hit and run tactics." Renji pointed out.

Rukia sighed. "Truth be told, we're just stalling for time. I hate to say this and admitting this really hurts my pride but for once I wish that orange headed freak of nature was here..."

"Ichigo?" Renji stated matter-of-factly.

Rukia nodded. "He's saved my butt more than once... I can tell, he's the strongest among the Jokers... Well, him and Kaichou and we'd have two monsters..."

Momo laughed. "I wonder what's taking her so long..."

"It's not like them to be this late." Renji added.

Rukia closed her eyes and took a quick scan of the area outside the barrier she herself had placed. "They're nowhere near here... Though, the reiatsu outside the barrier feels thick and heavy."

"Heavy...? Hmm... I'm guessing it's more hollows." Renji stated bluntly.

The hollow had succeeded in breaking at least two or three rods as the three of them had simply waited, recovering and waiting for allies. Rukia sighed as she subconsciously clung to her white Zanpakuto, she hated waiting like this. She felt just as useless as the day she got her powers, just as useless as when she was inside the Reality Marble.

"What's wrong Rukia...? Where's your resolve?"

"Sode no Shirayuki...?" she asked without literally speaking.

"Not necessarily..."

"Who else is in my head...?" she replied with a tone full of sarcasm.

"Well... There's always me who's speaking to your right now."

"My resolve huh...?"

"The moment you begin to think you're useless is the moment you lose your resolve. Those who are burden in battle aren't those who are not string but thaw who lack the necessary resolve. I wonder... Can you defeat the hollow a certain Kaichou could not defeat?"

Rukia smiled as if in a mocking manner. "Who do you think I am? I'm a Kuchiki."

"I'm glad you understand that much... Don't ever think that again."

"Says who?"

"You're a smart girl but I'm not that naive. My name is... Well you'll see..."

Rukia stood up slowly. She looked up towards the now dark sky and felt small drop of water beat against her skin. She closed her eyes as the rain began to pour, the hollow just continued to wail. Now it only had six rods of light holding it down. Those six rods were probably Momo's, no one could beat her in Kido. Rukia brought her broken weapon up to her face so she could gaze upon it.

"Hey... Lend me some of your power too. You can't freeload in my head, you need to pay some rent."

"As if one such as myself would ever freeload... But I'm not against helping you since this is an emergency but don't expect me to come out all the time just for you Rukia. You need to get stronger yourself..."

"Well thanks."

"You're welcome Rukia."

"Are you sure you're not going to tell me your name?"

"I figure I'd surprise you... Don't tell that Inoue Orihime... Don't even tell Hinamori Momo about me... Well, maybe you can tell her but only her since you seem to trust her the most. And by the way, Shirayuki's right about you suppressing your Reiatsu like that... Don't do that. It's suffocating in here."

"I'll try."

"Rukia... Is something the matter?" Momo asked from where she was seated, she was already drenched from the rain.

Rukia smiled as she swing her blade in a graceful manner. Momo noticed how her eyes seemed to glow in a strange manner and before knew it, the water had been suspended in the air. Rukia had frozen them and kept them in place, Renji was sure as hell surprised and for once they could finally feel her Reiatsu. "This rain is the perfect advantage."

Renji grinned as he swung his oversized Zanpakuto over his shoulders, breaking a few ice droplets along the way. "I'd say the hollow's drenched."

"Rukia... Your Reiatsu is leaking..." Momo muttered softly.

Rukia merely nodded. "I guess it's seeping through my barrier." she replied as she looked towards the hollow's direction.

Rukia just kept looking towards the center, her grip on the handle of her Zanpakuto grew tighter with each passing second and as time kept passing, the mist seeping of her blade grew thicker and thicker. The temperature of the area surrounding Rukia continued to drop ever so slowly, a sub zero environment was no longer beyond her. Momo couldn't help but think that Rukia might surpass Toshiro one day.

"I'll take the lead... We can't wait for them any longer." Rukia declared, her voice was full of authority.

"Right... According to the Shinigami oath: Should an emergency arise, the Shinigami shall assume full duty of the Kaichou position. The Shinigami shall be assigned the responsibilities of the Kaichou." Momo quoted with a confident smile on her face.

Renji smirked. "Acting leader eh? Don't get us killed Rukia."

"I won't." she replied.

Rukia suddenly used Shunpo and disappeared in a flash, Momo shrugged as she followed and Renji took a while to follow the two of them seeing as though he sucked at Shunpo and Kido. They reappeared in front of Grand Fisher and as soon as they did, they rekindled his overflowing anger. His anger was enough to fuel his growing Reiatsu.

"So you've finally come back bitch!"

"Well I'm not ready to die if that's what you were implying." she replied arrogantly, she was adding more fuel to the growing fire.

"Think you're being funny bitch!"

Rukia sighed as she pointed her broken weapon directly towards his mask. "I honestly don't know what you're talking about... If you want to have revenge, the least you an do is remind me why you're having revenge."

The hollow began to laugh in a crazed manner before answering Rukia. "You scarred me! This wound took me too fucking long to heal! I remember you! Black hair, purple eyes and that white Zanpakuto! Not to mention that height!" he bellowed.

Rukia ignored the height comment and continued to ask him more questions. "Well I still don't know you!"

"Well I remember you! You were with some blond chick then! Now that I think about it, you had some guy around you too. Black hair, grey eyes, bad mouth." the hollow replied.

Now Rukia really was confused and lost.

"This is pointless." Rukia cursed under her breath as she raised Sode no Shirayuki to the air with pride.

All the raindrops inside the barrier had become frozen, suspended in the air. It looked like snow in actuality. Rukia took one stop forward and thrust the blade down towards the immobile hollow. "Yon no Mai, Hakugin!"

The ribbon followed Rukia's every movement, every gesture she made was enough for the ribbon to look like it was dancing. The snow seemed to reflect against any form of light, they looked like they were glowing as they gently descended onto the hollow, as if it were merely harmless snow. A laceration formed wherever the snow touched revealing them to be like numerous white blades. The hollow wailed in pain and after a split second, blood flew in all directions.

Rukia used Shunpo and she was already standing in the air, another high level technique she seemed to have learned on her own. She placed her sword directly in front of the hole in his chest just as the final binding rod disappeared due to the hollow's overwhelming Reiatsu. The snow began to return to Rukia, reforming a blade. "San no Mai, Shirafune."

The hollow stopped moving as Rukia impaled him straight at his whole. The whole was the most painful weakness of a hollow after all, why wouldn't she not stab him there. In a few moments, he froze completely from the inside out. Rukia retracted her Zanpakuto and as soon a she did, half of the hollow's mask slipped off and cracked on the floor infinitesimally.

The rain began to pour once more as Rukia jumped back down to Momo and Renji's level. Momo gave her a high five while Renji just stood there, awestricken. He had never imagined that the new Shinigami carried this much power inside of her. She was truly a frightening adversary, one he would never wish to cross swords with.

Rukia grinned. "Well that's done and over with..."

"Truly a prodigy Rukia." Momo stated.

Rukia's smile disappeared and she looked away. "Not with my own power..."

"What...?" Momo said, flabbergasted.

Rukia shook her head at her own comment, she turned around to look at the frozen mask on the floor. "It's nothing... Don't read into it too much."

Rukia looked up at the hollow's face which was partially revealed thanks to their efforts. She saw a face, it was a human face but she felt such malice from it. His eyes were cold and soulless, these were the eyes of a killer who killed with no remorse. This man was a murderer, do hollows have no form of salvation?

What if they wanted to repent.

Would this Emperor allow them passage to Soul Society?

Then again, they went to hell for a reason, Rukia had no justified right to pity them. If she pitied every hollow she had slain then she would be unable to protect anything at all. She couldn't understand how one human could simply kill another, hollows were just monsters now. Rukia brought her sword up and pointed it as the hollow.

"One hit at the head and it'll split like a melon." she muttered to herself as she prepared to leap at the hollow.

She really didn't understand what had happened but as soon as she was ready to knock his head off his shoulders, she saw the ice crack. The monster grabbed her with his hand and began to crush her lithe body. She let out a cry of pain as she felt the growing pressure of his hand with each passing second. Rukia miscalculated things, his skin was much harder than she had initially thought. She needed to remind herself that this hollow was an Adjuchas with a grudge against someone who looked like her.

Rukia gritted her teeth. "Shit... I was careless." she muttered hoarsely.

So this is what that dude in that Saw movie felt like when he was squished to death.

And to think I just laughed it off when I watched it.

Rukia felt some heat when she realized that Renji and Momo were firing barrages of Kido spells at him in a desperate effort to free her. God, she was stupid.

"Let go of Rukia you fish faced freak!" Momo yelled as she stopped using Kido and began to charge a ball of fire with Tobiume.

"Fuck... Zabimaru doesn't do shit against this guy!" Renji commented harshly as he retracted his Zabimaru.

Rukia was breathing heavily now, her body was numb. "Damn... I can't die... I haven't even told Kaien I like him..."

"Hell... I haven't even thanked that orange haired bastard properly."

Rukia felt the new sudden presence within the barrier she made and hope was now rekindled in her eyes. The voice she was hoping for was heard and for once, she smiled at the fact that he was here.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

A blue wave of massive Reiatsu shot at the hollow hence severing hollow's remaining arm. Before Rukia fell to the ground along with the severed arm, she was caught by someone warm. She looked up to find that smirking face, it was infuriating but it brought a sense of relief. He swallowed thickly when he looked down for a moment, he was practically carrying her bridal style after all but he managed to clear that up in his pretty little head. This is an emergency situation after all.

"Ichigo..."

He looked down again and raised his eyebrow. "Sorry I'm late... There's a shitload of hollows outside the barrier." he replied as he settled her from on the ground, away from his arms.

Ichigo tried not to let his name coming from her lips repeat over and over again in his head. Still though, her relieved face was priceless. He rarely saw her face this close, he understood even more why people liked her. She dusted herself before she readied her white weapon. "Looks like I owe you one."

"Glad you understand that much."

She smilies back at him as she pointed towards the berserk hollow who was writhing in pain on the ground. "Looks like its evolving since I tore it's mask off. Up for the challenge Kurosaki?"

He pointed his butcher's knife of a Zanpakuto towards his new prey. "Are you kidding? I'd love to..."

"Glad to hear it."

"Well midget, let's kick some ass shall we...?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey, if anime can get away with cutting battles in half then so can I! I'm turning Grand Fisher into some Pseudo Arrancar thing but not as cool as the real thing. So this guy is the first major boss of the story and an adversary Rukia needs to beat the shit out of.<strong>

**Now then, your reviews have been as wonderful as always everyone so Thanks!**

**No I have not abandoned this story nor the other one nor the other one. There's some blockage in my healthy flow of thoughts.**

**Now then. We don't know if Lieutenant Kuchiki (sounds cool) has any new dances so if she does have them then ignore me.**

**Translation notes:**

**Yon no Mae: Fourth Dance**

**Hakugin: Silver Snow**

**It's basically like Nii-Sama's lovely Senbonzakura except it is simply dazzling silver snow. Rukia cannot control them like Byakuya does, she can only position them and this move works so long as there is water to convert. Luckily enough, it was raining so this move was extra powerful. On a normal day to day basis, Hakugin just grabs it's water from the vapor in the air. The range of the attack decreases when there's not much water and if it misses then Rukia cannot make it attack again making it a special move like Shirafune.**

**I'll invent more dances as Rukia levels up in he story.**

**So please bear with me and if Kuchiki-fukutaicho does indeed have new dances then I'll add them accordingly.**

**I'll be posting the next chapter as soon as I finish up. I won't leave you guys out to dry and pasture.**

**AkaBaka-chan signing off!**


	8. End of Monster

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH IN ANY WAY**

* * *

><p>Orihime wiped the sweat off her forehead as she had just finished getting rid of another hollow. She held her Zanpakuto limply in her hand as she began to breath a little heavy. She was beginning to overexert herself, she was frail when she was child so she had to keep her condition in check even if she grew a bit sturdier. Just how many hollow's had she slain?<p>

Maybe bordering thirty of them?

Maybe even more.

Orihime quickly made a three sixty degree turn and slashed at the hollow that appeared behind her effortlessly. Her eyes wandered towards her Zanpakuto and she began to wonder why she got such an uncharacteristic Zanpakuto. She looked at her weapon closely and sighed.

Her level 1 didn't involve any weapons, her power came from the clips her older brother had given her but whenever she went level two, it was a katana with a long handle. One fourth of it was covered in the standard red thread but the other half was covered in a crimson red bindings. The end of the handle had flower like carvings shaped like her clips hanging by a sturdy string. The actual blade was longer than the average Katana.

It was more or less uncharacteristic due to its abilities.

She rolled her eyes as she spotted another and slashed at it's head.

Orihime felt another presence go near her and she smiled when he appeared right next to her via Sonido. She walked up to him and took note again how he looked quite good when he was in his level two form. Whilst she wore a Shihakusho, he was wearing a white variant of it like Neliel did.

"How's your end Ulquiorra?"

He shook his head. "Grimmjow is having too much fun. They are endless out here... Defeating the Adjuchas would cease the endless reinforcements."

Orihime nodded in agreement, she smiled and her face melted into something more natural. "It's up to Ichigo and Kuchiki-san then."

"If they can stop arguing enough to do the job." he replied.

"Incoming hollow."

Ulquiorra sighed. "I will take care of it. If you ever get tired, I will take over until you have been rested. Just give me a call."

Orihime's cheeks were lightly tinted with a shade of pink. She walked up to him and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

Ulquiorra quickly turned away and scratched his cheek awkwardly. "It is not a problem Orihime."

"Okay, don't be careless."

"I would be more worried about you woman. You are so clumsy you would probably drop your Zanpakuto upon swinging it. The sheer thought of it has me so worried, I do not think I want to leave."

Orihime frowned, she flared up her reiatsu higher at him. "Ulquiorra-kun."

"Okay... I will stop."

"That's better." she replied as she turned around and slashed at the incoming hollow herself. One move and it disintegrated into nothing.

"I thought you were tired."

"I am, but I'm the Kaichou. I can't afford to get tired... Not when I've got the Shinigami watching me." she replied confidently.

Ulquiorra looked towards where the barrier was. His gaze lingered there for a while before he faced Orihime to talk to her again. "Kuchiki Rukia is frightening... That barrier is quite a high leveled one and there is an overwhelming amount of Reiatsu in there that does not belong to a hollow."

"It's not hers alone... It's Ichigo's as well."

Ulquiorra finally smirked.

"Looks like we have two monsters in our hands."

* * *

><p>Ichigo used Shunpo to blindside the opposition, he swung Zangetsu at the hollow but narrowly missed. Rukia used this opportunity to attack the hollow but he managed to block her incoming blow with ease. He pushed her out of the way and Ichigo had managed to break her fall much to her relief. He held her shoulders as they dodged together in order to avoid the incoming Bala. They landed a good distance away and Rukia staggered a bit.<p>

"Woah, carefully there Kuchiki." he said as he caught her in perfect timing.

She have him a reassuring smile. "Thanks... I'm using too much Reiatsu all at once."

He sighed as he held her hand tightly and closed his eyes, he began to glow blue. "Hold still." he said.

Rukia did as instructed but she had never expected such warmth to come from his hand, it was calloused but it was comfortably warm. She felt a sudden surge enter her and her whole body felt the same warmth she felt from his hand. She felt like she was overflowing with Reiatsu.

"The overflow should stop repressing your innate abilities and your suppressed reiatsu." he said and true enough, he was right.

"Th-thank you."

"No problem." he said as he rested Zangetsu over his shoulder.

"He has gotten quicker in both speed and reaction time... His reflexes are sharper and he seems to be able to charge up attacks at a much faster rate. He's relying on Ceros and Balas to get through this without his arms but his sudden increase in power is quite something... His skin is harder too." Rukia stated after analyzing his new changes.

Ichigo closed his eyes to think, the hollow would find them soon so he didn't have much time. "Looks like we have to aggravate him."

Rukia laughed as she sheathed her Zanpakuto for a moment to take out all the kinks and sores before she began to hack and slash at the hollow. "That is ridiculously easy. He hates me already... Or maybe he hates my look-alike... Or maybe both of us since she kicked his ass and I nearly kicked his ass."

"Well, anger gets people... well in this case hollows, nowhere so I'm guessing we get him mad and beat the living shit outta him. I'll leave pissing him off up to you..." he said in his usual nonchalant yet calloused tone.

She sighed. "Gee... Thanks Kurosaki." she retorted jokingly as she took out her Zanpakuto again.

From the corner of his eyes, just below the right side of her white Obi, the red lucky pouch was hanging by a yellow thread loosely. Ichigo sucked in a shaken breath as he looked away. Knowing her, she had probably noticed it already.

"Where'd you get that?"

She turned around and raised an eyebrow at him before her amethyst eyes trailed lower to the pouch hanging limply from her Obi. "Somewhere. It just appeared one day... It's been pretty useful so far."

"I see... We don't have the luxury of talking... Let's regroup." Ichigo suggested as the two suddenly disappeared via Shunpo.

Ichigo and Rukia arrived in a safer area while Momo and Renji came a few moments later. The four of them approached each other with stern faces, they seriously did not know what to do about the sudden evolution of the hollow. Renji was the first one to speak about battle plans. "The tactics will still remain hit and run... Defeating him will require the same strategy with a higher degree of difficulty." he declared.

Momo had a puzzled look on her face as if she was thinking very deeply about something. "Thank goodness this one's extremely stupid. He's just making a rampage in the other corner of the barrier but thanks to Rukia's genius talent, it's not gonna break that easily. Bakudo won't be as effective as before since he'll break out of them faster... Kido's rather useless here."

"My Hakugin has no effect... It's literally as slow as snow." Rukia added.

"But Rukia... It's still raining rather hard, you can use all the rain in the barrier, he'd have no escape." Renji pointed out.

She nodded back limply. "I could do that but I might risk hurting you guys, we can't have such sacrifices." Rukia replied sensibly.

"So your Zanpakuto is currently out of the question unless we have a barrier that's capable of withstanding your attack..." Ichigo commented.

"Yeah... Isolating the radius of the attack isn't enough to do him in... This rain may be to my advantage but there's a limit to my power." Rukia replied.

Even with her help, Rukia though ruefully.

"Man... It's time like these when I wish Kaichou was here... She has more experience than any one of us combined... She was considered the brightest amongst us before Rukia came along..." Momo nearly yelled in frustration.

"True... We can work so hard but the moment she and Ulquiorra appear on the battlefield, we look like a bunch of babies." Ichigo whined.

"What...?" Rukia just had to ask, she was so oblivious to a lot of things.

Momo took the initiative to explain things to Rukia, it was her self proclaimed job to begin with and so she began to explain with much enthusiasm. "Well you see... Among our generation, Ulquiorra and Orihime are on equal terms. Equal strength, power, reiatsu and everything else under the sun. They're like heavy artillery or something so a combi by them should be terrifying."

"Okay... That aside, isn't there some kind of power that can defeat him?" Rukia asked.

"Well... I don't think it's possible right now Rukia." Renji said discouragingly.

She narrowed her eyes at her red haired friend and naturally retorted instantly to what he said. "What's not possible?"

Ichigo sighed. "What he means is a soul resonance. You know what it is in the very least right midget?"

Rukia's eyes twitched and she did her very best to hold her temper. "Yeah... Of course I do... Why can't we do it anyway?"

Ichigo suddenly flushed red for some reason and be began to cough uncomfortably. "W-well you see... It requires a deep level of trust, half assed resonances will get you nowhere. Well it's kind of uncomfortable to be able to know what your partner's thinking with inhumane clarity... It's a complete invasion of one's privacy and they say resonances between lovers are the most powerful due to the intense trust..." Ichigo tried to explain.

Rukia grinned as she crossed her arms. "Aren't you useful?"

"Shove it Kuchiki." He shot back.

"What can you do with a soul resonance anyway?" Rukia quickly added, completely ignoring his angry retort at her.

"Well... It's perfect synchronization with your partner but I've already told you that... it's combining powers. It's not easy to achieve one either." Momo replied.

"But basically... If we had that then Grand Fisher wouldn't be a probably." Renji stated to cut the long explanation short.

"Why is he called Grand Fisher anyway?" Ichigo asked.

Momo racked her brain again. "I can't remember... I've heard about him from Kaichou but that's it."

Rukia stood up and got Sode no Shirayuki ready for another attack, she had tried calling for help again but that girl wasn't answering her and neither was Shirayuki. First they lecture her and now they leave her to rot, so much for advice and new techniques. "He's coming... Looks like the dumbass figured it out."

Ichigo followed suit and had his Zangetsu ready. Renji also stood up but he did so for a completely different reason, he approached Ichigo and whispered a few things to his ear. Rukia didn't know what Renji said to him but he literally froze on the spot before he grew furious. "Never... I won't do it. Not on my own free will... I don't need it!" he yelled at Renji angrily as he gripped the handle of his Zangetsu.

"Woah! Chill man... It was only a suggestion."

Ichigo glared at him and gritted his teeth before Rukia stepped in via sword, she placed her sword in between the two men and glared at Ichigo the most. "Stop fighting you two! This isn't going to help us." she berated at the two men.

Ichigo glared a little more before breaking it off, the little midget was right and he completely agreed with her for once. He released an irritated gruff of air before returning to his more calm self, still though... Renji had no right to propose such an absurd idea to him.

"So what's the battle plan?" Momo asked.

"We lay it on thick and run away." Rukia replied.

As soon as she finished her phrase, all four of them jumped to dodge the incoming blow of the hollow, they split into four different directions. Renji distracted the hollow by random hacking and slashing while Rukia charged up her Hakuren. Ichigo was also charging up his Getsuga Tensho while Momo was giving barrages of Kido spells to keep the big guy occupied. Ichigo and Rukia attacked simultaneously and the blow caused massive smoke to appear, under the thick cover, they retreated again to a much father location.

They agreed on another combination before charging in again, Rukia immobilized him by using Tsukishiro and left an opening for her comrades. Renji charged in to block the enemy's sight before Ichigo and Momo launched their charged attacks. It barely fazed the hollow, an unexpected result.

The hollow instantly released the charged Bala randomly, it barely missed Renji's arm. A tear formed on the fabric of his arm and behind it was a minor gash but the blow was enough to make him bleed slightly. Renji was instantly pulled out of the way by Momo while Ichigo and Rukia covered their escape so that Renji could be healed. Once the two confirmed the safety of the comrade, they retreated instantly.

"Damn... I didn't think he could stock up on attacks." Ichigo cursed as he used a branch as leverage for his Shunpo.

Rukia followed suit. "Not to mention that we had miscalculated his charging times... What else does he have in his sleeve?" she added irritatedly.

"That thing hanging on his head like a fishing rod... It freaks me out... It gives me the creeps, I can't help but feel that there's more to that thing..." Ichigo replied in an aggravated manner.

Rukia suppressed a shudder, she understood what he meant completely. "I know what you mean. Everything a hollow has is a weapon, who knows what that thing can do."

Ichigo agreed with her before chuckling to himself, that garnered her undivided attention along with her raised eyebrow. "Maybe if you were much more agreeable more often then we wouldn't fight as much."

"Well I can't help but disagree with everything you embody. You status, your hair, your words and your godawful face." she replied with an evident smirk plastered on her face.

He scowled. "Hey!"

She suddenly gasped and turned to yell at him. "To the left!"

"Left?" he mimicked.

"Just do it, now!"

He jerked left and not a few seconds after he did so, a cero came flying at him from behind. He shuddered as he imagined what could have happened of he had been hit by that thing, more importantly, he got saved by the midget. He didn't like owing anything to that devil's incarnate, she'd love nothing more than to see him roast in the embers of hell and feed him to the hellhounds.

"I believe a show of gratitude is in order?"

He rolled his eyes. "Thanks... Bitch."

Oh, did he just see a vein pop? That can't really be good for a person now can it?

"You're an ungrateful asshole, you know that right?"

"I'm glad the feeling is mutual."

She rolled her eyes and scoffed at him just before they arrived at where Momo had taken Renji, she was working on healing Kido even though it was minor scratch. Renji was being a restless patient and that got Momo pissed at him.

"I suggest you stop moving! You don't know what happens when you get hit by something made of pure reiatsu!" she yelled at him.

"What do you mean by that Momo?" Rukia asked as she approached the two of them slowly.

"Oh you're here." Momo said casually but she didn't make the effort to look at the happy couple.

"These aren't exactly physical wounds in its entirety, I have to restructure the broken reishi bonds in order for his body to react and heal the wound according to my Kido. It's a complicated theory and I'll teach you all about it some other time but these thing work like poison. The hollow's foreign and rather aggressive reiatsu would mix in with Renji's... If that happens, he would most probably fall into a coma and that's just the best case scenario."

"If I remember right... Weren't you hit once? By a Cero back when we were in elementary Hinamori?" Ichigo asked bluntly.

She tended up and froze as she continue to heal Renji with an empty gaze. Her muscles began to flex and her expression changed drastically but she shook it off after a slight tremble. "Where did you hear that?" she demanded.

He shrugged, he took note of her venomous tone of voice. "I heard it from O- ... I-it's nothing."

Momo sighed. "Be more decisive next time..." she said in an angry manner.

Rukia knew what that face meant, it was the face one made when they had just remembered something horrible. Something so horrible it was akin to the end of the world for that person, Rukia could tell it wasn't a pleasant memory. "Momo... Do you need time?"

She nodded.

"I can buy you some time but I can't make it last long... Even if it's for a little, we can't have Renji slipping into a Coma." Rukia said as she closed her eyes and breathed in gently.

"Wait... Do you know the theory and the mechanism behind it Rukia?"

She nodded back. "I have a basic semblance of an idea."

Rukia mumbled something akin to a religious chant but it was an incantation unfortunately. She finally began with a small dark blue sphere in her hands but it began to grow. Rukia struggle with the sphere before it cracked infinitesimally. "Shit... I need something as a conductor or a catalyst for a big spark."

Rukia managed to think up an idea and she began to do the incantation whirl her hands were against the cold icy steel of her Zanpakuto. This time, a white sphere emerged and it enveloped the area where they were successfully. She began to pant lightly but she was dead set on saving Renji so she had to keep this thing up. It was more draining than she he had initially thought to make a Reality Marble.

"Looks like you needed a conductor but this is an unexpected result. A sphere made through your Zanpakuto's power, I didn't think it was possible but you may have just invented a new theory." Momo said awestricken.

"And like all new theories... It's unstable. Recalibrate the time gradient and adjust the spacial frequency." Ichigo suggested.

Rukia was more than willing to question his sudden genius but she had no time to talk and did exactly what he told her to do. He was right for once and for once, she was thankful. How did he know that?

"Th-that's what someone told me a long time ago... She told me that those were the two most important parts of a Reality Marble. The Time Gradient and the Spacial Distortion Field." Ichigo clarified without anyone asking him to.

"That's right Kurosaki-kun... The Time Gradient is the thin line that keeps our time from the time outside. The closer we are to the line, the more we are in line with reality's time but if we stray too far, stopping this Reality Marble will have dire and untested consequences. The Spacial Distortion Field is the field that allows us to create a separate space of our own but basically, this Marble is a distortion in its own right, it requires a special unique frequency to align itself with space."

"Sounds like science." Rukia commented but that was all she could manage.

"Kido can't totally defy science now can it? Rather, it's a science back in Soul Society." Momo replied.

Ichigo leaned against the white wall of the field. "That place is stuffed with old fashioned geezers. We look like feudal Japan in there."

"Ignoring him Rukia, if you're that interested in Kido, we can arrange for you to go to the Academy there in Soul Society in the summer or during any break you like." Momo said with much enthusiasm but her concentration was still solely and ridding Renji of the insipid poison.

"Isn't that for dead people?" Rukia ask, short sentences were the best she could manage if she didn't want to stray too far or too near the gradient.

"We're guardians see? We're directly descended from the emperor and although the blood has thinned out and we're barely related anymore. The only thing we do share is the unique reiatsu signature the emperor has." Momo replied.

Ichigo crossed his arms. "It means that we can enter whenever we like."

Rukia closed her eyes and kept concentrating. She did wonder why the jokers didn't seem much of an enemy. They were Aizen's puppets and they were slaying hollow after hollow to keep his strength. They were going to charm the poor girl who had the First Daughter's soul hiding in her and Aizen would come to suck it out of the poor girl. They worked for him and believed in Aizen's goals and beliefs.

She had to admit that she didn't like being adversaries with them.

But their ideologies clashed.

It was funny how some time ago, she was just like everybody and now she had things like these to worry about. Ichigo had the gall to pick on Rukia via bullying but her unwavering resolve kept her persevering. Now he didn't have as much courage to mess with her but they haven't been doing much lately as Jokers.

Rukia shook off her suspicions before she accidentally distorted the frequency. This was harder than she had thought and they were already using Shirayuki as a conductor, Momo made one completely on her own and she was even talking to Rukia. Not without difficulty of course but she seemed to have an easier time than Rukia. "You almost done Momo?" Rukia asked in a strangled hoarse manner.

"Yeah... I'm just closing up the wound."

Rukia sighed in relief as she slowly began to tear away at the Reality Marble of her own making. Her sense of pride washed away as her creation began to tear apart like paper as Momo finished up with Renji's shoulder. It was true about how everything about was hollow was a weapon, even a hollow's reiatsu was a deadly poison which severed Reishi bonds. It would also diminish and consume ones reiatsu before it with eventually consume the person's life force.

Rukia was even more anxious over what Ichigo had said earlier in regards to the thing on Grand Fisher's head. Renji was finally up and about but the sudden mass amount of Reiatsu inside him made him weak as of the moment to they were temporarily down by one fighter. Truth be told, he was just good at being a decoy since his attacks weren't effective on Grand Fisher anyway.

"Okay, we should move. Kuchiki's managed to buy us some more time." Ichigo said as he was ready to leave.

"We don't have a plan or a strategy. What the hell do you propose we do Kurosaki? We're not getting anywhere." Rukia half yelled at Ichigo.

"He has to have a weakness." Momo stated.

Rukia pondered over this for a moment. "If we push him hard enough then he'd probably pull out his special move or something like that. How can we push him?"

"Kuchiki... Use your Hakugin... We'll be fine. Use it all while it's raining." Ichigo said.

His gaze was intense and Rukia was sure he was being completely serious. She looked away and stared at the weapon in her hand. She had this thing because she wanted to protect people, she didn't want to be some helpless damsel in distress. Why should she fear hurting her friends? She trusted these people enough to dodge so why worry?

She closed her eyes and looked into his amber eyes again. "Alright... Don't blame me if you get mangled beyond repair but it's not like I'm gonna miss you." she replied.

"Che... Don't flatter yourself midget." he retorted.

The four of them allowed Grand Fisher to find them and by the time he had arrived, Rukia had the rain suspended in air. Grand Fisher seemed to be smirking behind the mask, his killing intent was as evident as ever.

"So you've finally given up little girl!" the hollow bellowed.

Rukia rolled her eyes for the hundredth time. "Nah, I figured you were taking too long so I decided to give you a handicap." she yelled back haughtily.

The hollow got angry as usual and Rukia swung her Zanpakuto down. Just as launched her assault she looked towards Ichigo and secretly hoped he would dodge it just fine. She shook off her worries in an instant as all of the water in the air rained on him like shape icicles. The hollow had no escape, he was trapped in a barrier and the snow was charging at him, this attack was sure to work yet the fear of her comrades getting hurt would still creep in again.

The silver white snow showered upon Grand Fisher and there was only a moment of silence. Momo had a barrier on while Ichigo deflected any incoming projectiles successively but he still managed to get a wound on his left arm as well as his cheek. The hollow shrieks along with the sound of dripping blood and the sound of something being slashed into pieces, some of the blood found its way to Rukia's cheek and all Rukia could do was ignore the iron stench that came with blood. More silence came before it was disturbed by unruly footsteps, Ichigo came and approached her to look at the fallen hollow.

"He's not dead yet." Rukia said monotonously.

"I know... But he's weak." Ichigo replied.

"I thought you'd be able to dodge. How pathetic." Rukia added.

"I'm up against the rain here." he retorted.

Momo walked up to the two of them with Renji in tow, Renji groaned judging from his expression, he cursed his helplessness. "That move is like a massacre." Momo commented.

Rukia faced the Fukukaichou and grimaced, not even her Kido was sufficient enough to effectively block Hakugin. Momo had a bleeding gash on the back of her hand and her Shihakusho was torn in some portions. "Don't feel bad Rukia, we're all still alive and besides, I had to prioritize Renji's safety first so I got hit. Don't flatter yourself Rukia."

Before Rukia was able to speak, the hollow recovered albeit he was bleeding profusely, he kept groaning and moaning and pain. He had lacerations all over his large body and he was obviously weak. Rukia decided not to give him the leisure of mercy and charged at him immediately so that she would not commit the same mistake again. She slashed at him and her Zanpakuto had managed to pierce him hard, his skin was getting softer.

She used Shunpo to gain some distance just as the hollow fell over again.

This was the opportunity they were waiting for.

Ichigo charged first with a feral grin on his face and he was ready to attack the fallen hollow, he began to slash and slash before something dangled above him. The one mystery of Grand Fisher was dangling above him like a fishing pole, Ichigo stepped back and watched as it lowered to eye level. A flash of light came from it and blinded him but as soon as he opens his eyes, he was speechless.

His amber eyes were wide and dilated, his mouth was agape and quivering. His skin had drastically become pale and his grip on his Zanpakuto began to falter. His weapon was now being supported by the ground since his hands held the handle weakly. Rukia couldn't tell what was going on from afar but she figured that going near now was not a good move.

In front of Ichigo was his mother.

She was a beautiful woman, her hair was bright and her smile was brighter.

"Okaa-san...?"

"Ichigo... You don't want to hurt me do you? Put the sword down." she said in such a kind and gentle tone.

Ichigo dropped Zangetsu to the floor.

It was only then that Ichigo was blown away by a Bala, the reiatsu didn't make a wound but it sure as hell hurt. Ichigo groaned as he got up on reflex and took back his Zangetsu from the ground. He charged again at Grand Fisher only to be stopped by the image of his mother again. Ichigo found it impossible to slash through his own mother.

Rukia scowled heavily, she gripped the handle of Sode no Shirayuki hard. So the secret weapon was this? How cowardly, she couldn't stand watching him in emotional pain, she couldn't stand seeing anyone in this kind of pain at all. She used Shunpo and blocked the incoming blow headed for Ichigo before she extended her hand towards him.

"Get up." she said.

Ichigo nodded as he took her hand and went back on his feet.

"If you can't cut her down, I will cut her down for you." Rukia announced as she pointed her sword towards Kurosaki Masaki's image. The rain kept pouring down on them all yet this woman stayed completely dry. She was an obvious illusion but personally feelings were hard to get over.

"My, haven't you grown Rukia-chan." Masaki said and that what got Rukia all baffled.

She shouldn't know me at all.

Rukia's eyebrows furrowed heavily as she attacked the woman but Masaki dodged like a ghost. All of a sudden, her appearance changed until Rukia was looking at a carbon copy of herself but Rukia knew better than that. Grand Fisher was showing her a picture of her sister Hisana. Rukia froze up and steadied her arms so she wouldn't drop her Katana do easily.

"Ru-chan, you know I disapprove of violence. Drop the sword."

Rukia gritted her teeth as she looked upon her sister's disappointed face. Raindrops continued to assault her person and her Zanpakuto continued to emit a cold icy fog.

"Nii-sama told me to fight for my honor and to keep my pride. This sword is my pride Nee-san." Rukia replied.

"I didn't raise you to talk back to me Rukia."

"Nor have I ever thought of you to be like my mother. You're my sister Hisana."

Rukia closed her eyes and used her Reiatsu Perception to see in her stead. If she hadn't been so close to her sister, maybe this little trick might've fooled Rukia easily. Now she understood why he was called Grand Fisher. There was a kind of fish in the deepest parts of the sea who had something like a fishing pole stuck to it's head, it would glow so all the fish who see it would go near it but once they were near enough, the fish would bare it's teeth and its prey would be gone in an instant.

In this case, they would be forced to see their most important person.

But she had just proven that it was possible look at an illusion made for others, she had seen Ichigo's mother after all. Rukia shook of her thoughts and prepared to strike before she heard another voice.

At first she thought it was Kaien but...

She opened her eyes and she grounded herself to the soil. She swallowed thickly and her hands quivered now. Why was he standing in front of her? He didn't matter to her, she didn't even know him at all.

So the illusions do change but this is...

"M-Mugetsu." Rukia sputtered.

"I said... Do you want to strike me down?" he asked her in his deep yet calloused voice.

Rukia took a step back and used her willpower to keep holding her Zanpakuto. She gritted her teeth and tried to speak but something was blocking her throat, she couldn't vocalize her thoughts. He took a step forward, and then another until he was standing in front of her. He reached out and she witnessed her hair slip through his fingers. "Answer me... Rukia."

She shuddered as she gazed into his amber eyes. "No... I..."

This was the first time he even called her by name, real or not.

"Put the sword down. There's no need for violence."

"Why... Why am I seeing you!" she nearly screamed at him had she not remembered that her comrades could be watching.

He sighed and he pushed her blade to the side. "Isn't it because you like me Rukia...?" he replied.

Ba-Bump Ba-Bump

All the blood rushed to her face as the hand holding her Zanpakuto quivered weakly. She knew he could feel that, the blade was shaking after all. Her heart kept racing and the words repeated over and over again in her head like a broken record.

"I- I-" she stuttered.

Rukia sensed the incoming blow and quickly jumped back to dodge but she had barely managed. She managed to save herself from Reiatsu poisoning so she was good. She attempted to retaliate on reflex but she stopped, she had issues with attacking Mugetsu for some reason and she refused to believe the words of a mere illusion.

"Stop struggling Rukia..." he said soothingly.

"Stop it..." she groaned.

"You like me don't you?"

"I... Don't."

He suddenly appeared in front of her again. Rukia gasped at the sudden proximity, she nearly fell over but she gripped on her sword even harder. She pointed it towards him, her sword reflected her indecisiveness. "Lying is a bad habit Rukia." he said.

"Oi Kuchiki! Like hell Mugetsu would say that!"

Rukia looked back and watched Ichigo finally get up, he was using his Zangetsu as leverage. She was relieved that he was doing fine, she glanced around and found Momo keeping Renji safe so she had seen nothing.

"Kurosaki..."

"I said, Mugetsu wouldn't say that! Is this your twisted fantasy midget?" he yelled at her.

Rukia scowled heavily and she picked up a pebble on the floor, she flicked it up on her palm before throwing it at Ichigo. She managed to hit him square on the forehead, lucky her. "Shut the hell up Kurosaki, I'm not making him talk!" she yelled back at him.

He smirked. "Good, now whack that bastard."

Rukia sighed as she began to rub her temples with her free hand. She then placed her other hand on the handle and lifted the sword so the blade was horizontally across her face. "Men I swear... Why can't they be more honest."

The illusion changed once more and this time it was Kaien. Rukia sighed once more as she pierced the ground. Ice streamed from where she touched and her Zanpakuto was raised for an attack. "I'm sorry Grand Fisher-san but Kaien's occupied as of the moment."

"Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren!"

A wave pure white ice lashed towards Grand Fisher who happened to be hiding behind his illusions. He shot back a charged up Cero towards the attack. Rukia cursed once the smoke cleared up to find that nothing had happened. As there even an end to this guy's tenacity?

"Why won't he die already!" Rukia yelled out in frustration.

Ichigo used Shunpo to get to Rukia and he placed on her shoulder as if to give her some much needed support. Rukia looked up and looked at his serious face before looking back at Grand Fisher. "It's been a long fight. If we can't take it down solo, then we should properly team up." he proposed.

"I'm afraid you're right Kurosaki."

"This bastard is going down." Ichigo declared as his Reiatsu began to flare up, it was huge. His level suited his King status.

Ichigo nearly flinched when he felt her Reiatsu, he normally couldn't feel it and it was explained to him earlier as to why he couldn't normally feel it. If he could feel it then her reiatsu should be off the charts, it was probably more than her natural barrier could contain. A weird sensation shot through the both of them as their Reiatsu flared.

They both shuddered as the sensation passed, they both didn't want to admit to each other that it felt a little good. Rukia shook of her daze first before Ichigo caught up with her. Without speaking, they began their tactical onslaught. Ichigo attacks him head on and barely scratched him but he suddenly jumped, underneath him was Rukia and she slashed at the hollow, soliciting an obvious wound.

Rukia used Shunpo to step back and just behind her was Ichigo releasing his Getsiga Tensho. The attack potentially wounded the hollow before Ichigo threw his Zangetsu like a boomerang, the attack was extra effective and on the backside of the hollow was Rukia who had used Shunpo to get there. She caught Zangetsu and placed the two Zanpakutos in an X formation. She executed an attack with two blades before she reappeared right next to Ichigo, holding out Zangetsu for him to reclaim.

Ichigo took back his Zangetsu from her and lifted his sword, as soon as he lifted it up, Rukia jumped on the broad surface of Zangetsu. He launched her up to the air and she used a Hakuren against him. Ichigo broke her fall and she landed safely on her feet.

The two prepared for one final shot to rid him for good.

—

"Kaichou! Ulquiorra-kun, hurry and get in there. We can handle things here."

Nelliel had just sent a hollow back to hell with one slash. She had just motioned the two to assist the people in the barrier considering that Grand Fisher had transcended beyond the normal hollow and into something that could rival one of the guardians. Orihime and Ulquiorra were needed in there.

Orihime nodded towards her assistant secretary before she motioned Ulquiorra to follow her. Ulquiorra sheathed his sword and began to follow Orihime into the huge barrier. Once they passed through the barrier, they were surprised with what they were sensing. They arrived and stayed beside Momo and the weak Renji just so they could watch the King and the Shinigami fight for real.

Orihime saw the odd glow covering them both as they charged up their strongest attacks. Ichigo was charging a massive Getsuga Tensho while Rukia was charging up and even colder Hakuren as the hollow was unable to move. The two could barely hear the groans and screams of pain coming from the hollow. They both roared out as they unleash their attack together, the two attacks melded into each other perfectly and it turned into something entirely new. Power and Ice had transformed into light and it was blinding. There was impact and one last shriek was heard before the hollow slowly faded away.

"Hey... Little Girl." the hollow called out in his final moments.

"Yes?"

"You're much stronger than the one who wounded me."

"So you finally understand that I'm a different person."

"Not in power... But in resolve. She was green then, I was her first encounter. You two look alike."

And with that, the hollow faded.

Orihime crossed her arms. "Ulquiorra, that was-"

"I know."

Momo approached the two of them. "I wasn't seeing things then. That was Soul Resonance. A rather well synced one considering that they hate each other, they also hardly know anything about each other."

"And so his intended Queen turned out to be compatible to him after all." Ulquiorra stated with intrigue.

"It's a bit ironic." Orihime commented.

"Forgive me ladies... Our truce is now over. A little warning is in order, do not interfere with our gatherings." Ulquiorra warned them.

"But Ulquiorra-kun, you know taking their souls affects the balance of the world! Aizen can collect power by himself like the bastard he is!" Momo made a violent outburst in regards to what he said.

"Our reasons are not your concern." Ulquiorra stated monotonously to Momo.

"We've recently found no reason to fight with you lately but I guess Aizen cannot be delayed... We'll have to stop the Jokers then." Orihime declared as she sheathed her Zanpakuto.

"Again if I might add." Momo said.

"Hmm... It is about 67 Wins and 68 Loses... It is quite a close call." Ulquiorra casually remarked.

"Yes, but we're the 68" Momo replied.

"Well then-"

"What the hell Kurosaki!"

All three of them looked towards the Shinigami and King arguing again. They all sighed and watched the two in amusement.

"You were practically ogling Mugetsu!"

"I was not! And does it really matter to you who I'm... observing!" she reported.

"Yes! Well... No but it's Mugetsu!"

"So what!"

"What do you mean so what! Go check out Kaien or something!"

"Well he's not here!"

"Then go get him!"

"Fuck off Kurosaki! You were late, you messed up our dual attack!"

"I wasn't, I jumped in time. You slashed late!"

"You didn't catch me right!"

"Well you nearly dented Zangetsu!"

"How the hell do you expect me dent that butcher's knife! I didn't break it!"

"Why the hell did I even let you touch him!"

"Once again, Fuck Off."

"Why should I fuck off Kuchiki! Why don't you shove it!"

"Oh yeah! Come over here so I can permanently dismember you via frostbite."

"As if you can even reach it Kuchiki! I'll probably wipe the floor with your OCD ass before you can even touch your Zanpakuto."

They growled at each other.

They glared at each other.

They had a silent fight to the death in their head.

They glowered at each other.

Orihime flash stepped in between the two of them and pushed them apart do they would appease themselves. Naturally, that didn't happen with little difficulty.

"At ease, both of you. Kuchiki-san, as the Shinigami, it is your job to act as a role model to the student body. You cannot continuously argue with students. As for you Kurosaki-kun, as the head of the second politically party of school, you too are expected to act the way your followers and supporters expect you to. If they see how you have sunk so low as to patronize with the enemy as well as argue with them then I believe we will no longer be of equal standing. This is for the balance of the school."

Rukia hung her head low at the shame while Ichigo stubbornly looked away.

"What you two have displayed was an excellent combination, let's just let bygones be bygones for this evening." Orihime added.

Rukia stubbornly outstretched ernhand towards him, her amethyst gaze was sincerely aiming for his amber eyes. "You weren't half bad yourself King."

He reached out and grabbed her hand after much reluctance. "You were pretty useful out there Shinigami."

After a few more minutes of trying to be friendly. Rukia finally genuinely smiled at him for the first time, her amethyst eyes were now unwavering and he could see the purity and clarity of her eyes. Ichigo felt something stirring somewhere and the feeling made him smile back at her.

Two enemies team up for a common adversary.

Yet, should the adversary be defeated.

They will continue to assume the role of enemies.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ah well, here is another chapter for you guys coming from yours truly. So we finally end the fighting and begin a new mini-arc focusing on Rukia and Kaien but I won't spill. I made Grand Fisher to be Tenacious so that Rukia would be forced to grow as a person.<strong>

**That aside, I've been implying some things. If you've caught on then don't mention it or if do get it yet your curiosity cannot be sated then feel free to PM, I'll try to be somewhat elusive so that you won't be spoiled.**

**In fact, if you have any questions then feel free to PM me.**

**Yours Truly, AkaBaka-chan**


	9. Seireitei Festival: The Art of Stalking

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach in any way.**

* * *

><p>Rukia dodged to the right fluidly and avoided the blue arrow. She scowled since the next one was more accurate but a swing of her sword had sent the arrow flying to another direction. The next arrow that flew at her, she sliced through it. A nice clean slice in the middle. This repetitive cycle was getting tiring.<p>

"Come on Ishida, I don't have all night for this. My sister's gonna kill me if I'm late for dinner. Just give us back the Reiatsu orb you got from the hollow that I slain and I'll let bygones be bygones."

Uryu's glasses glinted under the moon light as he shot five arrows at simultaneously. Rukia blocked them all and began to pick up the pace. "I'm sorry Kuchiki-san but Aizen-sama needs it."

Rukia groaned again as she place two fingers against her hear and used some communication Kido. Languidly dodged another projectile before she was able to talk properly. "Momo, Ishida incoming south in around thirty seconds."

"Got it... Let's retrieve it and go home before they bring in Kaien." Momo replied.

"Roger that." Rukia replied as she readied an attack.

Rukia jumped over the gap in between the rooftops before she used Shunpo to close the distance. She suddenly stopped and twirled around, the ribbon of Shirayuki followed her. "Some no Mai, Tsukishiro!"

Uryu smirked knowing that that particular technique of hers required the target to be on the white circle, if he was running away then he wouldn't get caught. It took him a while to notice what she had planned and when he faced front, it was too late. He bumped into a pillar of ice and before he knew it, he was paralyzed.

Momo suddenly appeared right next to Uryu with a smirk. She slipped her hand into his pouch and took out the vial full of pure Reiatsu in it. She tossed it to Rukia just as she arrived on the scene.

"I'm sorry Ishida-kun but we'll be taking this. You can't break my Kido, I'm the best in the Student Council." Momo said as she jokingly kicked him to emphasize her point.

"Confound it..." Uryu cursed.

"Ah well... You can go home after an hour Ishida... Knowing Momo though, I think it'll be in three hours." Rukia sighed as she sheathed her white Zanpakuto.

Uryu just groaned.

"So this little vials going back to the air." Momo said enthusiastically as she popped the cork off the vial.

All its contents emptied out into the air. The blue glow eventually dissipated, both Momo and Rukia reverted to their normal Student Council uniforms. "Tell you master that he can come get his little life preservation shit by himself." Momo mocked as she hopped off the building first.

"Don't take this against us Ishida." Rukia added as she followed Momo down.

Once they got down, Momo outstretched her arms upwards before letting out a sigh of satisfaction. She slung her school bag over he shoulder as Rukia managed to catch up to her. Rukia scratched the back of her head as she looked up to the moon. "Poor man."

"Well he really shouldn't take that to heart but I guess that's win number 72 for the student council." Momo grinned.

"He's way too uptight." Rukia commented.

"Tell me about it... Aizen-sama this, Aizen-sama that... That's all they ever talk about, if only they knew the real Aizen." Momo said bitterly.

Rukia slowly glanced at the girl beside her before looking away. Momo's face always turned sour whenever it concerned Aizen. Rukia inhaled and exhaled deeply before speaking. "But on the bright side, we've kicked Ishida, Renji and Grimmjow's asses in the past two weeks." Rukia added to brighten the mood.

Momo smiled. "Point taken."

Rukia looked down and flicked her wrist so that the sleeved would go down, she could see her white watch now. She glanced at the time and noted how it was almost time before her sister lost her temper, she grimaced and tried not to think of her sister's wrath. It was then that she had a sudden thought that would save her and appease her sister. "Hey Momo, it's late... Wanna eat dinner at my place?"

Momo was taken aback by the question but she smiled nonetheless. "Sure! I was worried I had to eat dinner alone tonight. My parents are in a convention in Belgium you see. Thanks for the offer Rukia!"

Rukia smiled back. "Thanks, now my sister won't get mad at me."

Momo laughed at Rukia and Rukia understood why. "Makes sense. Now I finally can see another side of the famed Kuchiki-sensei." Momo said with glee.

Rukia laughed alongside Momo as they finally arrived at the pedestrian lane of the intersection. They crossed it accordingly while sharing jokes and a few gags only they would enjoy and understand. Rukia liked being friends with Momo, it was the first time she had a real friend who didn't suck up to her status since they were basically on the same level thought technically, her position was much higher than Rukia's.

Rukia enjoyed this a lot.

She belonged to something real for once, something she had decided for herself and something she had decided to stick with until the bitter end.

After quite a few fun conversations, they were finally at Rukia's street. Before they went in, Rukia made sure to point something out to Momo. She stepped back and pointed towards the house next to hers. "That's Kurosaki's house."

"Oh... I see." Momo said with much intrigue.

"You have plenty of time to see him domesticated and all. Let's come in and have dinner." Rukia urged on as she dragged Momo by hand.

Rukia brought out her house keys and unlocked the gate. Her house may have been unusually small for a house in this particular rich district but the quality was top notch. Her brother was a practical man and he was frugal so this was just right for just having three people and possibly even four people depending on her sister's luck. Once they arrived at the main door, it swung open just before Rukia could shove the key in the keyhole.

Behind the door was a carbon copy of Rukia with her hands on her hips looking a tad bit pissed. Rukia shuddered as she hoped she could weather her sister's wrath. "Kuchiki Rukia! Why are you so late!"

Rukia winced. "I had student council activities."

"Those stopped being excuses a long time ago young lady! Oh wait... Who's this?"

Momo bowed slightly before introducing herself as was required from someone who belonged to a prominent family. She smiled before she verbally introduced herself. "I'm sorry for the short notice Kuchiki-san, I'm Hinamori Momo. The Fukukaichou of the student council."

Hisana turned read and began to bow in apology. "Ah, oh I'm sorry you had to see that. Rukia's just getting more hardheaded as she grows oldsr but I can't say I'm surprised. It's nice to meet you Hinamori-chan, I'm Kuchiki Hisana."

Momo shook Hisana's hand and smiled softly. "Nice to meet you Hisana-san."

Hisana gestured the both of them to come and she had forgotten her initial anger towards her younger sister. Momo stared at the halls with much interest, Rukia was pretty sure that something in the house was going to be her new blackmail material. Momo and Rukia placed their bags on the nearby couch before they went to where the dining table was. It was a simple yet elegant table that could easily fit eight people.

Hisana told them to take a seat and just as they did, Byakuya entered the dining room. He walked up to Hisana and gave her a swift kiss to the forehead before he noticed the two ladies seated at the table. "Rukia, you're late and good evening Hinamori." he greeted.

Rukia scowled, that's the first thing he says?

"Sorry to intrude Kuchiki-sensei."

He shook his head as he took a seat. "As much as I love my wife's cooking, the combined efforts of me and Rukia are not enough to finish it all." he replied in his husbandly tone.

Momo laughed. "So long as you don't mind sensei." was all she replied.

Byakuya just nodded back, he never talked too much but perhaps it was better if he didn't speak at all. Who knows what else he'll tell Momo and Hisana? Rukia shivered at the thought just as her sister had brought the food to the table.

Hisana took her place at the table. "Shall we eat? Don't be shy Hinamori-chan, eat as much as you want."

Momo just bowed in appreciation just as everyone began to dig in. "Thank you Hisana-san."

Their dinner this particular night was western style, they had Pasta Bolognese at the table along with some Garlic Bread on the side. Momo eyed their portions carefully, just for kicks. Rukia just grabbed as much as she could without a care for her weight, Hisana took her portions gingerly so she obviously minded while her sensei grabbed a very standard portion. Momo sighed, she had to watch her weight unlike Rukia over there so her portions were similar to Hisana's.

Momo took one bite and she felt like sighing in happiness. It tasted delicious, the meat had its own particular flavor and the tomato was rich. It tasted very fresh and it was full of flavor, she then began to wonder if Rukia could cook in the same skill.

Momo smiled. "Hisana-san, this is delicious!"

Hisana smiled. "I'm glad you like it Hinamori-chan."

"You are too modest Hisana." Byakuya commented on the side, while his face was flat, he was probably enjoying the dish greatly.

"You flatter me dear..."

"Are you two going to start flirting again?" Rukia half groaned and half asked irritatedly.

Hisana chuckled. "Rukia, we're married so deal with it."

Rukia scowled while Momo grinned. "I think it's quite sweet Rukia." Momo insisted.

"Well then, since you're here Hinamori-chan; I'll be asking a ton of questions since Rukia's almost never honest with me."

Rukia groaned in protest. "I'm always honest with you Nee-san! Right Nii-sama?"

Byakuya shrugged. "I'm in no position to argue Rukia." he replied half assedly.

"So Hinamori-chan, how's Rukia doing?"

Momo grinned deviously and she gave Rukia an evil glance. "Well, Hisana-san. She's practically a genius at academics and athletics, she's also an exceptional member of the student council. Her position is what we call the Shinigami position, she's basically the disciplinary prefect. It's a taxing job but she's doing great so far... Of course, Rukia doesn't have too many fans due to a particular incident but there are fan clubs forming."

"Oh I see... What incident is this?

"Momo-"

"Come on Rukia... Well Hisana-san, this school has two political parties. Ours and what we call the Jokers, that's just a nickname. It suits them well in our eyes... The head of the political party had a rather large disagreement with Rukia so he had her bullied... Don't worry, that's done and over with because Rukia shouldered it nicely. And besides, the other members of the party seem to be quite fond of her so she's treated nicely for the most part."

Rukia didn't like the look on Hisana's face. "You were bullied Rukia...?"

Rukia looked away and nodded weakly. "I'm going to kill you Momo." she growled at Momo in a whisper.

Hisana smiled eerily. "We will be having a talk about this later young lady."

"Yes Mom." she groaned.

"I don't sound like Mom."

Rukia looked away. "Yes you do."

"How would you remember, you were really little." Hisana retorted.

"Please, Mom scolded you a lot for letting me do a lot of things... Like climbing the roof or riding the dog." Rukia replied.

"Point taken."

Momo laughed softly in her seat while Byakuya sighed exasperatedly, she could tell this probably happened a lot on a daily basis. "Ladies, you both act like her." Byakuya pointed out.

Rukia and Hisana looked at him at the exact same time with the exact same glare and with the exact same expression. "We do not." they shot back.

"They're like twins sensei." Momo stated.

He began to rub his temples in the same way Rukia did. "One of them is bad enough..." he mumbled back.

"Anyhow, you don't have to worry Nee-san, I took care of it." Rukia concluded.

"Yeah, Rukia seems to he a bit more friendlier to the King after all." Momo joked.

Byakuya's eyes shifted towards Rukia. "Oh, him... I think I do recall something like you being bullied Rukia."

"Who is this 'Him'" Hisana asked.

"Our friendly neighborhood Eyesore." Rukia replied sarcastically.

"You mean Kurosaki-kun?" Hisana stated.

"Well... Truth be told Hisana-san, he's not really a bad person. The followers of the Jokers are a bit extreme, they are after all; the six most popular boys at school with Kurosaki-san as the leader." Momo informed.

"I never knew he had that kind of a reputation... Dr. Kurosaki has been kind to use thus far and his sisters always bring us food whenever they come to see Rukia." Hisana said surprised.

Momo chuckled awkwardly. "It's an isolated case, the family's really different from the guy himself."

"I see..."

"By the way Momo, I forgot to ask Kaichou about the School Festival." Rukia said.

"Ah! Right, well Kaichou said we'd have a meeting about it during lunch break tomorrow." Momo replied.

Rukia rejoiced. "Goodbye strawberry! I hate having to see him at lunch."

"Rukia, it's rude to call him names." Hisana berated.

"He calls me midget so we're even." Rukia answered back.

"The boy has quite the mouth Hisana." Byakuya said in Rukia's defense. Truth be told, the boy irritated him as well.

"He's kind to older women for some reason." Momo added.

"Well, that's probably his most amiable trait." Rukia scoffed. "That guy has no tact, he's hotheaded, rash, impulsive and arrogant."

"I agree." Byakuya stated uncharacteristically enough.

"His ego's no better." Momo contributed to his many traits.

"He doesn't even look that handsome anyway, why do girls even swoon over him?" Rukia said angrily.

Momo sighed as she cleaned off her dish. "It's his badass image... They think he's so hot and all. It's a good thing you like Kaien..."

"Momo!"

"What? I'm just being honest... Seeing you go goggly eyed all over him. Still, Kaien's really a nice guy Rukia. He's handsome, smart and he knows how to treat a girl right. A bit boring for me though..." Momo sighed.

"There's always Hitsugaya."

Momo had a weird expression on her face. "Shiro-chan? I don't really see him as an option, that would be really awkward."

"Rukia never tells me these things... You should come more often. She spills a lot of things when you're around Hinamori-chan." Hisana sighed enviously.

Momo laughed nervously. "I'd be glad to come more often but I'm afraid Rukia's going to slaughter me eventually due to what I will be saying." she joked.

"I can sympathize with you Hinamori." Byakuya sighed.

Momo bet that he had to bear with this every single day. She smiled softly at the sight of Rukia's makeshift family and she loved it, they made her feel welcome. She liked her family but Rukia had a peculiar one but the whole house was full of affection and it felt good. It was nice to be in Rukia's position, how envious indeed.

Momo laughed softly at Rukia, Kaien might not see Rukia in the same way as she does. Renji does like her but she sees him as a good friend who's like a brother. She's also managed to catch Grimmjow's undivided attention... With all those boys around her, she is just so envious...

Ignorance is bliss I guess...

* * *

><p>"Ladies and Gentleman! Students and Teachers as well as Guests alike! The Seireitei Academy Student Council is proud to open the much awaited SeiFest! A few friendly reminders before I pop the gun."<p>

Orihime announced it flawlessly and albeit she was beloved by the students, the all groaned when she mentioned the so called friendly reminders. Her hair was still held back tightly with a clasp that kept part of her hair up while majority of her auburn hair just flowed down. She was wearing her white uniform with the rest of the student council with pride and joy as she readied herself for the reminders. Orihime smiled softly with grace and finesse as she leaned towards the microphone.

"Don't run in the hallways please or you'll all cause another stampede. If I see anything that goes against the school regulations my dear students, I will not hesitate to send our Shinigami to hound you. The school dungeons rule is currently in effect so unless you want to be locked up for the remainder of the festival, please behave."

They all groaned while Rukia felt a bit insulted on the side as she sighed. What was she? A tamed terrier who bit people at Orihime's beck and call? If anything she was a German Sheperd in terms of ferocity and since the Shinigami had regulation immunity, Rukia was allowed to torture a few rule breakers. Something the students had learned to fear after Rukia had sworn her official oath to the student body to be technically be the Student Council's dog.

Still though, weeks of hollow hunting had sharpened her Hakuda so she could beat all the average trouble makers to kingdom come. She wasn't particular proud of her ability to beat people up but it did come useful for the rare occasions when some dumb fuck would attempt to steal her school bag or rape her.

"Also, anything inappropriate will be confiscated and any student caught doing anything indecent will be sent to the torture chamber. Courtesy of our Shinigami and our Secretary of course." Orihime added.

Rukia smirked softly. She had to admit that the authority was kind of fun in actuality.

"I don't want to keep you all here! The annual SeiFest is now open!" Orihime announced with pride as the party poppers went off and someone popped the gun to signaling the start of the festival.

Rukia sighed softly as she adjusted the armband on her arm, it had the logo of the student council embezzled on it along with her title. The student council was basically the law enforcement for now with Rukia as their main force since she was the unofficial Disciplinary Prefect. Her eyes followed the students as she observed the stands with excitement.

Ice cream stands, Yakisoba stands, Takoyaki stands and the like littered the school grounds along with other mini games for prizes. Rukia could barely recall what her class discussed and she could honestly care less since she didn't have time for the class booth.

Orihime turned off the microphone and sighed in relief for the speech, she smiled at the Student Council and began her prep talk. "All of us will be doing Kuchiki-san's usual job today but just because our students do behave does not mean that we become lenient on them. Still though, enjoy yourselves and I'll see you all for the SeiFest concert to be held in the afternoon."

Then she bid her farewells and went down the stage with poise but after days and days of observing Orihime, Rukia could now see how rigid and false her facade was. The Shinigami exited the stage last among the rest but she eyed her Kaichou and wondered what she was up to. She wouldn't have been surprised if she went on a secret rendezvous with the tactician of the Jokers, it was none of Rukia'a business anyway since it wasn't the king in the very least.

Anybody but the king.

The implications of being with the King himself would be too great anyway, besides; that bastard doesn't really deserve a girl considering his awful attitude. She sighed and left the stage accordingly and began to go on patrol while the rest of the student council went off to play hooky for a day. She crossed her arms in irritation and began to watch the booths with healthy curiosity, it was amusing to see what people came up with nowadays.

She laughed softly when she saw some guy from the class next door get dumped with a hug pail of water, they all stiffened when they saw Rukia pass by. Rukia laughed again before grabbing the pail and filing it again with water while telling them to knock themselves out. It was just water and besides, this festival was for fun. The guys apologized for the misunderstanding and they even offered her a free game, she politely refused though.

Rukia kept walking around in her lonesome absentmindedly before she encountered Kaien's booth. She was about to walk away before Kaien saw her and called her over.

"Hey Rukia, how's patrol doing?" he asked with his warm informality.

Rukia couldn't help but smile whenever she spoke to him, he had that kind of an effect on her unlike the effect Ichigo had on her. She just got pissed whenever the orange headed freak or nature was around.

"It's going alright." she replied.

He gave her an accusing look. "Alright my ass, you shouldn't be patrolling, you ought to be having fun like the rest of us!" he exclaimed.

She sighed. "Ah well, it's what I chose to be and I have to take responsibility and do my duties." she replied what was to be expected of her.

He groaned as he scratched the back of his head. "You're too uptight Rukia."

As soon as Kaien said that, he jumped over the counter of his booth and put his arm around her shoulder with his signature grin. "Come on Rukia, you should have some fun too!"

Rukia blushed and she looked away. "But Kaichou will-"

Kaien laughed. "Kaichou won't kill you, no one wants to get rid of the Shinigami. They've been wanting a Shinigami since time immemorial."

"You have a point there."

He grinned some more. "You're alone right? Let's got look around together then." he suggested.

Rukia nodded weakly, she still couldn't stop all the blood from rushing to her cheeks. She had to use her self restraint to keep from smiling too much, Kaien took his arm off of her and took a few steps forward.

"So Rukia, where do you wanna go?" he asked.

Rukia shifted nervously. "A-anywhere is fine really... Do you have anything in mind?"

He pondered over this before shrugging. "Let's just take a look at everything." he replied optimistically before outstretched his hand towards her. "Shall we get going."

Rukia allowed herself to grin in front of him and took his hand with glee. She couldn't help but feel like leaping, the butterflies had nestled nicely in her stomach much to her dismay. Her heart raced as he began to lead her around, oh dear indeed.

Somehow in the corner of her mind, she thought of Mugetsu.

* * *

><p>Ichigo already had his hands full fending off all the girls, if it wasn't for Grimmjow's presence then he'd be in big trouble. The idea of being hauled off to the detention room by a five foot tall midget with a blazing temper wasn't so nice to think about. If he was lucky, he might just get the the white haired one with an even worse temper to hound him.<p>

He looked around when things finally became quiet and he found Grimmjow nowhere to be found, he cursed under his breath and spotted a stand that sold masks. A lot of people had dyed hair so the mask should cover for him for the remainder of the SeiFest, he walked up to the stand and glanced at the selection.

One particular masked called out to him and he bought it. It was white with intimidating teeth and red stripes on the left side of the mask, it seemed like his kind of mask in the very least. He wore it began to walk around in it, no one gave him a second glance so he sighed in relief.

He was about to go hide somewhere when he saw the five foot student council dog being led around by none other than Kaien. Ichigo raised an eyebrow behind his mask and his interest was lit, would she embarrass herself in front of Kaien? That would be priceless, maybe he should pick up some blackmail material for his angry neighbor.

Maybe he'd finally get the upper hand now, girls always had the advantage to the point of unfairness.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and began to follow them around. Following Kaien was hard since his black hair just blended into the background but looking for a midget was even harder but thank god for her student council uniform, it was white so it stood out from the sea of black. He squinted his eyes and found one single white uniform, he followed that but then he saw another in the crowd, he scowled.

Hinamori Momo's hair would look especially dark in this crowd and considering that she almost shares her height with Rukia, Ichigo finally distinguished the two via hair bun. He walked past the crowd and followed Kaien and Rukia but a few minutes of walking and he got caught. Not by them but by the lovely Fukukaicho.

"Kurosaki-san, stalking the Shinigami now are we?" she asked with a sadistic smile.

He scowled behind the mask before lifting it. "What do you want Hinamori?" he growled as he glanced to where the couple was.

She smiled. "Nothing much, just wondering why you're trailing my best friend is all.."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm making sure the midget doesn't try anything funny with Kaien."

Momo sighed. "I'm more worried about him doing something to her."

"He won't."

She sighed exasperatedly and looked him in the eye. "I didn't it mean it that way... Kurosaki. I know you know she likes him but he doesn't really like her back, I'm just worried. You?"

"I'm not worried about her but I don't need more girls heartbroken from Kaien's density." he replied.

"Well then, shall we trail them together then?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want to team up with me?"

"Because it benefits the both of us." Momo replied. "I'm worried about Rukia and you're worried about the aftermath of Kaien, I'm not implying anything unless you want me to think you're implying something."

He shook his head. "Nah, I'll follow your lead."

She smirked. "For once you're being agreeable."

"Shut up and get going VP, we're losing them." he growled at the shorter woman.

"Idiot, can't you sense Reiatsu? We can't possible lose them within the school radius." Momo snapped at him.

Ichigo flushed red and looked away. "I can't... I can't control my own and it's clogging my senses but if I could suppress it then I probably could." he shot back.

Momo laughed. "You suck, control is the most basic thing and you're the King! Rukia had that nailed three days after she got her Zanpakuto." she mocked.

"Shut up! Try suppressing a lake with a paper fan! You need a dam and I don't have one... It's like a flood. Can we get going!" he barked.

Momo shrugged and gestured for him to follow, he did so with no question and he kept his mask glued to the side of his face. Anyone who saw them thought that he was getting reprimanded by the Fukukaicho which was perfectly normal technically speaking. His scowl was more prominent that usual as he followed the girl, he finally spotted the midget.

He leaned down to Momo and whispered. "What are they up to?"

"You owe me for using my Kido." Momo replied before using some sort of Kido that sharpened her hearing senses, perfect for eavesdropping.

Momo listened carefully while Ichigo waited restlessly, he hated waiting. He saw the girl grinning and became rather curious. "So?"

"Shh!"

He groaned.

She spoke after a moment or two. "He's convincing her to enter that singing contest for fun. I don't know if Rukia can sing or if she has stage fright or anything." Momo said with concern.

"I can pull a few strings." Ichigo said as he grabbed her arm and hauled her off to the auditorium.

They entered the area and saw the excited crowd, the students love crap like this. He sighed as he looked around before looking at the girl below. "Hey, what's the plan?"

"Well... If things get bad, we should probably cut the power." Momo stated.

"I have a supporter backstage, I can ask them to cut the power at my signal." Ichigo stated as he brought out his phone. He dialed a number and pressed the phone against his ear.

Momo heard him blurt out a few orders before he put the phone down. "It's a done deal... Now we just have to sit back and watch." Ichigo stated.

"You sure you're not worried about Rukia?"

He shook his head. "I'm not worried about her, just her status as one of those Kaien girls."

Momo shook her head. "You're just worried about Rukia. I'm not saying you like her or anything and I don't care about your reasons or the logic behind it. Just admit it Kurosaki."

Ichigo shifted nervously while gritting his teeth angrily, he groaned before scowling stubbornly. "Fine, I just don't want the devil spawn to embarrass herself in front of Kaien, I've seen too many girls like her because of Kaien.

Momo chuckled to herself. "Honesty is the best policy after all."

"That's not it... Kaien unknowingly leads girls on, they become too hopeful before he drops the bomb on them. They're all the same, always falling for Kaien because he's too nice and getting disappointed afterwards."

Momo grinned with malice. "Deep down, the indomitable King is actually quite nice." she commented slyly.

Ichigo scowled heavier. "At least I don't lead anyone on nor do I make the rejection an extra hassle. The faster I get the deed done, the less hurt."

"You got hurt Kurosaki-san?"

He glowered at her. "Why should I tell you? Tch... It's not the same." he growled.

"Not my business anyway." Momo scoffed.

"Still though... Truth is, Kaien doesn't clean my messes. I clean up my own crap, I'm the one who cleans his mess up... I don't need Kuchiki to be another one."

"I wouldn't bet on that, her feelings border more on adoration than real liking. She might not take it as hard..." Momo suggested.

"She's still a girl." Ichigo pointed out as the lights had begun to dim.

The MC came and pulled up a very scripted into which did not fail in hyping up the crowd of morons, he began to talk about the contest rules and what the grand prize was. Something about having the right to date any member of the student council, that certainly explained why Rukia would actually join in something like this. If she won then the contest prize would be null and void which will inevitably save her from any unwanted dates.

She would definitely deny that Kaien persuaded her with her feisty ways.

The rules were quite simple really, the contestant must pick a category from the box and sing a song from that category provided that they are able to sing at least a full verse or a full chorus. Ichigo this would be pretty interesting while Momo was dead nervous for her friend.

The first contestant was expectedly a boy who was desperate to date any of the student council girls, he picked from he box and easily got pop songs from Japan, singing a pop song from home was easy. He sang it badly though and the judges were shaking their heads in disapproval, he even sang Love So Sweet by Arashi.

The next contestant was a girl hoping to date the grumpy genius Hitsugaya Toshiro, Momo seemed really amused. She picked the K-Pop category with bad luck and began to nearly panic on stage but she managed at least a chorus in slurred Korean but it was a good attempt by a Japanese girl, she had a good voice so IU wouldn't be disappointed. Ichigo raised an eyebrow, this Korean girl IU was getting really popular in Japan lately, he had been hearing her single on the radio a lot.

The next contestant was another guy who got the Visual Kei category. That was really easy so he sang the chorus of Shiver by the Gazette. He received a big round of applause while Ichigo was getting a bit more anxious, more than he would ever admit.

The crowd didn't expect their Shinigami to perform but the MC introduced her as the Shinigami who was attempting to defend her right to date, it actually made Ichigo laughed. Rukia stood out more in the spotlight and all the attention didn't seem to bother her, perhaps she was used to it.

"Rukia's good at English so I guess getting a western song would be to her advantage." Momo stated.

"I wonder..." Ichigo mumbled as he watched her nervously pick a category from the yellow gift wrapped box of doom.

The MC announced it as English show tunes, Ichigo felt nervous. That was to worst category to get, not everyone in Japan knew all about broadway. Hell, Japanese musicals were just as hard, Rukia had ridiculously bad luck, chronic bad luck perhaps would be the more appropriate adjective. He glanced down and found Momo looking extremely worried.

Rukia looked calm on stage though and began to rack her head for a song. Some rare girl in the crowd yelled for Rukia to sing a song from Rent and Rukia heard it. Ichigo scowled, what the hell was Rent? It wasn't easily visible but a confident grin was playing softly on her lips.

"Rent huh..." Rukia said though the microphone.

Then someone had just yelled Wicked, at least Ichigo knew that one. They had a Japanese production of the musical, something about the Wizard of Oz and the Wicked Witch of the West.

"Wicked's fine too I guess."

She cleared her throat.

And sang with gusto.

"One question haunts and hurts, too much; too much to mention. Was I really seeking good or just seeking attention? Is that all good deeds are when looked at with an ice cold eye? If thats all good deeds are then maybe that's the reason why...? No good deed goes unpunished, all helpful urges should be circumvented. No good deed goes unpunished—sure I meant well but look at what well-meant did? Alright enough so be it. So be it then... That all Oz be agreed I'm wicked through and through, and since I cannot succeed Fiyero saving you, I promise no good deed will I attempt to do again; ever again. No good deed will I do again..."

A standing ovation.

Ichigo stood there with a dumbfounded expression, she was dazzling up there. She looked liked she was having fun up there and even the MC was overwhelmed.

"Kuchiki-san! You're voice is just great, how do you even know that song yet sing a song that hard!" the MC exclaimed.

She chuckled in a light and airy way which made Ichigo feel weird as he watched her. "I used to sing... I was worried I wouldn't be able to sing it well but I love that song. I caught Wicked twice when I was in New York on one occasion, it's called No Good Deed. I thought of singing Seasons of Love from Rent but this is a competition so I tried another song."

"Gosh... I didn't know she was that talented." Momo admitted.

"..."

"Kurosaki?"

He shook his head and snapped himself out of his own daze. "I-it's nothing."

"But wow... She's a genius at our trade and in academics and now she can sing... Does she have any flaws I wonder...?" Momo stated.

Rukia exited the stage and no one even paid attention to the next guy who sang. Ichigo clenched his fists and tried to shake off the weird feeling coursing through his body, he couldn't have been overwhelmed by her could he...? He swallowed in a shaken breath and paid little attention to the remaining contestants.

Why both with the rest, it wasn't a competition. It was like putting a pro in an arena full of amateurs, her English was really good too so she pulled off that song he didn't know. It was inevitable that she would win and so she did, Ichigo just stuffed his hands in his pockets and followed Momo who was still keen on stalking her good friend.

He really didn't see much on Rukia's impromptu date with Kaien, it was as cliched as cliched could get. Even the bubbly Hinamori was becoming a tad but bored despite trailing her for a short time. She was all smiles for Kaien and it made Ichigo feel sick, this was getting too cliched in a sickly gut twisting way.

He pulled his mask down.

"I'll be off now, this is getting boring." Ichigo declared.

"Alright then." Momo replied absentmindedly as she kept her eyes fixated on Rukia.

He walked away with Rukia's song resounding in his ears, he ought to download that song later just to see who sang it better.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra stopped in his tracked and adjusted his his hat, his companion stopped in her tracks as well. She wore her hair down and she wore glasses along with a black standard uniform, she looked average in the crowd and on one paid her a second look. She stopped walking and tightened her grip on his pale hand.<p>

"What's wrong Ulquiorra?"

"Hollow..."

Her gray eyes showed much concern and her mouth turned into a flat serious line, he dislike it whenever she reverted to her authoritative mode. He always liked the real happy Orihime more than the highly regarded Kaichou of the student council.

"Damn... When can we ever get a moment's peace alone. Just when I can finally go on a date with you Ulquiorra." Orihime sighed exasperatedly

"I would leave it to the rest of the Jokers and the Student Council. They can handle a measly hollow on their own."

"Based on the Reiatsu, it doesn't seem like small fry."

"The entire force of both parties is enough to eliminate a good portion of Tokyo or maybe even more. Let us ignore the matter, I have been wanting to have some time with you."

Orihime smiled softly before affectionately squeezing his cheek much to his dismay, a red tint finally appeared on his pale cheek. It was the only color on his face. "You are just so cute sometimes." she said in a giddy manner. "But I just seem to love that about you anyway. I'll leave this to our Shinigami, she's got a lot of potential."

"But she is still far from your league."

"Maybe if she can at least barely reach me, she might just stand a chance against the guardian levels."

"Like her-"

"Exactly... Just like them maybe, she has their talent I suppose. Kuchiki-san always has me excited for the future." Orihime said with a smile on her face and it was implicative in nature.

"Did I ever mention that you do look good in a standard uniform." he commented.

"But white is my better on me."

He shrugged. "Indeed, I do not think black suits me considering that I have a white Shihakusho."

Orihime clung to his arm. "White makes you look professional, I do like men in proper uniforms." she joked.

He managed a small smile in the very least. "So we leave this matter to the Shinigami, I must say that I too am interested in her infinite potential. She is a very quick learner and she is an intellectual person. Strategy is her forte not to mention her unusual Reiatsu, we cannot feel it because she is subconsciously protecting herself but sometimes her Reiatsu can be so high that her own barrier cannot contain it."

"I've seen that red pouch that follows her like a dog, I know who owns it and I am surprised at his behavior."

Ulquiorra heaved out a sigh. "King feels that he is at fault for involving her in such a mess, he is feeling quite guilty but I do know that the protective charm he gave her has nothing to do with the barrier. She is just making it with no rhyme or reason, her power feels odd sometimes. I know I tried to check and I failed at it too but there is something about her I find strangely familiar."

"Familiar huh...? She does kind of look like her doesn't she."

"Two of them look like her."

"The personality is in Kuchiki." Orihime replied.

"Aizen is stirring again, he grows more desperate as more generations pass. There are not enough fragments to even form the shape of the Hogyoku. He grows weaker as well which should be to your advantage. He is desperate for the First Daughter's soul."

Orihime sighed. "Well we don't even know where she is or who she is residing in but there is a common pattern to the people she chooses. They would probably look like her or perhaps act like her, she refuses to reside in a man so... The one person we know of that description is..."

"Indeed, her Reiatsu does carry the familiar properties."

"Maybe she's been hearing things lately?"

Ulquiorra shrugged. "Probably."

"Anyhow, can we not talk about our jobs today? It's a date Ulquiorra!" Orihimw whined.

Ulquiorra chuckled softly. "What a woman indeed."

Orihime hauled him off while he followed absentmindedly.

This hollow is probably going to break a few buildings.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Pardon the wait, here's a new chapter. I know I said I would focus on the KaiRuki but I couldn't think of anything so I didn't bother anymore. The song Rukia sang was No Good Deed from the musical Wicked and is sung by the main character Elphaba, the Wicked Witch of the West.<strong>

**I just watched Wicked recently so I'm in a Wicked mood right now... I can't stop listening to that song... So I made Rukia sing it on a whim.**

**And besides, I don't believe La Vie Boheme from Rent is widely appropriate lol... I jest, I was thinking along the lines of Seasons of Love. Defying Gravity from Wicked is a bit overused but I love that song anyway... I didn't want to use Phantom of the Opera songs and the ones from Mamma Mia are technically by ABBA.**

**Damn... All hail musicals.**

**...…...Wicked (´ε｀ )**

**I should probably stop now.**

**AkaBaka-chan signing off!**


	10. Seireitei Festival: The Art of Slaying

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

**I was reading through some old reviews. By the time I was through, I was like : "Fuck this, I'm writing." So I finished this chapter today~ **

* * *

><p>Rukia sighed in relief as she put the microphone down. The hall was quiet before they broke into an enormous round of applause, it was obviously a standing ovation and Rukia was glad she did Wicked some justice in the very least. Rukia would have been dead if Rukia got anything Korean, she knew absolutely nothing about that department since nothing K-Pop appealed to her. Hearing those songs over the Japanese airwaves made her seethe in irritation, she could stand that sound.<p>

The MC salvaged himself and began to praise and ask questions, Rukia answered them earnestly. She saw Kaien near the front, he had been applauding her with a proud expression on his face. Rukia couldn't help but smile until she saw something bright near the back.

Unadulterated orange hair along with those intense amber eyes.

Rukia could spot him from a mile considering how ostentatious that shade of his hair was. His eyes were fixated on her and so she looked away from him before she found the opportunity to leave the stage. Rukia began to breath easy while humming the tune of the song she had sung softly. Kaien greeted her and gave her a high five as they stood among the crowd to watch the others sing before reaching the results.

Rukia began to wonder, why did the King bother to watch the show when she was in it? She was completely and absolutely sure that he disliked competitions like this and there was no way he would come here for her so what was he doing here? Kaien shook her from her daze.

"Hey Rukia, you still there?" he asked.

Rukia nodded abruptly. "Y-yeah, still here."

"Good, I don't want you leaving now." he joked.

She laughed. "My physical self and my soul aren't going anywhere Kaien." she replied.

He grinned in his usual carefree manner. "That's good then, I wouldn't know what I say to the Fukukaicho if you did up and leave."

She smiled. "I don't know about Momo's wrath but it does sound dreadful."

"Dreadful is only half of it." Kaien joked in a lighthearted manner.

Rukia smiled at him warmly, it was fun to hangout with Kaien. Not to mention how this was also an opportunity to determine her feelings. That incident with Grand Fisher has kept her thinking for a while. About why she couldn't cut Mugetsu yet she could cut through Kaien's image so easily, the thought disturbed her and it baffled her to great lengths.

Yes, love was somewhat trivial in this scenario where she fights against monsters to keep the world safe and sound but still...

These new feelings bothered her, it distracted her and it also confused her. How could she ignore them when they bothered her almost daily? Yes, it was an impossible feat.

Rukia crossed her arms on reflex.

It was true that she felt warm inside whenever she was around Kaien but she felt so uneasy around Mugetsu. She still had her nervous bouts with Kaien and all but she had them because he was a guy and who wouldn't be nervous around a good looking guy?

Well, there was Momo...

But she has Toshiro in the friendzone...

Oh Momo.

"Hey Rukia, that Yakisoba stall looks good. Want some?" Kaien exclaimed.

Rukia was taken aback by his sudden outburst before suddenly laughing. She held back her laughter and nodded with a smile. "Sure... Sounds good." she replied.

"Wait here, I'll be back real quick."

Kaien went off his own merry way and the sight of him made Rukia smile. Not because he was Kaien but because his carefree way was just so laughable. Rukia sighed as she crossed her arms. If only she could afford go be that carefree, that would be nice after all that's she's been through.

What a whirlwind of events...

Rukia looked around her saw how students would deliberately avoid her, then again. She did stand out like a sore thumb, she was wearing her Student Council uniform and all. It was only natural for students to go around her, she was the Shinigami after all.

Shinigami... Meaning Soul Reaper or the Grim Reaper.

They come when there's death.

In this case, trouble but still.

"Now that I think about it. Why Shinigami...? Why is the position called the Shinigami and why am I qualified for it?"

Rukia felt a hand on her shoulder, her reflex nearly kicked in but she managed not to. She didn't want to throw every person who touched her into the ground. She turned around and found Renji smiling at her, she shook her head and sighed. "Renji, you surprised me."

"You look like you're in deep thought." he pointed out rather bluntly.

Rukia shrugged. "That's the least of it." she scoffed.

"Where's Kaien...?"

Rukia pointed towards the Yakisoba stand, Renji saw were she was pointing at and began to laugh.

"Carefree as ever, even with hollow's out there, all he cares about is food." Renji joked.

Rukia smiled softly. "Isn't it nice though... To be carefree in this situation?"

Renji crossed his arms and sighed. "It's a luxury we all can't afford nowadays."

Rukia laughed through her nose. "It hasn't been too long but I feel like I've been at this forever..."

"As descendants from the Royal Family... We all feel the same way. Theoretically speaking, we're all just reincarnations... But of who, we don't know. The Emperor is still the Emperor and Lord Aizen is still Lord Aizen. That's the truth."

Rukia looked up at Renji who was standing right beside her. "Hey Renji, what is the Shinigami...?"

Renji shrugged. "The harbinger of death perhaps? Or maybe one who collects the dead."

"You know what I mean." she asserted.

He looked down at her with a nonchalant expression. "An important person."

Rukia sighed exasperatedly and shook her head in disappointment. "More riddles..."

Renji grinned. "Sorry but you're still too new to this..."

"So do all of you have this verbal agreement to absolute secrecy?" Rukia asked casually.

"The Shinigami's always new... Shinigamis are usually on a need to know basis." Renji replied.

"For the enemy, you know an awful lot about us." Rukia pointed out.

Renji scratched the back of his head. "It's rather common knowledge but do you know what other things people call the Shinigami?"

"The Dog of the Council?"

Renji sighed. "Yeah, you're just a hound who obeys their master's orders."

"You mean Kaichou...?" she asked.

"It's not just her."

Rukia sighed for the hundredth time and shook her head again in complete and utter disbelief. "Man... Just what have I gotten myself into?"

"You could have walked away you know."

Rukia chuckled and smiled. "If only I was a coward... Kurosaki gave me an opportunity. All I had to do was run away and leave everything to Kaichou, then I wouldn't be involved but I chose not to. I'd rather be unable to do something I can do rather that being unable to do something because I don't have the capability to."

"How admirable of you."

"Admirable?" she scoffed.

Renji looked at his wrist watch before putting his hands back in his pockets cooly. He managed a smile at Rukia before speaking. "Looks like its my shift."

"What for...?"

"Club"

"Oh? What's the Soccer Club doing?"

"I'm not telling, it you want to know then find us yourself."

Rukia shook her head and sent him off his merry way, Rukia unbuttoned her blazer and took note of how nice and cool it was that way. It's not that it was hot or anything but she loved the cold. Maybe she should have brought her regular uniform to blend in with the others, maybe they wouldn't discriminate her as much.

She looked at the people around her.

"It's no different whether I'm popular or important. I'm still too different."

Kaien came running back with two played of Yakisoba in hand along with a careless grin on his face. He gave her the small paper plate full of piping hot yet delicious-looking Yakisoba. Rukia had to admit that it smelled fantastic.

"One order of Yakisoba." he stated before remembering something. "Oh yes, chopsticks." he exclaimed before reaching from his back pocket to bring out two sets of chopsticks wrapped in plastic. "Here ya go."

Rukia on a grateful smile and tool them. "Thank you."

"No problems there, anything for a good bite to eat... And anything for the Shinigami." he joked.

Rukia managed to get the chopsticks free from its plastic casings, it was also the type that was already split from the very beginning. How convenient indeed. She grabbed a good mouthful and blew at the noodles softly before eating the lot of it.

Okay... This is actually pretty good.

"Even students can cook good if they try." Kaien pointed out.

"Are you trying to imply that you can cook?" Rukia asked with a mocking smile.

He shook his head and ate his Yakisoba eagerly. "Nope... Can't cook. Not even instant food, it just winds up tasting bad."

Rukia had a disbelieving expression on her face. She raised her eyebrow and had a smile of mischief on her face. "So the Jack, Kaien Shiba can't even make 3-minute instant noodles?"

"I managed to burn them..." Kaien admitted.

"So there are some things you can't do."

He shrugged. "I'm only human."

Rukia grinned at him, it just seemed naturally to do so. Though this smile sort of surprised him, it was just do natural and so real. He rarely saw such genuine expressions on someone's face.

"But you're an extraordinary human."

This was probably the first time Rukia saw Kaien looked so unguarded. He was always smiling and sometimes serious but even then, he had a smile on his face. This time, his face had a look of disbelief and his eyes were rather wide. He suddenly looked away and kept a steady frown.

"Extraordinary...? I'm not worthy to be called extraordinary. Especially by someone like you." he answered with a kind of sadness in his tone.

"But you deserve it."

He looked at her, his eyes were glowing an eery shade and he felt a little different. "Trust me... I don't." he said before looking at his hands. "Not in the slightest."

Rukia closed her eyes and sighed. "I won't pry but just accept the compliment because I think you deserve it."

He shook his head and smiled at her. "Alright Kuchiki, thanks. Now then, once you're through with that, should we go to the haunted house?"

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "We have a haunted house?"

"Yeah, class 1-B has one. They say it's real scary. Up for the challenge Rukia?"

She smirked.

"I'm game for anything."

* * *

><p>Ichigo scowled heavily, he was becoming increasingly annoyed with himself. He felt so irritated, he just wanted to scream or smash something. He was so ticked off with the fact that despite walking away from the auditorium, he winded up following Rukia and Kaien anyway. Well, it wasn't like he had anything better to do.<p>

He gritted his teeth and felt even more pissed with himself.

Still though, that damned Fukukaicho was right. He was worried, but he couldn't tell Momo the real reason for his worries. He didn't want to risk telling her how dangerous Kaien could be if he suddenly lost it. Ichigo was sure that Rukia would be able to handle him if it should ever come to that but he wasn't sure if she would come out unscathed.

Her little crush for him was rather obvious.

It wasn't hard to imagine what kind of trauma she'd get.

He thought of the last time Kaien couldn't control himself, even Ichigo was scared. He was forced to contain him, though then again, Ichigo was the only one who could keep him under control. To begin with, he was the reason why Kaien had those impulses.

Ichigo shook his head and kept the two of them in sight.

It had been nagging him the very moment he entered the school grounds, there was something very wrong in the air. It felt suffocating yet he could still breath just fine, the air just felt a little heavy. He didn't like it and that's what made him even more worried about the Shinigami.

It's incidents like these that wind up with bad endings and if it was a hollow then Kaichou should have already taken action. They've been nearing the midpoint of the SeiFest yet no alert has been given to evacuate the students for some fake reason. None of the student council members have been notified about any hollow and the Joker Strategist Ulquiorra didn't notify any of the Jokers.

In fact, even Ishida should have noticed something.

Ichigo didn't like this at all... If something happened to Kaien and Rukia then even he couldn't bring things under control. Hell, even Orihime should have noted the strange atmosphere. She's the president, it's her responsibility to keep the school safe and knowing her personally, she would rather choose her duties over her personal feelings so this was unlike her to simply let this slip.

He breathed in and tried to look for Momo, if anyone could be trusted right now. It would be her, she would be willing to help out provided that it would keep Rukia safe. Ulquiorra was out of the question, he was both reliable and unreliable. He was also a tactician so he might end up playing mind games with Ichigo. Orihime was always reliable, the very fact that she isn't around meant that she wasn't available right now. He doubted a muscle head like Renji would notice, that man was all brawn and no brain.

Grimmjow wasn't around, he had to go to Germany for the duration of the SeiFest. Nelliel tagged along with him because the family thing involved her too, how it involved her, he didn't know and he didn't want to know. Hitsugaya was sure to notice and Matsumoto was probably off playing hooky.

He ruffled his bright tangerine hair in frustration and he accompanied it with an irritated groan. He was just to ticked off right now, he wanted to smash something really badly. Where the hell was everybody anyway!?

Everyone who mattered was missing.

"Fuck this." He cursed to himself.

He ran off in the opposite direction, that's where Momo was.

At least she wasn't too far off, his Reiatsu usually went a little wild whenever he tried to percept his surroundings. He couldn't keep it down and use Reiatsu perception, it kinda sucked but he couldn't complain. If he was right then she was probably chilling in the Student Council Room, chilling and hiding. He made his way up the stairs with a sense of urgency, his steps were light and swift. He quickly made his way to the room and he didn't bother to knock, he just slid it open without a second thought.

He narrowed his gaze at the room.

He at least expected to find more than just one member but then again, he only needed this one. He scowled heavily and pressed on in a forceful manner, his hand latched onto her wrist and she managed some form of protest.

"H-hey! Don't just drag me!" She yelled.

He narrowed his eyes at her and tugged at her wrist. "Don't play coy with me. You know why I'm here Hinamori." He snarled.

"Well yeah! But you can't just barge in! I was just going to come look for you since no one's answering my calls!" Momo snapped at him.

Ichigo released her wrist and a red mark surfaced from where he grabbed her. She fixed a stray lock of brown hair and tucked it nearly behind her ear as she glowered at him. She crossed her arms and her mouth moved to form a firm line. "Calm down King. It's obvious that you're worried, I don't like this feeling too. I've noticed it from the very start but it only felt dangerous now."

"Then we should get going then." He replied assertively.

Momo sighed exasperatedly. "Not until we assess the situation."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow in disdain. "How typical of the Student Council."

"Maybe if the Jokers paid a little more attention to their tactician then maybe they wouldn't get tossed around as often." She replied sarcastically.

"Shut up." He retorted.

She glanced out the window and her face grew darker. She brought her hand up and her Zanpakuto came to her in flames, Ichigo could feel the heat of it and he would probably get burned badly. She commanded the flame with such ease, it was somewhat terrifying but then again... The Shinigami's Zanpakuto was just frightening. Every single time he was around her, he was pretty sure that one touch from her Zanpakuto could give him frostbite immediately.

"This is definitely a hollow... It seems to he lurking in the shadows of the school complex." Momo stated.

Ichigo scowled even further if that as even possible. "The shadows?"

"Well yeah, every shadow here would be dangerous."

Ichigo quickly brought his hand up and he looked at his watch, the clock hands were pointing to 3:40 in the afternoon.

"It's still early... When it hits 4:00 or 5:00 then the sunset kicks in."

"That would be bad, we'd like to avoid the shadows."

"Therefore, we find Rukia and Kaien then." She shot back.

He frowned deeply. "Where?"

Momo pondered over this for a moment. "The haunted house...?"

"W-what?"

Momo held her Zanpakuto more firmly. Having a firm grip on it, she then grabbed Ichigo's wrist and began to drag him out of the room and towards the school grounds. "I can feel it, they're in the school grounds." She stated as she ran.

Ichigo nodded as he jerked his wrist away from her grasp. "Aren't you worried about people seeing some freaky flamey sword?"

Momo smirked. "I use Kido, people won't see it."

"You can use Kido to do that?"

Momo shook her head as she decided to jump off the stairs as opposed to wasting time running down them. "It's common sense. I can hide Zangetsu for you if you like."

Ichigo hopped over the railing and landed on his feet, parkour style. Momo was thoroughly impressed by the gesture because he was flashier than her. "Well go figure... I'd rather not be stopped for carrying a big sword so yes please." He replied.

"No need for sarcasm... Geez." She scoffed as she stopped for a moment. She put her palms towards him and did some kind of a gesture before muttering a few words. His Zanpakuto glowed for a brief moment before Momo stopped altogether. "Okay... That should be good."

"Thanks... Now where did you say they were?"

Momo rolled her eyes and smiled. "Haunted house."

He grinned. "How terribly cliched."

And on that note, the pair continued to make a run for the haunted house.

* * *

><p>Rukia knew that something was terribly off about the place. She acknowledged that the haunted house was well done and it was aesthetically good. That wasn't the off thing, something just felt strange. It was a huge venue and admittedly she and Kaien were thoroughly lost. Kaien may be a good fighter but he had no proper sense of direction and sadly, so did she.<p>

Haunted Mazes were such a pain in the ass, it was too dark for her to tell where they were and which way they were going.

Being lost wasn't what made it strange. Something was off in the air and she could feel something rather eery and downright creepy. The Shinigami feared that she sensed a hollow and she hoped she was wrong, it would be horrible to fight one in such a dark place. Rukia was definitely in a disadvantage and that applied to Kaien too.

"Sorry Rukia, all directions look the same to me."

Rukia sighed. She could cheat with her Reiatsu Perception but that would completely defeat the purpose. Also, Reiatsu Perception only worked when she could sense some Reiatsu outside. As of now, there were only normal people so she couldn't use it.

She looked at Kaien and wondered if he sensed the strange aura too because he looked calm.

She closed her eyes again and decided to focus. All she needed was focus, even the tiniest amount of Reiatsu would do. All she needed was an image to go on so she could get out. If Kaichou knew that she was procrastinating, Rukia's head would he on a silver platter. It took a while before she managed an image from the outside. Before she could have a better grasp of the image, she felt something.

It was brief.

But for a second there, she could have sworn that she felt a hollow. Not the one hiding in the shadows but something else. Something stronger than Grand Fisher.

Rukia opened her eyes and looked around. "Nothing...?" She mumbled to herself.

It was true that she was merely an amateur. But she couldn't simply dismiss the bad vibe. Her perception skills were top notch, it was unlikely that she imagined that. Rukia had always viewed herself as a little braver than the rest. She decided to doubt herself the moment the electricity went out. When she looked around her, all of the animatronics powered down and the eerie lights went off.

Two heartbeats later, she could feel something gripping her heart. There was something in the maze and it still wasn't the hollow in the shadows. Rukia gritted her teeth and shut her eyes, she needed to concentrate. She needed to know where such malicious Reiatsu would come from.

No. The energy I definitely here.

But where?

When she opened her eyes once more, that's when it hit her.

"Yo Queen... Aren't you a little too slow? King said you were better than this?"

Rukia turned around slowly and brought out her cellphone as a flashlight. Her pulse raced as she quickly flashed her light. "K-Kaien...?"

This couldn't be Kaien.

Because...

The man standing in front of her was white, pure white. Everything was the complete opposite of Kaien. His hair was white, his face was white, but his eyes were black. The irises were gold and everything else was just, white.

What made her terrified was his grin. He had such a sickening grin.

"Maybe, you know it is Kaien though. Don't you Queen?" The thing replied.

"You're not Kaien."

He grinned wider. "Don't lie to yourself Queen." He replied creepily before approaching her. "You know it to be true. This is Shiba Kaien."

And he was right, the Reiatsu signature was completely his.

"Who are you and what are you doing to Kaien!?" Rukia yelled.

He smirked. "Absolutely nothing."

"Then who are you?"

He cocked his head to the side. "Asking the right questions. I like you Queen."

"Answer the goddamn question."

He laughed a maniacal laugh. It was hysterically eerie. "King calls me Shirosaki. It's easier for him that way, maybe you can call me Hollow-sama."

"Hollow-sama?" Rukia narrowed her eyes.

Rukia suddenly felt a spike in the Reiatsu in the air. She smiled when she figured who it was and instantly felt relieved. Something broke through the maze walls and Rukia had to squint her eyes to see. The orange light was blinding as it came flooding in.

"Hey, you! We had an agreement, keep out of Kaien jackass!"

Rukia shook her head when she finally saw that unruly head of tangerine hair.

"Must you be so crass Kurosaki. I don't feel so ladylike anymore."

Rukia quickly looked behind Ichigo and found Momo trailing him from behind. She looked battle ready, they both did. "Momo, you came! Something's wrong with Kaien!"

Momo gave Ichigo a sideways glance. "I can see that... Kurosaki will have to explain later."

Ichigo frowned before stepping forward and shoving Rukia behind him. It was of of him to be this protective of student council members. Rukia had caught a glimpse of his face and she had never seen him this serious before.

That thing that looked like Kaien grinned from ear to ear. "Hello King, quite a reunion."

"Shirosaki, go back inside and leave Kaien alone. We've got no time for you."

"Looking for the other hollow?" Shirosaki taunted.

Ichigo didn't answer.

"You want that small fry? I keep his body. Would you like to make a deal?"

"Kurosaki, I think we should just deal and take care of him later." Momo stated from behind, her grip on her Zanpakuto was tightening.

"So King, is it a deal?"

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked back at Rukia. He didn't appreciate that look on her face, but he knew it was all for Kaien. He couldn't possibly let someone like her down. Not when she was genuinely concerned for Kaien. He clenched his hand into a fist before taking another step forward.

"Deal."

"Nicely done King... The hollow's this way."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you've read my note, the one I posted in my main fic, Coffee With A Dash Of Showbiz... You know I've lost my story files. I'm glad I was able to remember enough of this chapter to make it again. Sorry for the really long wait. <strong>

**AkaBaka-chan signing off~**


End file.
